The End of All Things
by TheNative
Summary: Zack and Cloud just escaped the mansion. Zack had barely survived the battle on the cliff. Cloud searches for aid for his dying friend only to soon stumble across an army base that was once a lively town. A lot had changed during their imprisonment. Shinra has grown and everyone and everything is being effected by it. Can they end it all? Or will there be bigger trials up ahead?
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a heavily updated/edited version so it will hopefully be an improvement then what it was before. I changed the perspectives to _****_first person instead of third _****_to avoid confusion and just make it easier for me to write. _**

**The stories main focus is my own continuation of Crisis Core (after events) and adding in Advent Children (eventual) and my own twist on it. I will be using some characters, settings, etc from other Final Fantasy games because why not.**

**The main characters are Zack and Cloud. No romance! Just brotherly love and friendship! **

*****Swearing, gore, violence and adult themes*****

**Sorry for grammar/format/spelling errors!**

**I don't own anything final fantasy but I do own my original characters and my story.**

**Enjoy! ~ The Native**

Chapter 1

**Cloud's pov**

I stared down at Zack's bloodied body beside me. I couldn't stop my body from shaking violently and tried numerous times to steady my uneven breathing and heart rate. I would have thought Zack were dead if it weren't the slight trembling that came from his battered body. I focused on Zack's eyes which were focused upward at the dark clouds. His once bright violet eyes were now dull and lifeless. I swallowed the lump in his throat, "Z-Zack?" I said barley above a whisper. My throat was raw and ached for water. It felt as if I hadn't spoken in years but I didn't know. I couldn't remember anything. I shook my head focusing my attention back on Zack. I'd think about that later.

"For the… both of us." Zack's voice shook.

I was confused so I repeated Zack, "Both of us?" My voice strained, continuing to sound scratchy and tired.

"That's right…" He struggled to say. Zack's eyes broke out of their trance like stare and finally met my gaze. The corner of his lip turned up slightly, "You're gonna…"

I found myself holding my breath as I waited for Zack to finish his sentence. The anticipation grew so i repeated back to him what he said once more, "You're gonna?" I questioned as I waited for Zack to continue. Zack slowly lifted his arm up and I felt his cold fingers gripped the back of my neck, like he used to do to comfort me. I felt him weakly tug me down toward him until my head was pressed against his bleeding chest.

"Live." Zack said powerfully.

I felt his warm blood against my skin and soak into my hair. I shook as I felt tears clouding my vision as reality was finally setting in. There he was, Zack Fair, one of the best First Class Soldiers in Shinra and my best friend dying in front of me. I focused intently on Zack's heart beat that was weakly pushing against my forehead, praying to the gods that it wouldn't stop. Zack breathed heavily before letting his arm slide off my neck and fall back to his side into the mud. I slowly sat up and looked down at my dying friend who just smiled up at me. I felt his warm blood mix with the cold rain water as it streamed down the side of my face. I bit the inside of my cheek. I didn't to say anything, fearing I'd let my emotions get the best of me.

"My honor… My dreams, they are yours now." He paused to take a slow ragged breath. "Y-You're my living legacy." Zack said barley loud enough for me to hear over the pouring rain.

I got myself together, "I'm your living… legacy?" Cloud asked quietly. I stayed silent then, waiting for Zack to speak again.

Zack weakly nodded and returned his gaze back up to the sky before slowly closing his eyes and let out a final breath. I began to panic, "Zack?" I said and franticly began to look around, "Zack you can't go!" I said as I pushed my hands onto the bleeding wounds on Zack's chest, attempting to stop the blood flow. My hands were soon completely soaked with blood.

I brought a hand up to Zack's neck and dug two of my fingers into the side of his neck. I held my breath and let out my quiet sobs when I felt nothing. I desperately began doing chest compressions on Zack. My whole body ached and I felt exhausted even if I had only been awake for minutes. My vision immediately began to blur and black dots danced around, making me unable to see much. I wanted to give up and let the darkness consume me and take me away from the horrors of reality, but I needed to save Zack. The only thing left I had, my brother.

I completed a few rounds of chest compressions and rescue breaths before checking his pulse again. I pressed his fingers to his neck once again and waited. I was about to give up when I felt a weak push against my fingers. I gasped and my eyes widened. I wiped away the gathered tears and rainwater from my face and leaned down level with Zack and watched his chest rise slightly.

As flustered as I felt, I took a few deep breaths before sitting up once more. Freaking out wouldn't help. I needed to stay calm. I gripped Zack's arm as tightly as I could and pulled myself and Zack up. I stumbled and shook as I tried to keep my balance. My legs felt like jello and as if they were going to collapse any second. I could barely hold himself up, let alone extra weight. I bent down once more and grabbed Zack's buster sword. I sighed before I slowly began trudging through the mud. I didn't even know where I was going, I just had to get Zack to safety and alive.

…

I had been walking for hours aside from the occasional stops to make sure Zack was still alive. The rain continued to pour, making the mud slick. Every step I took became slower due to my feet sinking into the deep mud and my body wanting to give out. I stumbled through the mud, my knees finally giving out as I collapsed into the mud along with Zack next to me.

My whole body felt like pins and needles. It felt like I was on fire but the cold rain water hit my skin, causing it to feel numb. I sat up slowly ignoring my body's protest not too. Even with a lack of light, I could see a town a few miles up ahead surrounded by what looked like a wall. I forced myself to stand up once more. I hauled Zack's limp form up and adjusted him before trudging through the rain and mud again towards the town. I didn't know why but I felt like we had been on the run. I couldn't remember anything before what happened on the cliff. I had a constant uneasy feeling in my stomach, like people were after us.

I didn't feel the best either. It wasn't too bad when I first woke up, I hardly noticed. But as the adrenaline slowly left my body, I could feel my body slowly giving out. I was exhausted. My entire body ached and constantly felt heavy. It felt like I hasn't eaten or drank anything in days but at the same time I felt nauseous. My head pounded and I felt cold but my head pulsed with heat. I'd find myself getting dizzy more than once. It felt as if I had to constantly take deep breaths to feel satisfied but nothing would rid the pressure from my chest. My vision never cleared. It stayed blurry and black spots would dances around my vision every once in a while.

I was too lost in thought to notice someone up ahead but when I finally noticed I could make out a gun being aimed at me. I squinted my eyes, trying to focus on the figure in the distance. He seemed to be yelling something at me but all I could hear was muffled sentences that I couldn't make out over the ringing in his ears. The loud rain wasn't helping either.

The figure walked closer, keeping his gun aimed at me. I didn't know what to do. What could I do? My head suddenly spun as my deep breathing felt as if it wasn't doing anything for me anymore, causing my dizziness to worsen. I felt a familiar odd sensation take over my body, as if I couldn't control it anymore. I remembered waking up a few times in Zack's arms of either him just talking to me or during absolute chaos happening around us. I never knew if it was reality or a dream, either way I hated not knowing. I felt confused and dazed as I watched the man with the gun slowly approach me.

…

**Leon's pov**

I had been on patrol for about 3 hours now. I was miles from the wall and in the pouring rain. I ran my hands through my wet hair frustratingly. I always hated patrolling in the farthest unit especially in the rain, it's not like anyone was going to attack in the pouring rain anyways. I messed around with my gun for the millionth time before I decided I was going to go back to town and complain about getting this post again. I picked up my soggy, muddy backpack and threw it over my shoulder and was about to turn to leave, but noticed something in the distance.

A figure came into view. My entire body tensed up and I held up my gun, aiming it at the figure before slowly walking towards it. I was about five feet away before I noticed it was a blonde, younger looking man carrying a larger man and lazily was dragging a buster sword behind him. He was clearly struggling trying to hold up the man and himself, "Lower your weapon and get on the ground." I demanded loudly as soon realized they were wearing Soldier uniforms.

I was slightly surprised to see two Soldiers out here on their own. The blonde boy only stared at me as if he couldn't even see me. My heart began to pound, fearing there were more Shinra Soldiers nearby. "Are there more of you?" I shouted slightly louder figuring the blonde couldn't hear me over the rain. But nothing, the blonde only stared at me expressionless. I grabbed my walkie-talkie and pressed the button, "Commander, I got two unidentified people here in unit 23." I let go of the button and waited, still keeping my gun aimed at them.

My walkie-talkie buzzed indicating someone was on the other line, "Are they Shinra?" Said the low voice, slightly worried.

I looked them over once more, "They are wearing Soldier uniforms but they don't seem to be a threat." I paused before finally looking at my tracker for the area. I was surprised to see it was just the two and myself. I continued, "My tracker isn't picking any others up besides the two." I waited again.

"What's the situation? Are they hostile?"

I thought a moment before speaking, "I-I'm not sure. One seems severely injured and the other looks young and kind of out of it. Neither of them are responding"

"We will send out a squad and escort them in. Keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir." I said glaring at the two men. I was about to say something again but the young one suddenly collapsed into the mud, "Shit!" I said running over to them. I nudged the blonde's shoulder with my foot. "Hey! You okay man?" When he didn't respond I knelt down and pressed two fingers to his neck, feeling a slight pulse. I grabbed the blonde and flipped him onto his back along with the darker haired one.

I looked at my hands and saw that they were coated with blood. I then noticed the darker haired man's chest was leaking small amounts of blood and he was deathly pale. I examined closer and saw bullet holes littering his body. I franticly reached for my walkie-talkie again, "Commander send a medic!" I shouted and began rummaging through my back pack for a first aid kit.

Once I found it, I pulled out an excessive amount of gauze and pressed it onto his chest where I could visibly see wounds. I hated Shinra and wouldn't care if their Soldiers dies but, they could have valuable information that could help us. I sat like this for a few minutes before a van pulled up next to me and men and medics started to jump out. I stood up and backed away from the Soldiers and watched the medics work. I began helping the others began searching the area and looking through the back pack the blonde carried.

After a few minutes of searching the area, which was clear, the medics strapped the two Soldiers onto gurneys and loaded them into the truck. I jumped into the truck along with the others who had searched the unit. It was a silent ride but tension filled the air. My adrenaline had seemed to die down shortly after the encounter. I watched the medics work on the two quickly but carefully. I couldn't help but notice the blonde whose eyes were open, staring up at the ceiling of the truck with glazed eyes.

I stared intently at the glowing green eyes. I focused more as I noticed how enticing and menacing they were. I had never seen eyes like that, not even a Soldiers. I shivered suddenly as I felt a creepy feeling overwhelm me, I snapped my head away from the blonde's eerie eyes and tried to focus on something outside the window.

The truck soon came to a halt in front of the over towering walls. We waited as the doors slowly began to open before driving inside to our base. I got out of the truck as soon as it stopped. I was greeted with a firm hand on my shoulder which caused me to jump slightly. A low laugh erupted from behind me, "At ease mate! You look like you've seen a ghost!" I relaxed slightly when I recognized the heavy Ausie accent belonging to my Captain Aaden, "Report!" Aaden said firmly showing his classic half smile.

I nodded and stood up straight and firmly, saluting him. "Two Shinra First Class Soldiers. One with blonde hair, looks younger, was carrying a darker haired man who seemed to be shot multiple times. No others were found or detected Captain."

"Knock off the Captain thing! I've told you a million times to call me Aaden!" He said ignoring me rolling his eyes, he continued, "Did they say anything?" Aaden asked but I shook my head. He hummed and thought to himself for a moment, "And they are definitely Soldiers?"

I shrugged, "The uniforms were outdated, but they have Soldier eyes." I paused as another shiver went down my spine. "The blonde one gives me the creeps! I don't know Captain but there's something weird about his-" I continued but was interrupted by Cid, who always looked unkempt with his scruffy stubble and lack of uniform. He pissed me off. He didn't act serious enough about anything, for example, he never wore his uniform.

"Captain look at this thing!" Cid said presenting a giant bloody buster sword, "The Soldiers had it!"

Aaden shifted his eyes to the buster sword in awe, "Wow that's a beaut!" He said taking the hilt from Cid. I sighed frustratingly. I respected my captain and he is a very good captain, but he just never took certain stuff seriously enough. He was just too carefree sometimes and that irritated me. Especially when Shinra was involved.

I continued ignoring Cid and talk to Aaden, "Sir there is still a possibility that they are from Shinra. They could be spies and-"

I was cut off yet again by Aaden, "A possibility is correct mate!" He said slapping me on the back, "Give 'em a fair go!" He said handing the buster sword to Cid, "Get this cleaned up for me will ya?" Cid gave him a nod and walked off leaving the two, "Alright comrade lets go check on the 'scary Soldiers' in the infirmary and you can give me some more details." He said laughing as I folded my arms with frustration, "Ay I'm just given you a hard time. Now come on!" I relaxed slightly and followed Aaden to the infirmary explaining more of what had happened.

…

As soon as we reached the infirmary Aaden imminently asked for our head doctor, "I'm sorry Captain but he's currently performing surgery on the Soldier that was found." The small nurse said to us . "B-but I can page him if you like? See how long he will be?" He nodded in agreement and watched her walk off momentarily. We waited patiently for the nurse to get back who returned a few minutes later, "He's mostly done so he will be out in ten minutes. You can just wait here if that's alright?" We both nodded at the nurse once more and she was off back to work. Ten minutes had soon passed and we had caught sight of our head doctor and his grumpy looking assistant whose left side of his face seemed to be bruising slightly.

"Evening Captain!" He looked at me, "Comrade!" He said greeting us.

Aaden half smiled, "Ay Anthony! What's the health statues on our Soldiers?" He asked as the head doctor, Anthony, folded his arms with an odd expression plastered on his face.

"Please follow me sir." He said leading us down a long hallway but soon stopped at a door. He pulled out an ID and held it over the sensor. A beeping and unlocking noise indicated that it had open. He pushed the door open and they continued to walk through more hallways before reaching another door.

He opened the door and held it open for his assistant, Aaden and I to walk in. In the center of the white room was a bed and monitors around it which were hooked up to the blonde laying in the bed. The assistant walked over to the blonde Soldiers bedside and began taking his vitals, "I wouldn't plan on asking him questions anytime soon sir, I had to sedate and strap him down not to long after he arrived." Anthony said pointing to the padded straps around the Soldiers wrists which were tied to the bed, "Gave Ben here a real shiner!" He said chuckling at the bruising face of his assistant who just seemed annoyed, but continued his work.

He picked up a clip board and began scanning over it, "The majorly injured Soldier should pull through and make a full recovery. His wounds were already mostly healed by the time I got to work on him! It was unbelievable! No regular Soldier would be able to survive that massive amount of blood loss and internal wounds! Here's what I found." He said holding out a chart with stats on it. "This is the average amount of mako you'd find in a regular Soldier." He said pointing to one stat, "but this is the amount that was in him." He pointed to a completely different stat from the first one.

My eyes widened in surprise, "That's A LOT of mako." I couldn't believe it.

Anthony nodded then continued, "It's an excessive amount that could kill anyone but could still _possibly _be survivable. But this isn't even half of it!" He said pointing to another stat. "This is the amount of mako in him." He said motioning to the blonde, "The mako count in him is sky rocketing! It's completely over running his body. It's impossible for him to be alive right now! Even if someone could survive this much mako they would have excessive brain and organ damage." He paused as his assistant gave him a clip board before going back to work.

Aaden was about to say something but was interrupted by Anthony, "I decided to give them both a medicine that would help flush extra mako out of their systems that hadn't bonded to their cells yet. It worked a little bit for the other Soldier, but not this one so I gave him a double dose and it still isn't working. I found a trace of other substances in their systems that was remarkable! I don't know how to help him though, if either of them don't wake up to explain how they got these substances." Anthony said looking quite defeated but lost in thought at the same time.

The assistant handed Anthony a folder, "The x-rays."

Anthony pulled the x-rays out before clipping them onto a light on the wall, "Another thing we found in both is multiple devices and metal in their bodies. Also scar tissue in different place, probably from past surgeries."

Aaden furrowed his brows, "Why exactly did he have to be sedated?" Aaden said referring to the blonde Soldier.

Anthony chuckled lightly, "He had some sort of out-burst. I'm not sure what happened. He seemed to be in a coma-like-state, but started seizing and screaming nonsense." He threw his hands up in the air, "He started attacking my assistants. Six of my assistants had to hold him down, but he managed to break free from that. I had no choice but to sedate him. Once he was sedated he started going into cardiac arrest. I gave him adrenaline but it didn't work so I did the unthinkable, I gave him _more_ mako and it stabilized him instantly. He has so much substances and mako in his system that he needs it to survive, but it's killing him at the same time."

Aaden folded his arms, "Well when either of them wake up I will hopefully try to reason with them. Thank you for your time doc, you deserve a break." He said smiling.

"Thank you sir." Anthony said before looking at the x-rays once more. "This case truly is Remarkable."


	2. Chapter 2

*****Swearing, gore, violence and adult themes*****

**Sorry for grammar/format/spelling errors!**

**I don't own anything final fantasy but I do own my original characters and my story.**

**Enjoy! ~ The Native**

Chapter 2

**Cloud's pov**

I slowly opened my eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. Every time I opened my eyes I'd see people surrounding me, touching me and pricking me with needles. I'd try to protest, but the only strength I could gather was enough to cause my fingers to twitch. That and keeping my eyes open made me exhausted so I'd close my eyes yet again and let the darkness take over me. It was a familiar routine that I hated. I had no memory of why it had been familiar, but it gave me an overwhelming terrified feeling.

I wanted Zack, I wanted him to save me again. As much as I hated Zack always saving me, there was a part of me that found it comforting because then I knew I wasn't alone. I figured Zack had died and I had failed saving him. I remember a gun aimed at me and not being able to move my body and run away. My body gave out, I couldn't save Zack and had not seen or heard about him since then. I felt something wet slide down my cheek at the thought of Zack being dead and never coming back.

"Cloud?" I heard an eerie female voice echo through my head causing me to shiver. I had heard this voice many times in my dreams, "Cloud come back to me. Come back to your mother." It said to me as I slowly felt my consciousness being dragged back to the half-conscious, half-unconscious like state. I had been pushing this feeling away ever since I woke up from it on the cliff, but this time I accepted it.

I wanted to give up and never return to the horror of reality. I felt my body relax slightly as I could feel myself going deeper and deeper into the darkness. I felt the pain and sickness I had slowly fading away. That's the only thing I liked about this female that haunted my mind. She took away the ongoing sickness I had for who knows how long. She numbed me from everything. Just before the darkness completely consumed me, I had heard another voice in my head. A memory maybe?

"_You're my living legacy._" The voice said in my mind. I recognized it was Zack's voice. Would I really be able to live Zack's life for him? I felt as if I had already failed him, but it was the only thing Zack had ever asked me to do, I was torn. I started ignoring the female voice that kept calling out to me. I began pulling myself back to consciousness, the pain and sickness I had felt before started coming back slowly. My eyes shot open and I intended to keep them open this time, despite the bright lights that made my eyes and head protest otherwise. I looked around the white room to notice I was alone once more.

I made an effort to sit up but failed. My vision was blurry as I stared up at the ceiling. I lifted my arm to rub my aching eyes but a tug on my wrist had kept me from doing so. I looked down and saw a padded strap wrapped around my wrist that was secured to the bed. I tried moving my legs only to feel that similar tug on my ankle. I started to panic slightly at the thought of being trapped. I knew that feeling to well even if I didn't remember if it had ever happened. Memories began flashing throughout my head,

_A hard table beneath me, I couldn't move._

_Pain._

_Green._

_Something tight around my wrists. They felt raw._

_He was scared._

_More Pain._

_Being encased in something._

_A laugh._

_So much green._

I was soon pulled out of these memories of the sound of a door opening. I watched the door open and a small female walked in. My heart pounded as I gripped onto the sheets beneath me. She gasped in surprise as she saw me before running out of the room. I lay still trying to calm my panicked breathing patterns. I felt tears of fear cloud my vision. I blinked them away. I wasn't going to cry this time, I wasn't going to be weak.

I didn't know how much time had passed but the door soon had opened again. A man in white, who looked familiar to me had walked in along with two others I didn't recognize. I knew the man in white though, I had seen him whenever I opened my eyes for a few seconds when I was in my sleep like state. The man who I assumed was a doctor walked over to my side and began taking my vitals. I hated it and wanted to protest but decided not to cause trouble. I feared I'd be put to the horrid sleep again, like when I was first brought into the room.

"Well look who's awake! You were really zonked out for a while now weren't you?! I'm Aaden!" Said the man, Aaden, that I didn't recognize. He smiled and moved closer to me. The man was tall and well built. He had a heavy Ausie accent that was slightly confusing for me to understand. He had wild dark brown hair that reached the base of his neck in the back and is styled in messy vertical spikes. He had light brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. His right arm was armored starting from his hand up to his shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at it intently, it didn't take long for him to notice.

He let out a friendly chuckle, "You lookin' at this?" He said holding out his arm. "Lost it in battle, it's a real piece isn't it? It's the work of a friend of mine and our fine gear maker Cid!" He said showing off his mechanical arm.

I shifted my gaze to the other man that was in the room. He looked as if he were around my age, maybe older, he had light blue eyes and unruly brown hair. He also had a scar that started on the center of his forehead and ended on the side of nose. He glared at me but at the same time uncomfortably avoided looking into my eyes.

I finally managed to pull himself up to a sitting position ignoring the doctor's protests that I shouldn't strain myself. I ignored the three when I realized they weren't huge threats but I was pissed at the fact they had me here against my will. I clenched my fists pulling at the restrains slightly. Aaden spoke once more, "Calm down now mate we just want to talk." He said but it only pissed me off more, "Doc here is Anthony and that grump back there is Leon." He said laughing at Leon as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"You will refer to him as Captain though!" Leon said firmly to me. I clenched his fists tighter, I already didn't like this guy.

Aaden rolled his eyes, "Pay no mind to Leon, he's just a little flustered because he thinks you are a digger." Aaden said chuckling at my confused expression, "He thinks you're a Shinra Soldier." He said explaining his slang to me. I didn't know why but I flinched at the name Shinra. I had a feeling of intense hatred towards it, "Listen I just wanna ask you a few questions alright mate?" Aaden said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I snapped and pulled away as soon as he touched me, "Don't touch me bastard!" My voice shook as I attempted to shout. I felt angry that my terror showed and I immediately regretted saying anything. I sounded pathetic. It only made me more angry. I hated these people.

Leon had shoved past Aaden and grabbed onto the front of my shirt and pulled me close to his face. I felt a surge of pain spark throughout my body and the sudden fast movement caused my stomach to churn, "You will _not _speak to Captain like that!" Leon shouted at me, but I just stares back at him un-fazed causing Leon to squirm slightly.

Aaden rolled his eyes and smacked Leon on the back of his head. Before Leon could say anything more, Aaden grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from me and shoved him towards the door, "Go run some laps to cool yourself off comrade!" Aaden said seriously.

"But Cap-"

Aaden cut him off, "That's an order Squall!" He said firmly. Leon glared at Aaden. He stood his ground, but the disappointed angry look that Aaden gave him made him feel shot down.

"Yes sir." Leon said before leaving to fulfill his Aaden's order.

Aaden's friendly look immediately appeared back on his face and he turned back to me, "Sorry 'bout that! Now listen it's alright if you don't want to talk, but just know we aren't going to hurt you. Anthony here actually did some fine work on helping your friend!" He said smiling.

I felt the tension leave my body. I was hit with an overwhelming feeling of worry and shock, "H-He's alive?" I said not caring how pathetic I sounded anymore.

Aaden nodded, "He's perfectly fine! Aside from being a little loopy from the meds!" He laughed but soon had a serious expression on his face, "Anthony could you leave us for a moment?" Anthony nodded then left the room, "Listen I can tell you hate Shinra and everyone here does to. I just want to help, but I need you to talk to me and answer some questions." Aaden said half smiling. I didn't know why but Aaden reminded me of Zack in a way, which calmed me slightly. I felt like I could trust him. I locked eyes with Aaden and nodded, "That's it mate! I don't mean to pester you but your friend needs rest so that's why I came to you first. I'm sure you understand." He said happily, "What's your name?"

I frowned and stayed silent. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not without Zack's permission, it would seem like a Zack thing to lie about. I thought for a few minutes, "It's Zack." I said without emotion, but immediately regret it. I felt stupid to use Zack's name but it was the first one that popped into my head.

Aaden raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Because I can recall Anthony saying you'd mumbled the name Zack a few times." I looked down in defeat as I then remembered waking up a few times asking for Zack, "Is that your friend?" Aaden pressed on but I didn't respond and I kept my gaze on my lap. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "I'm not tryin' to bounce you mate, but the more answers we can get, the sooner we can help you and you can see your friend and-"

I cut him off at the thought of being able to see Zack, "It's Cloud. Zack is my brother." I half lied not wanting to tell the truth about everything unless Zack told me too.

"Hmm Cloud? Aright then. So Spike, do you mind telling me everything that happened?" Aaden asked me. I was slightly angered at the use of the nickname that Zack called me but I let it slide.

I explained everything to Aaden that he had remembered, which wasn't much. From waking up at the cliff till now. Aaden nodded as I told him about my memory loss, "Did you know you have severe mako poisoning?"

I shivered at the word mako, as it caused overwhelming feelings to wash over me, "No I didn't know." I said getting lost in thought. That's probably why I was feeling so sick and tired all the time. Maybe that's why I had been asleep before the cliff? So many questions ran through my mind. I needed to talk to Zack. He'd tell me everything. No more unanswered questions.

Aaden interrupted my thoughts, "Anthony found other strange substances in your system and some interesting hardware. Can you explain how that happened?"

I thought for a long moment, digging into my faded memories. It's almost as if I knew they were there and some were, they were just blurred and muted. No matter how hard I tired I could never grasp onto them. I sighed frustratingly, "I'm sorry, I don't remember." I snapped and felt slightly annoyed as I felt another tug on my ankle as I tried sitting up once more.

"Sure got a lot of scars don't ya? Where'd you get 'em? War?" Aaden pressed on, "Just think hard and try to remember."

I clenched my jaw, "Can I go see Zack now?" I said ignoring the questions. Aaden sighed in defeat. I glared at him and repeated myself, "I don't remember."

"Hold on." Aaden said leaving the room.

…

About an hour has passed before Aaden and Anthony had returned, "I'm sorry but I can't have you leave you're too sick." Anthony told me.

I pulled at my restraints, "I feel fine." I lied bluntly. I felt the opposite of fine, completely terrible, but I just wanted to see with my own eyes that Zack was okay. I looked at Aaden, mentally pleading with him. He gave me a guilty look and opened his mouth to speak but Anthony beat him to it.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable with you leaving." Anthony said, "I'll be back in a few minutes to check your vitals." He left the room.

I looked down at my lap in defeat and squeezed my eyes shut tight as my head pounded. Aaden walked to my bed side and began unbuckling the restraints on my wrists. I opened his eyes and watched Aaden finish unbuckling his wrists. I wasn't fazed by the action. Once he was finished he slid a backpack off his shoulder and began digging through it. I sat up and began unbuckling my ankles. I saw Aaden set a pile of clothes down on the bed as I continued to unbuckle myself. I was about to say something but Aaden held his hand up signaling for me to be silent. He smiled, "Don't mention it. I'll wait out in the hall. Come out when you're done." He said winking before stepping outside.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed before slowly standing. My legs shook and I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I took a few deep breaths and cracked a few of my aching joints before holding up the clothes Aaden had brought me. It was the uniform I had seen Leon wearing, minus a few pieces of armor. I quickly undressed from the hospital attire. I looked down at my body which was covered in various scars. I shivered slightly and quickly got dressed and laced up my boots.

I opened the door and was immediately greeted by Aaden, "This way." He said walking down the long hallway, "Hopefully your brother will be awake today." He said stopping in front of a door. He opened it and stood back allowing me to enter first. My eyes fell on the heavily bandaged Zack laying in the bed. He looked much more alive than when I saw him which relieved me, and he seemed to be sleeping.

I rushed to his bed side and looked at him. The last time I'd seen him he was nearly dead. I mentally promised myself that I wasn't going to let that happen again. I grabbed Zack's wrist and felt for a pulse, just to make sure. I felt a healthy push against my fingers, causing the tension leave my aching body and I felt myself relax slightly. I shut my eyes and counted the pushes I felt on my fingers. I didn't know why but I felt like I had to keep proving to myself that Zack was alive. I was _so sure_ that I failed at saving Zack. It all just felt unreal.

"Maybe we should come back later? Let him rest?" Aaden said and waited in silence. "I could show you around the place?" He said quietly trying not to wake Zack up. I finally nodded sadly, not wanting to leave Zack but I knew it was for the best. I wanted to just talk to Zack but I knew it would have to wait.

…

Aaden walked around the base for a few hours with me, showing me the different rooms and there purposes. He showed me the mess hall, the many different gyms, the lounge, the practice courses, and much more. We soon reached the weaponry where Aaden then started talking to a blonde man who I found out was Cid.

I began looking around at the various weapons and armor. There were so many types of guns and swords I had never seen before. I knew I had an interest in weapons and that's something I could never forget. I picked up a few different guns and toyed with them a bit. It seemed natural for me, "You shoot?" I heard Cid ask me from across the room. I shrugged as I aimed and focused the gun before setting it back down. I picked up an interesting looking sword, which surprisingly felt really light, and swung it. The motion felt easy, it all felt familiar, "We'll all have a spar sometime." Cid said to Aaden and me before getting back to work. I ignored him, trying not to get comfortable with the atmosphere. I didn't want to stay here any longer.

…

By the end of the tour I could feel my body slowing down. I leaned against the wall heavily and wiped the collecting sweat off my heated forehead. Aaden noticed this and put a hand on my shoulder. "You alright? Do you want to go back to the infirmary?" He asked slightly worried.

I shook my head and shrugged his hand away, "I'm fine just… tired." I somewhat lied.

"Makes sense… It is pretty late. Lemme show you where you can bunk for the next while." Aaden said leading the way. We had soon reached a long hallway with doors on each side. He knocked on the first door on the right. The door opened soon after he had knocked and there stood the familiar face of Leon.

He saluted Aaden, "Captain!" He said firmly standing up straight.

"Leon! Let me introduce you to your new bunk mate, Cloud." Aaden stepped aside revealing me to Leon. Leon clenched his fists and his face reddened slightly. He opened his mouth as to say something but Aaden gave him a look saying he really didn't want to argue about this, so Leon closed his mouth and exhaled before opening the door wider allowing me to step in, "Thank you Squall! You just earned yourself free time tomorrow!" He said ruffling the front of Leon's hair. Leon let out an annoyed groan. Aaden turned to me, "I'll be back soon with a pack with some stuff for ya." He said shutting the door on his way out.

Leon ignored me and walked over to a desk in the shared room and began writing. I looked around the room. It was a small room that only fit two bunk beds, the small desk Leon sat at, and two small dressers at the base of the two bunk beds. There was a door besides the desk Leon was seated in. I assumed it was a bathroom. The room had various items of clothing and weapons scattered across the floor indicating it was just Leon who inhabited the room. I also had noticed a familiar book laying on the floor. I recognized it instantly and I couldn't help but get lost in thought as a memory flashed through my head.

…

_I was laying in my bunk in my shared quiet room reading my book. I was so distracted by my book that I couldn't be bothered by the few trainees that were in the room with me. The book was suddenly ripped out of my hands and I looked up to see one of my roommates. One of my best friends, aside from Zack. "History of Weaponry?" He read the title out loud and laughed. _

_I just rolled my eyes, "Come on Kal give it back." I said reaching for the book but Kal pulled it away from me and continued looking through it. I stood up from my bunk and folded my arms in annoyance as I waited for Kal to give me my book back._

_Kal was a few inches taller and slightly more built than me, most people were. He had short pure white hair that he spiked in the front and light green eyes. Everyone liked Kal besides the group of other cadets who bothered me a lot. They had once tried to befriend Kal but he saw no interest in being their friend beause they just wanted more strength on their side. Kal was indeed very strong and extremely skilled in hand to hand combat. Because of the advantage, they didn't even bother me when Kal was around and that was something I liked but hated at the same time._

_Kal tossed the book aside and walked over to his bunk and opened the drawers underneath his bed and began rummaging around, "Why are you wasting your time on old boring books!?" Kal said pulling stuff out of his drawer and throwing it aside. He soon pulled out a white book with black writing on it saying 'Advanced Weaponry'. He handed it to me, "You need to read something cool like this! This will actually teach you something useful." He said proudly. _

_I examined the book before smiling slightly, "I'll give it a try then." Kal gave me a thumbs up._

_"__But for now let's have a spar match eh? We have free time and the gym is open!" Kal said standing up taking the book out of my hands and tossing it onto my bed, "Come on man, Soldiers don't need to read about everything they need to learn. Visually learning is a thing now." He said laughing at his own joke. _

_I chuckled slightly, "Alright fine! Beat you there!" I said running past Kal who was shouting from behind that I was being unfair before running after me._

…

The memory was gone as soon as it had appeared in my mind. I was still looking at the white book laying on the floor. I remembered reading it, and being fascinated by the useful information it held. I tried playing the fading memory through again in my head, "So was I a Soldier?" I mumbled quietly to myself with confusion not really sure what to get out of the memory.

Leon turned around in his chair, "Huh?"

"Nothing." I said bluntly. Leon stood up and walked over to me. He towered over me, just a few inches taller. I looked at him with a blank expression, knowing it would only irritate him that I wasn't intimidated by him.

Leon took a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming him down slightly. "Listen I know we didn't get off on a good start, but we are gonna have to deal with each other seeing as you're going to be here for a while." Leon said folding his arms waiting for a response. I shrugged, I didn't really care that Leon didn't like me that much. I was just too tired to deal with him at the moment, so I didn't say anything. Leon tensed up, "But don't think I'm looking to be friends with a Soldier." He said bitterly walking back to his desk.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the bathroom, wanting to just shower and sleep. I shut and locked the bathroom door behind me. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. I began undressing, taking my shirt off first. But I noticed my scarred body once again. There was a thin white line on the center of my chest that stood out the most to me. I ran my fingers over it lightly. I felt a flashed of fiery pain shoot through my chest and throughout the rest of my body. I clutched the edge of the sink and grabbed my chest. I panted as the pain intensified and images flashed in front of my vision. I backed up into the wall behind me making a thudding sound.

I slumped down, but gripped the sink with both hands and pulled myself up. I could hear an eerie low laugh echoing in my head. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the sides of the sink in pain. I looked at myself in the mirror. My attention immediately went to my eyes. I was shocked to see my normal blue eyes now taken over by a glowing green. An image of a silver haired man with the same eyes as me flashed over my reflection for a split second. I pushed himself away from the mirror and fell to the floor breathing hard as the pain started to subside. I heard a pounding on the bathroom door, "Hey what are you doing? You're making a lot of noise!" Leon said with annoyance.

I swallowed down the sudden feeling of nausea and wiped the sweat off my forehead, "Sorry I just tripped." I called out before clumsily crawling over to the toilet and expelling my stomachs contents.

Once my stomach was done relieving itself, I shook slightly as I stood up. I looked at myself in the mirror hesitantly once again and leaned in close to look at my eyes which were back to normal. Had I imagined the whole thing? I turned on the sink and rinsed the taste of vomit out of my mouth before finishing undressing and getting in the shower. I had so many questions running through my head. I was scared, had no memory, no idea where I was, no idea how I got this sick, no idea why I had constant feelings of worry and fear, no idea what happened on the cliff, and much more. I wanted Zack to wake up so he could answer my questions. I wanted Zack to tell me what they were going to do next. I wanted Zack to tell me it was going to be okay even when I knew it wasn't.

…

A few days had passed since I had woken up in the infirmary and I still hadn't gotten the chance to see Zack again. I wanted to visit him but I feared Anthony might not let me leave the infirmary again, so I decided to wait until Zack was recovered and conscious enough to leave.

I spent most of my time in the room I shared with Leon. The only times I left were to go to the mess hall to eat my small meals which would just come back up by the end of the day. I wasn't feeling any better. I found it hard to get around day by day and because of that I'd spend most of my day lying in bed alone, day dreaming or reading some of Leon's books. I never really talked to Leon much either. I could tell he had calmed down the past few days and no longer acted like he hated me, or he just never showed it. I never really talked to anyone really aside from Aaden visiting occasionally either to see how I was doing, or to give me updates on Zack, or to ask if I wanted to spar, which I always declined.

I hadn't really remembered much of anything else either. I'd occasionally have quick memory glimpses but nothing that answered my questions, only make more of them. I also hadn't experienced what had happened in the bathroom again, which I was thankful for but also worried it would happen again. I hadn't slept much either. I'd always wake up drenched in sweat and feeling utterly terrified from my nightmares, or memories, I didn't know. I decided avoiding as much sleep as I could and avoid anything that could possibly or had brought up a memory.

...

I sat against the bathroom wall and breathed heavily. I had just got done vomiting for the third time that day and it was only 10 AM. I hadn't ate anything either so my morning consisted of either expelling bile or dry heaving. I picked up the towel next to me once more and wiped the sweat off my face. I pulled the blanket I had tighter around myself as I shivered rapidly. I knew I wasn't really cold because of my sweating body and heated head and face, which indicated I had a fever. I just to stop shaking my already aching joints.

I sat on the bathroom floor for a few more minutes before finally deciding to get up. I splashed my face with cold water and brushed my teeth, trying to rid the foul taste from my mouth. I left the bathroom and noticed Leon was in the room. This was the last thing I wanted. Leon was never in the room and of course he had to be there right when I had finished puking up my guts. I started making my bed trying to ignore Leon but I felt Leon watching me. Black spots started to dance around my vision and I felt myself getting dizzy, _"Come on not right now." _I thought as I grabbed the top of the bunk bed trying to support my wobbling body. I heard Leon say something but it sounded muffled. I shut my eyes tightly and focused on my breathing.

I swayed slightly and then I felt a hand on my back. I quickly opened my eyes at the touch. I was about to retaliate but I noticed I wasn't in my room anymore. It looked more like some sort of lab. I turned to see a figure standing behind me. It was an older man with glasses and dark hair pulled into a pony tail. He was about my height and he wore a lab coat and was holding a large syringe filled with a bright green liquid. I felt my stomach drop and my hands went clammy. I was completely terrified. I knew the man but I didn't know from where. I shoved the man away from me and backed up into the wall before sliding to the floor. I felt so much fear towards the man and the green stuff in his hand that I had glimpses of before in my other memories and dreams. "_N-no_!" I shouted pushing myself against the wall harder trying desperately to put distance between us.

"Come on Specimen, behave now." Said the man smiling evilly as he walked closer to me holding up the syringe.

I buried my face in my knees and squeezed my eyes shut, causing tears to leak out of my eyes. I flinched as I felt a hand touch my arm, "_Cloud_?!" Said Leon loudly. I looked up fast as I heard Leon's voice. I was no longer in the eerie lab and the man with the syringe was no longer advancing on me.

Now I was confused, "Wh-what just..." I said shakily. I looked at Leon in surprise who just gave him a look of concern. Had it all been a memory? A hallucination? I didn't know. I felt my stomach lurch, "I'm gonna be sick." I said getting up fast before stumbling into the bathroom and barely making it to the toilet for before heaving up more bile once more.

I sat back once I had finished and let out a shaky breath. I knew Leon was standing in the door way, I knew I couldn't hide being sick anymore. I stood up slowly, keeping my back to Leon. I heard him huff, "I'm telling Aaden." He said before leaving the bathroom.

I turned fast and ran out the bathroom after him. I gripped the door frame to help hold my weak legs up, "I'm fine!" I called out to Leon across the room.

Leon raised an eyebrow, "You _freaked _out for no fucking reason and acted psycho before you started puking up your guts! You call that _fine_?" Leon threw his arms up.

My gaze adverted to the floor, "I just… haven't been getting enough sleep lately okay?"

Leon gave me a blank stare, "You're crazy."

I was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Cloud I got some awesome news for ya!" I heard Aaden call from the other side of the door. Leon looked at the door then me. I pleaded with him silently, not wanting him to tell Aaden. Leon stepped away from the door and pushed passed me into the bathroom before shutting the door. I sighed with relief and made my way over to the door before opening it and saw Aaden with a big grin on his face but it faded away fast and was replaced with a worried look, "Whoa mate, you okay? You don't look so good." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, "I'm fine, just not enough sleep last night." I said forcing a light smile.

Aaden nodded and smiled again, but still had slightly worried eyes. "Your brother is up and moving and is ready to get out of there." I felt my heart pounding in my chest at the thought of Zack finally being awake. I forgot how sick I was feeling and quickly ran over to my bed and pulled my boots on before rushing out the door.

…

**Zack's pov**

I was sitting on my bed lacing up my boots but stopped what I was doing when I heard the door open. Expecting it was another doctor scolding me to stay, I let out an annoyed huff before looking up. But I was shocked to see a familiar spikey mess of blonde hair belonging to Cloud, who had been comatose for two years, standing at the doorway wide awake. I watched as Cloud approached me with caution and I couldn't help but stare in silence. Was this real?

Cloud soon broke the silence, "It's good to see you awake." He said softly.

I smiled and pulled him into one of my famous 'Zack hugs', says Cloud. I was overwhelmed with emotion but I managed to keep calm surprisingly, "You have no idea Spikey." I rested my chin on the top of Cloud's head and sat there for a moment, tightening my grip until I felt Cloud trying to pull away. I chuckled slightly, "Sick of me already?" I said whole-heartedly. He still hated my hugs.

The corner of Cloud's mouth twitched slightly, which was the closest thing to a smile that I had seen in ages. I ruffled the front of Cloud's hair like I use to do years back. I knew Cloud was no longer a teenager anymore, he was maybe 19? I didn't know but I still couldn't help but look at him and still think of him as a kid.

He looked different. Of course I had seen him not to long ago but he looked different up and moving aside from the fact that I'd only seen him in a coma for two years. He was taller, still shorter than me though. He was a lot more toned and his face was a lot more angular and thinned, making him look older. Unfortunately he still had the sickly pale skin and dark under eyes as before when he was comatose, which worried me but I couldn't think of that now. Cloud was awake!

I then noticed Aaden standing in the doorway. I had met him before when I had first woken up and I was immediately bombarded with questions. I understood that Aaden was being cautious and just wanted to make sure no one would be in danger, but I p still refused to answer any questions until I could see Cloud, "Do you mind answering a few questions for me now?" Aaden asked me.

I nodded, "But first can we get out of here?" I said looking around the room I was in. It was nicer but I still couldn't help but think of the mansion when I was in there. It made me feel uncomfortable and it seemed Cloud felt the same way. Aaden nodded and left the room and Cloud and I followed after.

…

We were in a small room which I assumed to be Aaden's office. Aaden sat at his desk and gestured for Cloud and I to sit. Cloud took the offer and sat but I stayed standing, wanting to keep my guard up. I couldn't help it. Aaden looked at me, "I understand that you want to leave but I'm offering you help if you can help me." Aaden said to me.

Cloud looked up at me with a tired expression, "Zack we can trust him." I knew I could trust Cloud's judgment but I still kept my guard up but I did decide to sit.

"Now, can I say you two are something," Aaden said half smiling, "I mean two strange Soldiers-"

I cut him off fast, "We are _not_ Soldiers." I said a little more bitterly than I anticipated. I looked over at Cloud who just looked down at his lap, rubbing his palms on his thighs slowly. That was something Cloud used to do, and still does, when he's feeling overwhelmed. I wanted nothing more than just to sit and talk with Cloud but I needed to find out if he was safe first. I turned my attention back to Aaden.

Aaden held up his hands defensively, "Ay you can't blame me for assuming, you waltz into Shinra's enemy territory dressed as one with mako eyes. Not to mention the excessive amount of mako and other substances we found in your system." He said snapped back at me.

I looked at Cloud once more, "How much did you tell him?" I couldn't help but snap slightly. I felt bad but if Cloud told him anything we could be in trouble.

Aaden spoke up, "Calm down mate, he told me nothing. Said he doesn't remember." I furrowed my brows. Was he being serious? Or was Cloud lying to protect our identity? Aaden continued, "Listen I'll give you answers if you give me answers. Deal?"

I thought for a moment. I still didn't know if this man was dangerous or not. For Cloud's sake, I decided to cooperate, I nodded firmly, "Fine."

"Alright you start from the beginning then." He said leaning back in his chair.

It wasn't hard for me to think of a story since I had to lie to a few people when we were on the run, "We are travelers." I lied, "We were on our way to Midgar but fell into a mako pool. Cloud was in longer then me so that's why he has mako poisoning. We stopped at a hotel and the only clothes they had were old Soldier uniforms. The owners had a bunch of different medicines they gave us saying it should help. We left and soon got jumped by bandits and they shot me because I wouldn't give them anything, and I guess Cloud dragged me here." I said with little to no emotion in my voice.

Cloud said nothing, nothing to back me up. I was hoping he would say _something _to make it seem believable. It just made me think if he actually _does_ remember or if he had no recollection at all. I'd feel better if he remembered none of the horrors we had to go through. I'd ask him later but I couldn't seem antsy about it. I needed to keep my poker face. Or was Zack lying? Aaden's brow furrowed. The tension in the room had built up. I could tell Aaden was trying to decide if my story was true or not.

"So…" Aaden folded his arms, "That's your brother?" He referred to Cloud.

I was somewhat caught off guard but collected myself instantly. I could only hope he didn't notice. Cloud must have told him that. I ignored the question not wanting to feed more lies and seem more suspicious, "I can promise you that we aren't with Shinra." I added.

Aaden just shrugged. I didn't know if he believed me or not so I stayed silent, "Alright then, what do you wanna know?" He said in a calmer tone.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked.

"Follow me."

We all stood up and followed Aaden through the base which had been crowded with other men all wearing the same uniforms which Cloud and I had on. A boy with brown hair, I heard Aaden call him Leon, joined in our group and walked along side Aaden. They eventually reached a large door and Aaden typed a passcode in causing the large door open like a garage door. We all went through the garage like door which led outside. There were many of the same men outside, some were sparing, others sitting and reading, and some were just hanging out. A giant wall about two miles out caught my attention. It seemed to circle the whole base, "What the fuck?" I whispered to myself.

Aaden flagged down a black truck that was driving by and talked to the driver before hopping in along with Leon. Aaden motioned for Cloud and I to get in, which we did hesitantly. We sat in silence as we were driven to the giant walls entrance. When the truck came to a stop, Aaden got out and talked to a man who seemed to be guarding the door leading outside the wall before opening it for us. We walked outside the wall to see ruins of a town all around us and miles up ahead. We were in a desert but there were patches of grass scattered around indicating it used to be a green place. There were also pools scattered about filled with murky water, "Welcome to Mideel." Aaden said with little enthusiasm.

My jaw dropped slightly in shock, "Mideel? Like the vacation spot with the hot springs?"

Aaden nodded and pointed to one of the murky pools, "There's your hot spring for ya."

I wanted to ask more questions of what had happened but decided it was best not to, fearing it would give away our cover. After all, Cloud and I haven't heard any news about the world for the past four years and I wasn't about to make it obvious. I had remembered going to this town with my parents on vacation when I was about five or six. It was a big vacation attraction because of all the natural hot springs it had. I remembered it being lively and green. The place was filled with people and the shops were always crowded. The positive memory only made my worry grow. I couldn't help but wonder how my parents were doing.

"Where did everyone go?" Cloud asked but I quickly nudged him with my elbow, hoping he'd get the memo not ask questions.

Aaden raised his eyebrow, "They reside in Cosmo Canyon at the moment." He paused a moment before continuing, "You guys are welcome to join us. You can stay here at the base and train with my other men." Aaden said to Cloud and I.

I shook my head. I didn't know why Aaden had an army but I didn't care and didn't want to get involved. We couldn't get in anything big. Cloud and I needed to stay hidden, "Thank you for the offer but we need to leave as soon as we can."

"At least think about it." Aaden said as we all pilled back into the truck and drove back to the base.

…

Cloud hadn't said much to me in the car and on the walk back to the dorms where we would be staying with Leon. Aaden had brought me my buster sword, which had been cleaned, and a backpack with extra clothes and a toothbrush I could have until I decided whether we were staying or not. I had already known the answer though and my mind wasn't changing, I wanted to go to Midgar. I needed to see Aerith. I wanted to her to know I was okay and explain to her why I had been missing for so long. Just the thought of her warmed me and made me feel calm. I missed her presence and her love.

We had been so close to Midgar, I could see it from the cliff where we were attacked. I didn't know why Cloud hadn't gone to Midgar seeing as it was closer than Mideel, but I didn't want to bother him about it now. I wanted Cloud to be worry free and just get better. That was the exact reason I had wanted to wait a few days before leaving, for Cloud. He didn't look good at all. If anything he looked worse than when he had been comatose.

Cloud seemed a lot different from two years ago. I didn't think he'd changed much since he was comatose. He grew and changed physically so his personality must have grown as well. Or that's what I told myself. The Cloud I knew was open-minded and caring. He was always shy and pretty quiet. He still was but he had a hard look to him. He almost showed no emotion, with his face and his voice. He seemed a lot more calm and collected but also uninterested. There were traits I could still see despite how different he was in certain aspects. He was still as selfless as ever. Looking out for me and hiding his pain, worry and trying to act strong.

I sat on the floor of our shared room, polishing my buster sword. Leon had left somewhere a while ago and Cloud was laying on his bed reading. Cloud had soon shut his book and sat on the floor next to me and leaned against the bed, "Did that stuff really happen to us Zack?" Cloud said breaking the silence, referring to the story I had told Aaden.

I feared this would happen. Looks like Cloud really didn't remember anything. In a way I was glad because then he wouldn't have to remember the horrors we went through but at the same time he'd as questions and I'd have to lie. Or worse, if he _did _remember something, he'd have to relive it. I didn't want to talk about the mansion, Hojo, Sephiroth, his mako sickeness, everything. I didn't want to think about it.

I kept my focus on my sword, "Mhm." He simply said back.

Cloud let out a soft sigh, "Zack what are we gonna do?" Cloud said, his voice shook.

I noticed this and immidiatly stopped working. I set my sword down next to me and looked at Cloud's worry filled eyes. I gripped the back of Cloud's neck, urging him to look at me. I smiled slightly, "We are just going to be here a few days to get you healed up." I said whole-heartedly. I need to stay calm for Cloud's sake. He couldn't know that Shinra was after us. I just needed him to get better and not have to stress about anything.

His expression was blank aside from a confused look in his eyes, "But where are we going to go?"

I stood up slowly, "We are going to go to Midgar." I picked up my sword and leaned it against the wall by our bunk bed.

Cloud shook his head, standing up after me. "Midgar? Was that the place you could see from the cliff?" I nodded and avoided Cloud's gaze, "I saw the men who nearly killed you go there! That's why I came here!" Cloud shouted.

I quickly turned to Cloud when he suddenly got worked up. I put my heads up defensively, "Cloud calm down-"

He cut me off, "None of this is making sense Zack!" His face seemed more pale than normal.

I tried to stay calm, hoping it would calm Cloud down. "We are going to Midgar to see someone I know."

Cloud clenched his fists and just stared at me. The stress lines on his forehead seemed more prominent. His cheeks looked somewhat pinker than what I remembered. I wanted to say something but I feared it would just work him up even more. So I waited, waited for Cloud to speak again. Cloud began to shake slightly. I decided to speak again but was interrupted by Cloud closing his eyes and suddenly falling over. I shot my arms out fast, stopping Cloud from falling before lowering him to the floor. I gripped his shoulders and shook him lightly, "Hey Spike can you hear me?" I said remaining surprisingly pretty calm. Sadly this was familiar to me. In the mansion Cloud would have black outs like this more than what I was comfortable with.

Cloud's eyes fluttered open and he looked at me with tired confused eyes, "Wh-what?"

I let out the breath I had been hodlfing, "Calm down buddy, you just blacked out for a second." I sat Cloud up slowly but stopped when he suddenly grabbed my wrist.

"I'm gonna…" Cloud said immediately covering his mouth as he turned a sickly shade of green.

I got what he had said and hurriedly pulled him up and rushed him to the bathroom. I gently set Cloud down in front of the toilet and rubbed his back as he expelled his stomach's contents. My fear of Cloud not getting better continued to grow as I watch him be sick in front of me. I knew Anthony had given us both medicine to counteract the mako but I know for sure it wasn't working for Cloud. If Anthony can't help Cloud maybe someone in Midgar could, but just how was I supposed to get Cloud there in one piece? Even if we somehow get to Midgar, we'd have to avoid Shinra at all times. We wouldn't be able to go to a hospital. I pushed those thoughts aside for the time being and turned my attention on comforting Cloud.

Once Cloud had finished, I grabbed a cup from the bathroom cupboard and filled it with water before holding it up to Cloud's mouth for him. Cloud sipped the water and rinsed his mouth before spitting it out in the toilet. He sat back and leaned against the wall breathing hard. I placed a hand on his forehead but Cloud weakly pushed my hand away weakly, "I'm alright, I just... need a minute." I wanted to believe Cloud was going to be alright but I knew it wasn't something we could just wait out for a few days. I didn't even know if I could do anything to help Cloud at this point. I ran a hand through my hair as my anxiety built up.

I hid my anxiety and worry, "You need some rest. You had a long day. Maybe you'll feel better in the morning." I said forcing a smile to try and calm Cloud down. Cloud nodded and weakly tried to get up. I grabbed Cloud and wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his arm over my shoulder. Cloud didn't protest the help which I was thankful for. I gently lowered Cloud down to the bottom bunk and tucked him under. I pulled his boots off and pulled the blankets up to Cloud's chest. I sat next to his bedside on the floor and waited for him to fall asleep. Just then the door to the room slowly opened and Leon quietly walked in.

"You're still up?" Leon said in a low quiet voice realizing Cloud had been asleep.

I avoided his eye contact, "I'm gonna be out soon." I said standing up and made my way towards the bathroom, but before I shut the bathroom door I heard Leon call my name. I turned to look at him and waited for him to say something.

"I'm sorry for judging you and Cloud earlier… You weren't awake at first when I acted really nasty to Cloud but-"

I stopped him from talking but putting a hand on his shoulder, "I understand. I'd do the same thing." I smiled, "It's okay."

Leon smiled slightly and nodded. We then said our goodnights before I disappeared into the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face then looked in the mirror. I noticed the scar on the side of my face that I had gotten from my mentor, "Angeal, what do I do?" I said quietly to myself.

I remembered back in the lab when I had seen Angeal just before we had escaped. Had he broken the glass tube I had been encased in? I didn't know but I knew I couldn't give up now. If Angeal had seen how I was acting right now he would have scolded me. I just had to be positive. I had to keep going for Cloud. Things will get better. They always do… right? Cloud was going to get better and we were going make it to Midgar. I was going to see Aerith and earn some money so we could all leave and go somewhere safe. Somewhere away from Shinra. I was going to save Cloud and not fail him anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Swearing, gore, violence and adult themes*****

**Sorry for grammar/format/spelling errors!**

**I don't own anything final fantasy but I do own my original characters and my story.**

**Enjoy! ~ The Native**

Chapter 3

**Zack's pov**

A few days had passed since I had gotten out of the infirmary. I would spend most of my time cooped up in the shared room, fearing to leave Cloud's side. I would pass my time taking care of Cloud. I'd help him get to the bathroom whenever he was going to be sick or needed to shower then take him back to bed. The only time we talked was the same conversation every day. After I would take Cloud back to bed after throwing up I would ask him if he was okay and I always got the same tired response of 'I'm fine.'

I would try talking to Cloud but it was always a one sided conversation. Cloud would always listen though, which I appreciated. That's usually how things went when we were in the mansion. Whenever Cloud would finally fall asleep, I had to always wake him up about an hour later because he'd start having a nightmare. This was becoming a routine though, which I wasn't really fond of. I needed to get out of the room just for a little while, "I'm gonna go out for a few minutes." I said to Cloud's shaking form, "You gonna be alright when I'm gone?"

"I'm not a kid Zack." Cloud said bitterly rolling onto his side, facing away from me.

I normally would have felt hurt by Cloud snapping at me, but I knew I couldn't blame him for being in bad mood. I left the room and began touring the base on my own looking, for something I could do to pass some time. My touring was cut short though as I spotted Aaden walking my way with a somewhat angry look. Aaden had approached me along with two other men standing at his side, "I'm going to need you and Cloud to come with me." He said in a low voice. Something wasn't right, I nodded though acting as if everything was normal. I didn't want trouble.

…

I sat quietly in Aaden's office and waited nervously for Aaden's men to get Cloud. I didn't like the fact I wasn't allowed to get Cloud myself. I'd occasionally glance at Aaden who was just looking through documents and writing on various pieces of papers. The doors soon opened and a man helped Cloud over to the chair next to me before leaving. I wiped my sweaty palms on my shirt and flashed Cloud a comforting smile. Cloud just looked at me before letting his tired gaze drop to his lap.

The silence lasted a few minutes longer before Aaden put a newspaper down on the desk in front of Cloud and I, "Care to explain?" Aaden said referring to the newspaper. I leaned forward and noticed mine and Cloud's pictures on the front with the headline 'Escaped Fugitives'. I let out a long defeated sigh before leaning back in my chair. We had been caught and I couldn't make up any more stories or excuses this time. I looked over at Cloud whose eyes were wide as he saw the article.

"I knew your story was bullshit, but I let the lies slide." Aaden said angrily, "But you two have the entire Shinra army after you?!" Aaden slammed his hand down on his desk causing Cloud to flinch slightly.

I spoke up, "We'll be out your hair soon. We just need some supplies then-."

Aaden cut me off, "What makes you think I will help you now?! You're endangering my troops by being here!"

I tried to remain calm which was becoming something that happened too often, "I understand but-."

I was cut off once again, "No you don't understand! You knew you could've possibly lead Shinra here! All my men would have been killed if Shinra found out we were here!" Aaden paused for a few minutes, angrily putting his documents away. "Shinra's got a big price on your heads, you know if I kick you out you're at risk by getting caught by anyone." He warned me.

"How much?" I said somewhat curious.

"50,000 gil." Aaden folded his arms.

Cloud's spoke up, "50,000 gil!?" He said in shock.

I clenched my fists, Hojo was desperate to get us back. I knew Aaden was right though. If we ran into anyone who recognized us, we would be reported and turned in instantly. I hated to admit it but I needed help, "Please just give us some supplies and any vehicle and we will be out of here. I swear." I said standing up.

Aaden stood up after me and glared at me, "Why should I help you?"

I hesitated for a moment, "I… I can't tell you anything, but please just trust me." Aaden wasn't buying it though. He just looked at me in annoyance.

"Zack just tell him the truth." Cloud said looking up at him seriously. Aaden nodded agreeing with Cloud's statement.

I chewed on my lip, "I-I can't… not with you here." I said to Cloud hoping he'd understand. But like I expected, he didn't.

"Zack I have a right to know what happened to us and so does Aaden!" Cloud snapped.

The room went silent. I closed my eyes and folded my arms. I knew I wouldn't be able to get through to Aaden if I didn't tell the truth and as much as I hated Cloud knowing what had happened to us, he had a point. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth." I said feeling slightly defeated, "It's true… I was in Soldier. Not anymore though, not after what Shinra did."

"What happened?" Aaden pressed on.

"Cloud and I were in the army together, we went on a mission together to his hometown Nibelheim. But our general Sephiroth went insane and burnt down the town and killed everyone." I said leaving out small details but it was the truth.

Aaden's eye widened slightly, "Wait I remember that! It was a few years ago. Shinra said there was an accident with a truck full of explosives!"

The thought of Shinra lying about what happened pissed me off but I continued, "Cloud killed him though, but we were both injured from fighting him. We woke up in the basement of the reactor there. We found out Hojo, the head of the Shinra science department, had been doing human experimentation on Soldiers. The rumors had been true and no one knew what Shinra's been doing behind everyone's backs. We were Hojo's new project, he wanted to create 'Super Soldiers'. We were there being experimented on." Zack said clenching my fists in anger. Fury coursed through my body and my knuckles began to turn white. The memories were painful but speaking about it just made everything seem worse.

I and continued, "He gave us Jenova cells but my body rejected them, Cloud's didn't. Hojo saw more 'potential' in Cloud and gave more mako and, god knows what else! Hojo is a sick twisted bastard who put us through hell!" I took a few deep breaths as I tried to calm down. Cloud just sat silently staring at his lap. I continued once more, "Cloud was in a coma because of all the shit Hojo put in him and he's still sick because of it. We finally escaped though. I was trying to get to Midgar but got held up by Shinra troops so I fought them but failed. Cloud woke up and saved me…" I trailed off.

"And then you ended up here…" Aaden said finishing my sentence for me. Aaden ran a hand through his hair, "Damn… I knew Shinra was _fucked _up but that's just down right insane, I mean Jenova cells?! Seriously?" He paused before continuing, "This isn't the first time Shinra has lied about a town's destruction."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mideel is my home town, and Shinra destroyed it. It happened about 14 years ago. Shinra marched in and said they were building a new energy maker which basically converted pure life stream into energy instead of converting it to mako then using the mako energy. They said we were lucky because the life stream was so close to the earth here and it was an experimental energy maker that produced twice as much energy. They also started building a military base next to it, which is the one we are in right now. They began building a wall around saying it was to protect the energy being produced from the life stream, but it was really just to protect their own men and base. They told us the base was there to protect the town and other towns near which was a lie. But then one day something went wrong..."

…

**_Aaden's pov_**

_I dug my hoe into the dirt over and over. I wiped the gathering sweat off my forehead and stood back to look at my work. I began planting seeds and watering them individually. This was my third time having to redo my family's garden in the past two months, which was strange for Mideel. It was the greenest town for miles and people came from all over to try the delicious produce we grew from the perfect soil. The produce recently wasn't as flavorful as I had remembered and the hot springs were no longer clear, but were now tinted with a sickening green color. I came to the conclusion all these problems started happening as soon as Shinra finished building the experimental energy maker and started it up. It's like the life was being sucked out of our green town and lively people. _

_Townspeople and visitors had also seemed to be catching a strange bug. It didn't worry me as much until a few weeks ago when the energy maker malfunctioned. Part of the machine shorted and caused a small explosion which expelled polluted life stream into the air. The polluted life stream fog had spread all over the town making it impossible to see anything until it cleared up a few hours later. One of the Shinra troops announced that everything had been fixed though, somewhat calming the citizens but I didn't feel much better. The massive amount of polluted life stream made plant life die faster and some people who already had the bug get sicker and get strange black rashes on different parts of their body which oozed a black muck._

_ "__Daddy!" I looked up at my house and saw my four year old girl running towards me with a water bottle in her hand. I bent down and she jumped into my arms. She laughed as I dad her into the air before setting her down again. She held the water bottle out to me, "Mommy said to bring this out to you and to tell you that dinner was ready!" She said happily. I took the water bottle and took a long drink of water. I picked up my daughter once more and carried her into the house. I saw my wife over the stove stirring something that had smelt delicious._

_"__Go wash your hands so you can eat okay?" I said to my daughter and she nodded enthusiastically before jumping out of my arms and running to the bathroom. I looked at my beautiful wife and pulled her into a gentle hug, "How're you feeling?" _

_"__This one is about ready to come out!" She said patting her pregnant belly. "She's been kicking me all day. Such a bugger." _

_I smiled and stroked my wife's belly, "What makes you so sure it's a girl?"_

_"__She's feisty!" She said laughing. _

_"__Quit giving your mother hard time!" I said to her belly and started laughing as well. She coughed lightly and my laughter died down, "Sit down." I said pulling a chair up behind her and she did so. I gently grabbed her hand and rolled up her sleeve exposing a small white bandage wrapped around her wrist, "Let's give it a look." I said unwrapping it. I examined the black rash which had seemed to have gotten slightly bigger since the last I'd seen it. I felt my wife touch the side of my face with her soft hands._

_"__It'll be okay! Shinra said they were looking for the cause and antidote." She smiled sweetly. _

_I didn't feel any better though. I was the only one who could see passed Shinra and see their mistake they had made. A loud muffled talking coming from outside took my attention away from my wife, "They are making an announcement. I'll be back." I said giving her a quick kiss before leaving._

_I ran out of the house and jogged down the path leading into the center of town along with many others who were curious about Shinra's new announcement. Once I had reached the center of town, which was crowded with most of the townspeople and visitors, I could see a few Shinra Soldiers on a podium wearing strange masks hiding their faces. _

_"__Our scientists have recently discovered a disease spreading through your town rapidly. They believe it evolved in one host's body before spreading to others. They've called this new sickness, Geostigma. You may have noticed our troops evacuating town the past few days. Our president has ordered us out and we tragically have to inform you that this town needs to be eliminated before this disease can spread any further." The Soldier shouted for silence as the crowd began gasping and whispering to each other._

_"__How long do we have to evacuate?" Someone from the crowd called out. _

_The Soldiers just laughed, "You will all be eliminated with the town." People gasped in horror and some fled the town center to get back home but most stayed to hear the rest of what the Soldiers had to say, "Think of it as a heroic thing to do, you die to save people involved with our great company Shinra! That is all!" The Soldiers said as they began pressing buttons on a device. Soon there were a series of explosions all around them. Screams could be heard from all directions as people started running._

_My eyes widened, I had to get home to my family. I began running through crowds of people who were trying to get away from the Soldiers who began open firing. More explosions were happening throughout the town. I soon reached my home but before entering I grabbed a gun in my shed and loaded it. I ran in to see my wife and daughter huddled in the corner. _

_"__Daddy what's going on!?" My daughter cried at me._

_"__Start gathering supplies." I said helping my wife up off the floor, "They are killing everyone because of the outbreak." _

_She gasped and they both started pulling things out of cupboards and shoving them into bags while their daughter cried in the background. The explosions continued and gun shots were heard in-between the loud explosions. _

_"__Wait here! I'm going to open up the cellar." I said running back out to the shed. I walked to the back and moved a work table to the side and pulled open the door on the floor. A scream had caught my attention that erupted from the house. I turned fast and ran up back into my house and stood in the door way. There were two Soldiers in there, cornering my daughter and wife aiming their guns ready to fire. I pulled out my gun and shot them both before they could do anything. _

_"__Come on!" I screamed at them before running out of the house to make sure it was safe. I heard another explosion, this one closer. Much closer. I only soon realized it happened right behind me and the force of it threw my body forward. I smacked my head once I hit the ground and darkness quickly consumed me._

_…_

_I felt something nudging my shoulder continuously. I groaned as my head throbbed. I opened my eyes groggily and looked at the figure next to me that was nudging me. It was dark out which caused me to shiver slightly at the cold. It took me a few seconds to realize what had happened. I sat up fast ignoring the intense burning pain in my arm. I then noticed a frightened little boy sitting on the ground next to me. I ignored him for the time being and stood up to get a closer look at my house to find my wife and daughter. _

_It was completely destroyed. A bomb had been planted under it. I felt my knees get weak when I spotted my wife's arm and a pool of blood seeping out from under the rubble. Tears flowed down my face as I looked at the houses around me, which were also destroyed. I wiped my tears off my face fast. Now could not been the time to cry about this, I needed to find survivors and help them. _

_I stood up fast and felt my arm ache. When I finally went to examine it, I noticed there wasn't much of it. My entire arm was covered in blood. I couldn't see very well since it was dark. Upon closer inspection I could see blackened skin that had been burned and when I thought I spotted bone I looked away, feeling somewhat nauseous. I took a few deep breaths and looked at my fingers and tried moving them, nothing. I turned my attention from my arm to the boy when I felt a tug on my pant leg_

_The little boy looked about a little older than my daughter. He had light blue eyes and messy brown hair. He had a freely bleeding cut going down the center of his face. I crouched down to his level, trying to get a good look at the cut. It wasn't too deep but eventually it would need to be cleaned. The boy sniffed, "Can you help me find my mommy and daddy?" He said wiping the blood and tears off his face._

_I nodded, still feeling the adrenaline coursing through me. "Y-yea, can you take me to your house?" I asked the little boy who nodded. The boy grabbed my good hand and pulled me in the direction of his home. _

_Once we had got there, to my surprise the house was still standing, "Wait out here." I told the boy before walking through the front door which was broken off its hinges. I saw and man and a woman lying on the ground in pools of blood, their bodies littered with bullet holes. I shook his head sadly and leaned against the door frame, trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened. I left the house and knelt down in front of the boy once again, "What's your name?" I asked trying to lighten the mood and take the attention off his 'missing parents'._

_"__I'm Leon, Soldier First Class!" He said with confidence and laughed. _

_I felt a pang hatred at the thought of the Shinra Soldiers and troops and what they had done but the boy had no idea. I wasn't about to crush a little boy's spirit and tell him his parents had just died. I smiled and put my hand to my forehead, saluting Leon. "Well Soldier, I am your commanding officer Aaden and we have a mission to do."_

_Leon laughed and saluted me back, "Yes Captain!" _

_I picked Leon up with my good arm and threw him on my back. I listened to Leon talk about anything and everything. I decided to finally let my tears flow freely knowing no one could see. We needed a place to stay and we also needed to search for survivors. Shinra had taken everything away from me. They, in cold blood murdered my family and everyone else. My hate for Shinra only grew stronger. Yeah, there were other people in the world who disliked Shinra but never did anything about it due to how big and strong the Shinra army was. But this time I was going to fight back and take Shinra down no matter what it took. _

…

**Zack's pov**

Aaden spoke somewhat quieter, "Shinra never said anything about destroying Mideel. Only that the town was shut down momentarily and no visitors were aloud. I guess everyone just eventually forgot about it. I gathered survivors and we sent the children and women to Cosmo Canyon to be safe. We decided to make use of this base that wasn't destroyed and created our group. I sent men out to different towns to gather anyone who hated Shinra and wanted to join us to fight back. I met up with the commander of Wutai and we made an agreement and we got 'em on our side. This base and the Wutai base are our main bases, where people come if they want to fight. We've sent those who don't wish to fight but want to join us to Cosmo Canyon with the others where they won't be bothered by Shinra. I have squads scattered out in different towns gathering and training troops. We are about half the size of Shinra's army but we are strong and no longer afraid. We are getting ready to fight back."

I looked at Aaden in awe. I wanted to speak but Cloud beat me too it, "I-I'm sorry, I-"

Aaden cut him off, "There's no need for any apologies mate. It's in the past now."

I finally spoke, "What ever happened with this disease? I remember Shinra tearing down the mako energy converters and setting up new ones in every town a few years back."

Aaden sighed, "Sadly Geostigma is still around spreading slowly, and those machines are pumping out polluted life stream all day every day. Luckily the one here was shut down ages ago. My squads in different towns are still finding cases of it. Shinra is either too stupid to know that it's their own machines causing the disease or just don't care. Shinra only cares about those involved in the company."

I thought for a moment, "So how exactly did Geostigma start up?"

"I have some scientists who are still researching it but they found out it was for _sure _coming from the polluted life stream. But we don't know what's in it yet that is causing it. Only some people catch it though, and the more you are exposed to it the faster it takes over and eventually kills you. There hasn't been any malfunctions of the machines other than that one time here, so it's spreading slowly. It gives my scientists time to find a cure and research more about it."

"Damn…" Was all I could say.

After a few seconds of silence Aaden spoke once more,"I'd love to have you two join us. We need men like you."

"I'm sorry but I will have to decline. Cloud and I are going to Midgar to earn money and get him better, then leave somewhere else where Shinra can't find us." I said firmly.

"You can't just run away from this your whole life." Aaden pointed out, "Please just think about it a little longer." Aaden pleaded with me.

I sighed, "Alright…"

"Take your time mate." He said holding out his hand waiting for me to shake it as a gesture for a truce. I stared at Aaden's hand, debating. Aaden sighed, "Listen we don't have to be friends but at least we can share a common enemy." I thought for a moment and came to the conclusion I could completely trust him, I gripped Aaden's hand firmly and shook it.

…

It had been a week since our encounter with Aaden. Cloud seemed about the same but was able to walk around a little more on his own which made it easier for me because then I didn't have to constantly watch him. Now that Cloud knew the gist of what had happened to us, it seemed like he began remembering more details and encounters of what had happened while we were in the mansion. I hated it because I was then forced to answer more of Cloud's questions which only brought his mood down. I didn't want to tell him, I wanted him to rest but I didn't want to make it worse by lying. There were a few certain things Cloud would ask me about and I knew for a fact it would be better to lie about so I did, like one particular question Cloud had one day. I was laying on the bunk above Cloud with my eyes closed, dozing on and off. "Zack?" I heard Cloud say from under me.

I sighed and opened my eyes, "Yea?"

"Was Dave Matthews someone who worked for Hojo?"

My eyes widened as I heard that name. It had been a guard in the mansion Cloud had issues with. He had an eye for Cloud and constantly bugged him and made him feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. There were numerous times where he'd try to assault Cloud, unfortunately he had succeeded once. I had brutally murdered him in cold blood because of it, which Hojo was not happy about and I was severely punished for it. I was hoping I never had to remember that bastard ever again, especially since he was the first person I had killed that wasn't involved in war. "Why?" I asked.

"I don't know the name just kind of popped up in my head."

I gritted my teeth, "Yea he's just some douchey guard that we didn't like, don't worry about it." I said and it went silent again for a few minutes.

Cloud spoke up again, "Zack why don't we join Aaden's troops? Why not take Shinra out now so we don't have to worry about it later? Seems like a good idea."

I leaned over the side of my bed and looked down at Cloud, "Because it's a risky, dumb move. And we need to get to Midgar." I laid back down and I could hear shuffling under me. I assumed Cloud had sat up and got out of bed.

"He said he had a few squads in Midgar, we can go to them and help them out." Cloud pressed on.

It was moments like this where I'd get frustrated with Cloud, "No Cloud, it's too dangerous for you to be joining any army and fighting anyone." I said sitting up and climbed down from my bed, avoiding making eye contact with Cloud.

"Well going to Midgar on our own is more of a risky dumb move, especially when we don't have anyone watching our backs! Shinra's headquarters and the Soldier base is there!" Cloud took a few steps closer to me,

I didn't want to argue or explain anything anymore. I was too tired, "You wouldn't understand." I said bluntly.

Cloud ran his hands through his hair, "Well maybe I would if you just told me then I _would_ understand!" Cloud snapped.

"We are done talking about this Cloud!" I said loudly and bent down slightly so I was in Cloud's face, "We're done." I repeated seriously. I didn't want to yell but these past few days have been hell. No sleep wasn't helping my mood either. How could I sleep when I knew Cloud was probably dying and that we were being chased by Shinra?

"You're not in control of me Zack. You can't make my choices for me!"

I turned away from Cloud and began rummaging through my back pack, "Cloud, enough." I did feel bad about Cloud feeling this way but I just wanted to keep him safe. I wanted to protect him and keep him hidden away from everyone. I didn't want to be the cause of anymore pain inflicted on him. Cloud was really all I had left and I was all Cloud had left. I had never planned on leaving Cloud's side, or Cloud leaving mine. I wanted to make things easier for him but I knew Cloud wouldn't cooperate no matter what.

I suddenly felt a slight shove on my back from behind. It wasn't that hard because of Cloud's weak state and me being much bigger then him but it still caused me to stumble back, "You can't always be the hero Zack!" When I turned around to face Cloud, Cloud threw his fist towards my face but I easily caught it in my hand. Cloud tried to pull away but I had a firm grip on his fist. He threw his other fist but I had caught it with my other hand. Cloud kept trying to yank out of my grip. I felt his tugs getting weaker and weaker until Cloud wasn't struggling anymore.

"It's okay Cloud." I said to him. Cloud looked away from me, refusing to meet my gaze. I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around him. Cloud just stood there not bothering unmoving, instead he buried his face in my shoulder and let his tears fall freely, "It's okay." I said once more. But everything wasn't okay, I just didn't know what else to say.

"Z-Zack." Cloud said into my shoulder before I suddenly felt his body fall into me.

I tightened my grip around him, basically holding him up, "Cloud?" I shook him lightly but I got no response. I pulled him back to look at him and he was deathly pale. I placed a hand on his forehead and felt a fever slowly rising. I quickly laid Cloud down on his bed before going to the bathroom and wet a towel with cold water. I picked up the garbage can and brought it out with me in case Cloud was going to be sick. Cloud was now shaking rapidly and his whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I rested the cold towel across his head, hoping it would do something.

Cloud's shaking only worsened within a few minutes, which started to worry me. I pressed a hand down firmly on Cloud's chest trying to keep him from moving so much. Cloud hadn't blacked out this long before. It was usually just a few seconds but this time it had been minutes, "Cloud, come on wake up." I said firmly, "You're scaring me man!" I shouted trying desperately to wake him up, fearing he had gone into a coma again. Cloud began coughing and dry heaving so I turned him onto his side and held the garbage can close to his face. Just like I had expected Cloud threw up his stomachs contents, but this time was different. I could see blood in the garbage can and in Cloud's mouth. I felt terrified and the only thing left to do was to get Anthony to help Cloud. I knew Cloud would hate me for it but it was my only option.

…

I pushed the door to the infirmary open. Anthony He stood up fast when he saw me, "Bring him here." He said to me calmly. I nodded and followed Anthony to a room close by and set Cloud down on the bed gently. Cloud was as white as the sheets and his limbs flailed as his body shook rapidly. Anthony must have noticed my shirt covered in small splotches of Cloud's blood, "Are you hurt?" Anthony said as he began taking Cloud's vitals.

"It's not my blood. Cloud's been throwing it up non stop." I said feeling panicked.

"Hold him down. I need to get an IV in him."

I pushed Cloud's shoulders down and tried to keep him as still as possible. Cloud began whispering stuff that I couldn't understand. It's like he was speaking another language. I could feel Cloud's body jerk forward. I grabbed the garbage can next to the bed fast and held it up to Cloud's face before he began throwing up more blood. Once he was done he continued whispering the strange language.

Anthony had finally managed to get the IV in but Cloud's body took a sudden turn. He shoved Anthony and I back hard enough that he caused Anthony to fall and I crashed into the wall behind me. He ripped the IV out and all the other pads that Anthony had stuck to his chest. Blood poured from his mouth, nose, and even his ears. His eyes were glazed over and bright green, his pupils replaced with slits. He sat up trying to get untangled from the bed sheets and continued speaking non sense I couldn't understand. Anthony jumped up off the ground and threw his weight on Cloud holding him down, "Zack open the cabinet behind you!" Anthony shouted as he struggled to hold Cloud down. Cloud let out a scream of anger and pain which only made me more motivated to move faster, "Grab the syringe with the green fluid!"

I did so but noticed the label, "It says it's mako!"

"I know! Cloud freaked out like this before but it wasn't this bad. Everything I gave him didn't work but mako did! Hurry Zack, you need to give it to him! I can't hold him down anymore!"

"You're crazy! Mako is what's causing this!" I screamed at him. My hand holding the syringe shook violently. I was freaking out.

"Zack I can explain later, I can't this very second! You just have to trust me and do it!"

I hesitantly walked up to Cloud's side and began preparing the syringe. Cloud began struggling more before he managed to shove Anthony off of him once again and threw himself at me. He grabbed my wrist in one hand to keep the syringe away from him, and clamped his other hand around my throat. I struggled to breathe as I tried prying Cloud's hand off my neck. I had been surprised by Cloud's sudden strength.

Anthony jumped in again trying to pull Cloud away from me. I looked into his glowing eyes. I knew that, that wasn't Cloud anymore. I felt Cloud's grip slacken for a split second and I took that opportunity to rip my neck out of his iron grip. I grabbed the syringe with my free hand and shoved it into Cloud's upper arm and pushed the liquid into him.

Cloud's shaking and struggling began to die down slowly. His grip on my wrist loosened before his arm went limp and fell to his side. The rest of Cloud's body went limp and his back fell onto the bed. He breathed hard with his eyes closed tightly. The bleeding from Cloud's mouth, nose, and ears seemed to continue but soon slowed down when Anthony gave him another injection in his arm.

I stepped back a bit and breathed hard as I rubbed my neck. Anthony also was breathing hard but seemed relieved, "You okay?" He asked me.

I nodded still in shock, "Yea I just… I'm going to just go for a walk." I said leaving the infirmary before Anthony could say anymore.

…

I wandered around deep in thought and soon found myself outside. I shivered slightly as a cool breeze swept over me. There weren't many troops outside anymore due to the chilled fall weather. I sat on the ground and rested my head between my knees in defeat. The dull throbbing around my neck reminded me of what had just happened. Cloud's voice echoed in my head, _"You can't always the hero Zack!" _Maybe Cloud had been right? How was I a hero if I couldn't even help my best friend?

I sighed. I felt like Cloud had been drifting away from me the past few days. Cloud barely had a conversation with me anymore. I knew Cloud wasn't much of a talker but he would at least acknowledge that he was listening to me by saying a few words every now and then. The rare times when Cloud would talk to me, always somehow led to an argument. It wasn't even just not talking to me, Cloud wouldn't even go near me, let alone touch me. I could always feel Cloud shrink away from my touch, which was odd for us considering how close we had gotten. I was extremely surprised that Cloud had let me hug him moments before his episode. I could really tell that Cloud had finally had it with me. I thought back at the moment where Cloud had actually tried to hit me. I felt hurt at the fact I was losing my friend. I couldn't blame him though. I knew I had been controlling and even more so after escaping from the mansion.

Even though Cloud and I argued a lot, realization had finally hit me this time. I was done with hiding and running away. I should have realized Cloud was right. If we took out Shinra right now, the weight of constantly fearing about being caught would be gone. As much as I didn't want to get involved with anything that has to do with Shinra, I knew it would be best for not only Cloud and I, but everyone else in the world. I wasn't going to let Shinra win this time.

I was pulled out of thought by the sound of footsteps approaching, "Hey…" Said Aaden as he sat down on the ground next to me, "Anthony told me what happened. "You… doing okay?"

"We are going to join you," I said firmly, "I mean… if the offer is still open."

Aaden shook his head, "Don't feel like you need to owe me anything mate. You join by your choice."

"I do owe you. But that's not why I'm joining. I want Shinra gone." I said bluntly.

Aaden sighed, "We can worry about this later. Anthony wants to talk with you." I wanted to say something but quickly shut up and nodded. Aaden clapped a hand on my shoulder and stood up. I stood up as well and they we both walked to the infirmary together.

…

I walked in and my eyes immediately went towards Cloud. He lie on his back unmoving, hooked up to various machines. I walked closer and noticed his eyes were dull and staring up at the ceiling. His cheeks were flushed, indicating he had a fever. My heart sank a little when I touched his arm and Cloud lie still, not making any indication he was a where of my presence. I turned toward Anthony, "Is he-"

He cut me off, "Don't worry. He's just a little loopy. He'll come out of it soon." Anthony said giving me a reassuring smile.

"So he's not comatose?" I said sighing with relief when Anthony nodded.

Anthony spoke, "Listen Zack. I have a good friend Vince who is a brilliant doctor. He has gathered the all research of what we know about Geostigma so far. He went to Midgar some time ago to get more information on Geostigma and to look out for our troops that are up there. I just got off the phone with him about Cloud's situation. He says he thinks he can help."

Aaden cut in, "You can ride with the next squad I send. But Zack you don't have to join for us to help you and Cloud. You were right, you guys need to get away from Shinra and hide."

I shook my head, "I told you, we are joining to help you and take Shinra down. There is going to be a war between you guys and Shinra soon. Let's be honest here, you guys don't stand a chance of winning without more information about Shinra. I want to help you get that information and defeat Shinra for good. As much as I hate it, it needs to be done. Shinra needs to be stopped from hurting people and ruining lives. They are killing the planet and taking innocent lives. It's time for this to stop."

We all stood quietly for a moment. Aaden chuckled slightly, "Welcome I guess."

I smiled, "When do we leave for Midgar?"

"First thing in the morning. Troops are going to load up supplies then you're off." He held out a thick metal wrist band, "I use this to stay in touch with my commanders watching over my men. I think it would be best if we stay in touch." He said pressing a button on it.

I watched in awe as it popped open and a blue holograph shot out displaying multiple options. I took it and examined it carefully, "I haven't even seen something like this in Shinra!" I said clipping it to my wrist.

"Beautiful gear and weapon work is all by Cid and Vince." Aaden said proudly.

"Wait… you're not coming with us?" I asked slightly disappointed.

"I will come down a few times now and then but I got to watch over my troops here."

I turned my attention towards Cloud again, "So what exactly happened?" I asked Anthony.

Anthony sighed, "I'm not exactly sure… he had some sort of seizer and it's like someone else was trying to control him."

_"__Jenova." _I thought and clenched my fists. I didn't bother saying anything about Jenova to Anthony. He would have thought I was crazy.

"Something similar like this has happened before though when you two first came in. It's as if someone new is taking over his body when it's weak enough, like when it's near death."

"And the bleeding?"

"The extra mako in his system has no cells to attach to. So it attaches to his blood cells, which causes his blood to thin and no longer be able to clot. His blood was so thin it oozed right out of him. I gave him a clotting injection and he will need more after it wears off."

I furrowed my brow, "So if the mako did that then why'd you want me to give him more?"

"His body was given excessive amounts of mako. His body then adapted to it and now needs it to survive. Now that his dosage was cut off, he is taking on the severe withdrawal effects. It's killing him to not have it but it's also killing him to have it. His body is dying and when I give it mako it's like a temporary adrenaline shot. We need a medicine that gets rid of the mako slowly and replace his body's dependence on something natural and not mako. I can't guarantee we can get all the mako out though. It's fused itself to him. We can get out maybe half of it, but he will have to live with the effects of it for the rest of his life."

"Would he even be able to live a normal life." I asked sadly.

"Of course! It wouldn't be this severe. He would just need to keep up on medications. But who knows, maybe Vince can somehow cure him! You never know with that guy." Anthony said hopefully.

We all stood silently in the room but all turned towards Cloud when we heard a soft weak groan, "We'll leave so you can talk to him." Aaden said before he and Anthony left.

I pulled a chair up to Cloud's bedside and watch Cloud blink a few times before looking up at me in confusion. His confusion was the replaced with hurt. His gaze shifted to my neck before meeting my eyes again. His eyes filled with tears and he held his breath, "Zack… I-I…"

I grabbed his hand trying to calm him down, "It's okay Spike." I said trying to comfort the blond.

"I'm s-sorry..." Cloud said trembling slightly.

"Cloud look at me." I waited till Cloud met my gaze before continuing, "I know that wasn't you and you know that to. Don't say sorry when you couldn't do anything to stop it." I said reassuringly. Cloud just nodded then and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He relaxed more into the pillow and closed his eyes, "How do you feel?" I finally asked.

"Like shit." Cloud said plainly as he opened his eyes slowly once more.

I chuckled lightly, "Well you look like it." I forced a smile when I heard a quiet chuckle come from Cloud, "We are going to Midgar tomorrow Cloud. Aaden's got a doctor there that's going to help you."

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with Aaden or his men anymore?"

"Well I changed my mind. We are joining them. We are going to help take Shinra down!" I said confidently. The corner of Cloud's mouth twitched slightly as he closed his tired eyes once more. I stood up and figured he should rest before they left. But Cloud's grip tightened on my hand when I tried letting go.

"Don't go." Cloud said his voice shaking slightly. I sat back down and Cloud's grip loosened once he knew I was staying. This brought back memories from the mansion. In a weird way, the memories were comforting. I would sit by Cloud's bedside and merely hold his hand or lie next to him to provide him warmth.

"Don't do that again." I said seriously.

"No promises." Cloud said tiredly drifting to sleep.

"I'm going to fix everything Spikey, I promise." I said holding Cloud's hand tighter. I knew he shouldn't promise anything after breaking so many previous promises, but I knew no matter what I was going to keep Cloud safe. Even if it killed me.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Swearing, gore, violence and adult themes*****

**Sorry for grammar/format/spelling errors!**

**I don't own anything final fantasy but I do own my original characters and my story.**

**Enjoy! ~ The Native**

Chapter 4

**Zack's pov**

I stretched and cracked my joints as soon as I had slipped out of the truck along with the other troops. They had been driving for about a day and were almost to Midgar. I looked ahead and saw twelve other black trucks with troops pouring out of them wanting to stretch their stiff limbs. We had been surrounded by pure desert. Despite how cold and dusty it was, it felt good to finally get out of the crowded truck and get some fresh air.

"How you holding up?" I heard someone call from behind me.

I turned around to see Carter, a troop I had met who was riding in the same truck as mine, "Fine, just a little claustrophobic." I said taking the offered water bottle from Carter and took a few sips.

Carter nodded, "Yea that's normal, we try and fit as many troops in a truck as we can get. Just be glad you aren't stored in the trucks with the supplies." He laughed.

"So where do all the troops stay in Midgar? I mean how do you not attract attention?"

"We stay in a few different small, old apartment buildings in the slums and when I say small I mean small. It's only two floors. But Shinra never checks out the slums or even cares for it. So there's nothing to worry about."

"And what exactly do you guys do?" I asked.

"Well we gather troops, train them, gather citizens who want to go to Cosmo Canyon, help people out, gather info on Shinra, etc."

I nodded and looked down sadly, "The war is going to start soon huh?"

Carter sighed, "Sadly yes. Shinra is starting to figure us out. That's why we have to work fast. Wutai will be joining up at the base in Mideel and Midgar soon, that's when we have to start preparing."

"It's a shame…"

Carter raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What is?"

"Half these troops have never seen or been involved in war." I trailed off.

"It's true, but we can trust Captain on the plan and training the troops." Carter said firmly, "Oh! I almost forgot!" He said digging through his pocket and pulled out a small pill bottle. "Leon just gave these to me. He said Anthony wanted to give you these for Cloud but our truck had already departed. Sorry it took so long to get them."

I slapped Carter on the back, "Don't worry about it!" I took the pills from him. "Thank you."

"Well I'm gonna go see what I can do to help out before we start departing again." Carter said walking away.

I scanned the group of troops who were in the same truck as mine and I couldn't see Cloud anywhere. I walked back to the truck and looked in. I saw Cloud in the same position he had been the entire trip so far, slumped in the corner against the trucks wall. I climbed back into the now empty truck. I sat next to Cloud and touched his shoulder gently.

"Hey buddy. You wanna come outside?" I asked softly. Cloud shifted his position slightly and shook his head, "Well I got some stuff for you that should help you feel better for a few hours." I said shaking the pill bottle.

Cloud finally looked up at me with saddened eyes. He lifted his hand slowly and gently touched my bruised neck. I grabbed his hand and moved it away from my throat and placed it back at his side, "I told you not to worry about it." I said seriously.

Cloud shook his head, "I'm sorry for everything Zack. I'm sorry for questioning all your decisions. I know you were just trying to do what you thought was right. And I'm sorry for being angry with you and trying to hit you and-"

I abruptly cut him off, "Blah blah blah, that's all I ever hear from you Spike! I told you that it's okay didn't I?" I said chuckling and ruffled Cloud's hair, "It's cool man."

Cloud smiled one of his rare smiles for a split second and nodded. I opened the pill bottle and poured out two pills and handed them to Cloud along with my water bottle. Cloud took the pills and popped them in his mouth and washed them down with water, "Thank you." He said quietly.

I felt his forehead, "You're feeling warm Spike."

Cloud just shooed my hand away and rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Zack!" He said to me for what felt like the millionth time.

I just held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright sheesh. I'm gonna go get some blankets. The suns setting and it gets cold here at night. We will be in Midgar by morning."

I left the truck once more. I just couldn't wait to get to Midgar. I knew traveling like this wasn't Cloud's favorite and there was help waiting for him there. I wished more than anything to be in Cloud's position instead of him. I just hoped he was at least getting some rest. I also couldn't wait to see Aerith. I constantly thought of what to say or how soon I should see her. But I had to keep reminding myself I needed to worry about one thing at a time. Aerith would have to wait. Just until I could get Cloud somewhat stable.

…

**Cloud's pov**

I was pulled from sleep hours later by being shook lightly. I opened his eyes slowly and saw Zack with his classic 'Zack' grin plastered across his face. I ignored him and closed my eyes once more trying to fall back asleep, "Clooooouuuuuud." Zack shook me again. I furrowed my brow. I knew Zack was trying to be annoying on purpose so I continued to ignore him, "Cloud!" Zack shouted causing my eyes to snap open from being slightly startled.

I glared at Zack, "What?"

"There's the famous Cloud bitch face I was looking for!" Zack's grin grew as he chuckled to himself.

I yawned before speaking, "Why are you so happy?"

"Because we just arrived in Midgar!"

I groaned and rubbed my tired eyes, "What time is it?"

"Looks like it's about 5 AM." Zack laughed at my annoyance, "You never were a morning person." He put a hand on my head, ruffling my hair slightly.

I wacked Zack's hand away from me, "And you are?"

Zack rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm and began dragging me out of the truck, "Come on, we need to get stuff done and get settled in, then you can rest!"

Zack had explained to me where we were staying and what the troop's objectives were. He had also explained that Aaden would contact us when we were needed for important missions. But when we weren't working on anything specific we were allowed to do whatever we wanted as long as it followed certain procedures and rules.

I looked around. It certainly was the slums. Just like I had remembered, or at least it all seemed familiar and what I pictured so I assumed it was a memory. Everything was run down, the smell, the piles of junk, the people, etc. "I-I think I had a mission here or something when I was in Solider." I told Zack as we waited for the other troops and supplies to be unloaded.

Zack's happy expression saddened for a split second but he smiled widely to conceal it. He die that a lot. I don't think he could tell but I noticed every time, "Y-yea maybe! Sure does feel nice out, right?" Zack said, dismissing the conversation fast.

Zack also did that a lot. Changing the subject. Sometimes it pissed me off but usually I didn't mind. I knew I should trust Zack but sometimes it was hard. I just wanted to know if everything I remembered was true. I wanted to ask if it was true and press on and try and get an answer but I saw Leon approaching. I'd talk to Zack about it later.

Leon waved, "Zack! There you are! Could you help me real fast!"

"Yea man! What needs to be done?"

"We need to gather the people the troops here have rounded up. Load them in the trucks."

Zack gave Leon a confused look, "Huh?"

"People find out about us and want to join so they train with our troops, but those who don't want to fight we load them in the trucks and they are taken to Cosmo Canyon."

"Ahh gotcha! Alrighty then, let's do it!" Zack said clapping his hands together. He turned to me, "Just sit tight Spike." He said leaving with Leon and leaving me alone.

…

I sat on the ground watching the sun slowly rise. I messed around with my shoe lace trying to pass time. I had asked the troops if there was anything to do that I could help with but they all said they had it taken care of. Just like Zack, they had told me to wait till they were done unloading supplies, fixing up the trucks, and loading people back in. I had felt sick again, like I was going to puke any moment. Not to mention the constant chills and aches in my joints. I had been able to use my limbs more when I was up and moving around. But sitting still again was slowly making them hard to use as they were before. The medicine Zack had gave me early did help me feel slightly better. They made my body feel numb from the pain and had made it easier for me to sleep. I'd have to ask Zack for more once they get to the base.

A pair of small feet then stood in front of me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw a little boy. He had shaggy brown hair that almost covered his dark blue eyes. He was definitely from the slums due to his unkempt appearance, "Are you okay?" He asked me.

I just nodded and stood up, staring down at the boy before looking around for his parents or someone. I was surprised the troops were okay with a little boy waltzing around here. He spoke again, "It's okay they know who I am." The boy said referring to the troops, "They offered to take me in with the others to a safe place forever ago but I stayed to help." He smiled, "Are you one of them?"

I just nodded again. This situation was odd. The boy seemed to perk up more, "That's cool, I want to be one to! But Olan said I'm too young… but I'm aloud to train with everyone and help out. Olan said I had to leave with the other people if bad stuff starts happening though. I don't know what kind of bad stuff he means. Maybe an explosion! That sounds cool though! Do you know Olan?" I shook my head, "Do you ever talk? Because normal people talk."

"I think you just talk too much." I said giving the boy a half smile. It was a genuine smile. It felt real. This boy was funny to me. It felt good to feel something else instead of pain, worry and sadness.

The boy just folded his arms, "You're weird." He said plainly.

"Well so are you." I said back.

The boy just giggled, "I'm Denzel!"

"Cloud."

"Cloud? Even your name is weird!"

I shrugged and wiped the sweat from my heated forehead. I looked around for Zack but didn't spot him anywhere, "Are you sick?" Denzel spoke up.

I rolled my eyes, "You ask a lot of questions." Denzel gave me a look saying he was still waiting for an answer. He wasn't going to budge until I answered so I did, "Kind of." I said bluntly.

"With what? Do you have my sick?" Denzel moved his long bangs to the side, exposing his forehead which was splotched with black.

"Geostigma…" I said thinking back to what Aaden had said about it, "I-I'm sorry." I said furroing my brows.

Denzel gave me a confused look, "Why are you sorry? You're sick to. You should be sorry for yourself." Denzel laughed as if I had made a silly mistake, "Besides, Vince can fix anything! He can make cool robot arms and stuff! I want one!" He said waving his arm around.

I couldn't believe this kid. I was amazed by the amount of happiness he gave off. I felt calm talking to Denzel. I no longer had the worries of the world or felt as sick. I felt comforted by the amount of hope Denzel had. I felt as if everyone had lost hope and Denzel was the only one left to carry it.

"So where's your Geostigma?" Denzel said pulling me out of my thoughts once more.

"What? Oh! I don't have it. I have mako poisoning." I said with little emotion. I hated saying that word.

Denzel raised his eyebrow, "Mako? Are you a monster?" He said stepping back slightly with caution. He held up his fists as if he were ready to fight me, "My mom told me anyone who ate mako was a monster!"

I knew Denzel's mom was probably referring 'monsters' to Soldiers, which I could completely understand. I held my hands up in surrender, "No. I'm on your side remember? A bad guy tried to make me and my friend monsters by giving us mako."

Denzel relaxed slightly, "Hmm… I figured since you don't look like a monster you weren't a monster. But why would anyone eat _that_ stuff?!" He said sticking out his tongue.

I couldn't hold back a light chuckled. Denzel only tilted his head in confusion, "You don't eat it."

"Whatever!" Denzel argued.

I turned around when I heard my name being called and saw Zack walking towards me . Denzel looked behind me as well to see who had been calling my name and tilted his head and pointed a finger at Zack, "Is he weird too?"

I nodded firmly, "Yea he is _very_ weird. So I'd get out of here while you still have the chance."

Denzel nodded enthusiastically, "See you later Cloud!" He said waving and running off towards a group of troops.

Zack panted slightly and was covered in a light layer of sweat, "Who was that?" He said referring to Denzel.

"That's Denzel. He's just a kid that the troops let stick around and help out."

"Okay then, well hope you're ready to walk a bit! We are ready to go! The base is about a mile away and we got supplies to carry!"

…

I trudged behind the group of troops with Zack slowly walking by my side carrying two boxes. I had told Zack numerous times that he could walk ahead with the others but he refused to leave my side. I had also tried to reason with Zack in letting me carry a box but Zack wouldn't let me no matter what I said. I did appreciate Zack's company though. I wasn't very fond of the slums, at least that's what I remembered. I hated how dark it looked. I hated seeing the people watch me and stare as if I were something beyond this planet. There were also people littering the streets who begged for items or down right threatened us or the other troops up ahead. I just walked closer to Zack hoping we'd reach the base soon.

Once we did reach the base, the troops began unloading supplies and were greeted by others. The base was small like Zack had said. It was a run down two story apartment. Definitely didn't look like an army base which made me feel slightly better. Up ahead emerging from the several groups of troops I could see someone calling and waving at Zack and I.

The man had walked up to us. He stood about Zack's height and looked about early thirties. He was well-built and had pale violet eyes. He had longish grey-toned hair that was worn up in a red bandana. His hair made his already light skin look even lighter then he really was, "You must be Zack and Cloud! Aaden told me everything about you guys. You probably get this a lot but damn… all I can say is sorry." He laughed lightly.

Zack just shook his head and smiled, "It's alright!"

"I'm Olan. I'm the commander in charge of the bases in Midgar. Vince is to but he's on the plate at the moment. So I will be here to explain everything for you two." He turned towards the base, "Follow me, I will explain the basic procedures!"

Zack and I followed him into the small apartment building. Olan began walking around showing the different rooms to us, "This is a standard apartment complex building and it's not big at all so it's easy to get around and find everything. There's others similar to these everywhere in the slums full of other troops. It has a series of rooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and there is a gym that we do most of our training at. Troops are allowed to leave the base if you get permission from your commander. In your case, by what Aaden told me, you are your own commander so you don't have to follow the rules of the troops. But at least let someone know when you leave just in case."

Zack nodded, "Are the troops aloud onto the plate?"

"Only for certain tasks, never for free time. But like I said, you two are your own commander so feel free to go up there if you want to. It's crawling with Shinra though." Olan said firmly and continued showing them around.

I had then noticed the big grouping of black splotches on the side of Olan's neck that looked similar to Denzel's, "You have Geostigma?" I asked but was elbowed in the ribs by Zack who shook his head, indicating not to say anything about it.

Olan chuckled lightly when Zack elbowed me, "Yea for about two years now." He pulled down the collar of his shirt exposing more of the Geostigma that was bigger than I had thought.

We all stood in silence until Zack spoke up, "Well thanks for the tour!" He said looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oh I will show you to your room! Also one more thing. I don't mean to be a dick but you will have to follow some precautions that the other troops follow and don't worry, I have to follow them to." Olan stopped outside of a door indicating that this was our room, "I already left everything in there that you need. There's some clothes we require you to wear when you are anywhere outside the base. We don't want to attract attention by wearing uniforms. Uniforms are strictly for the bases only. And do not bring anyone from Shinra down here. I don't care if you know them or you say they won't tell, do _not_ bring them here."

Zack nodded firmly, "Got it."

"Alright you two rest up then, feel free to come and train whenever you like! And I was told you needed Vince. Like I said he's up on the plate now gathering some samples, but said he should be back tomorrow."

"Thank you." Zack nodded.

"Ring me up on this if you need anything." Olan said referring to his metal band identical to Zack's before heading down the hall.

When did Zack get one of those? I shrugged it off, not really caring much. Zack opened the door to our room and we walked in. The room was similar to our last room in Mideel, besides it being much smaller and dirtier. There also weren't bunk beds so I figured it was just the two of us sharing the room. Just like Olan had said, there was a large duffle bag on the floor filled with extra clothes, toothbrushes, towels, etc. I walked to the back of the room where the bathroom was located. I was hesitant before walking in and turning on the light. It definitely was a bathroom from the slums. I scrunched his nose in disgust before shutting the door.

"Well… It's uhhh nice?" Zack said trying to be positive.

"The cell we shared and the mansion was better than this." I said plainly before sitting on my squeaky bed.

Zack flopped down next to me, "Once we are done with all this shit with Shinra and get some money, we will get an apartment with _two_ bathrooms!" Zack said daydreaming about his 'dream' home.

That's something I could never understand about Zack. Even if everything was going to hell or seemed nearly impossible to accomplish, in his mind everything's always a possibility no matter the cost. Sure it was a possibility of getting his 'dream' home but it certainly would take an excessive amount of time and effort to achieve, but that didn't matter to Zack. That was a quality Zack had that I really admired.

I wanted to say something about his dumb idea but I decided not to. I didn't feel like being negative, "Can we have a pool table?" I asked joining in on the daydream.

Zack's smile seemed to brighten, "And a flat screen!" He sighed, "It's all gonna work out soon Spikey."

I watched him stand up and began rummaging through the duffle bag. He held up a few articles of clothing, "Well they aren't designer but it'll help us blend in." He said throwing some clothes onto my lap. "Carter said the troops that came in are gonna all go out tonight since it's really their only free day. Would you wanna go?"

I shrugged slightly and looked down at the clothes on my lap. I didn't really feel like it, physically and mentally. I didn't like being around people or talking to anyone other than Zack. I also didn't like the noise. Who am I kidding, I didn't like anything anymore. I liked it when it was just me and Zack in the silence when I'd usually be reading and he'd be doing whatever he usually does which is something always unusual. Like squats or daydreaming or complaining to me or having a one sided conversation with me that I'd occasionally join. That's what I liked. Even if Zack was irritating at times. It's just what I would prefer and it would remind me of the days before we were in the mansion. Granted I didn't remember any of it but it felt familiar and comforting and Zack usually acted like it was normal so I assumed it's what we used to do.

"Awe come on Spike, it'll give us a chance to relax a bit." Zack said looking slightly disappointed. Zack chuckled lightly, "Don't be so depressing all the time."

I clenched my jaw, "Alright…" I said hesitantly.

Zack smiled, "It'll be fun!" He said continuing to rummage through the duffle bag.

I stood up once more and gathered my 'new' clothes in my arms before walking to the bathroom again. I turned on the shower, I noticed the water was slightly tinted brown, and waited for it to heat up. Despite the few minutes of waiting, the water stayed at a room temperature. I was slightly disappointed because I had been hoping for a warm shower to ease my aching joints but I was at least grateful for running water.

I stepped in and began scrubbing my body thoroughly, feeling every scar and flaw he had. Some scars made me shiver just by touching it. I hated the feelings I'd get by looking at myself. Every time I looked at my scarred body a new memory would come to mind explaining how I got a scar. I wasn't entirely fond of my recent memories either. I had gotten a few good ones when I first woke up but lately they were all bad and frightening.

Once I felt the water getting colder I decided to step out. I dried my body off quickly trying to beat the cold. I slipped into my clothes which just made my clean body feel dirty again. I looked at myself in the dirty mirror. My clothes were worn and oversized, making me look even smaller then I actually was. The dark clothes contrasted with my sickly pale skin making me stand out more. I shook my head and combed through my damp spikes with my fingers before leaving the bathroom.

The room was empty. Zack must've left when I was in the shower. It didn't bother me too much though, I liked the complete silence every once and awhile. I thought about leaving to find a book or something to occupy myself but my body told me otherwise.

I sat on my bed, taking deep breaths to counter-act my nausea. I looked around the room looking for something to distract myself with. I then realized the smell that illuminated throughout the room. It was musty and humid which did not help his nausea. Maybe I should clean. After all, we were going to be staying there for a while. Might as well make it more comfortable for Zack and I. I grabbed a towel and soaked it in soapy water in the sink in the bathroom. I got on my hands and knees and began scrubbing the tile floor.

…

A few hours passed and I stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking over my finished work. It was definitely an improvement from before, but the tiles, porcelain sink and toilet were still splotched with various stains of unknown substances. It wasn't perfect but I felt somewhat more comfortable using the bathroom now.

My attention from my work was now focused on the door to the room as I heard it open. Zack walked in carrying a small box and smiling at me. He set the box down on the bed, "Hey Cloud! Sorry for leaving. Olan needed my help and you were in the shower."

I shrugged, "Its fine." I sat down on my bed and set the dirty towel down next to me.

"What have you been up to?" Zack sat on his own bed across from me.

I held up the dirty towel, "Cleaning."

Zack scrunched his nose, "Well I'm glad I took this stuff then." He said referring to the box. "I helped Olan clear out a room full of junk so it could be used. I figured you wouldn't be training much so I grabbed some stuff for you to pass time. Come and have a look!" Zack said rummaging through the box.

I stood up and walked over to Zack's bed and peeked inside the box. I pulled out a few books, old tools, and a broken radio. I held the radio and raised an eyebrow before looking at Zack, "Hey you use to be pretty handy, maybe you can try fixing it."

That was something I didn't know. It didn't seem special to me, "Yea I guess." I said setting the radio down and pick up a book and began flipping through it.

"Well I'm gonna go help Olan finish up. It should only take a few more minutes. Need anything?" I thought for a moment before looking down at my attire. Zack laughed loudly, "I'll see if I can get you some smaller clothes and maybe some more books."

"Can I have some more of those pills?" I asked as my sick body reminded me about them.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm such an fuckhead! I forgot!" He dug through his pockets and pulled out the small pill bottle. He opened it and dumbed two into his hand and dropped them into my hand, "That should help. Sorry I didn't get them to you sooner." Zack said looking down guiltily.

"It's okay Zack." I said forcing a small smile for a split second.

"Alright, I'll be back soon! Then I will just change, then we can meet up with Carter and the others and go." Zack said walking out the door.

I dry swallowed the pills before going back to my own bed. I leaned against the wall while opening the old book and began reading.

…

Just like Zack had said, he entered the room a few minutes later with a bag full of clothes and books for me and began changing into his own 'slum attire'. I just kept reading my book until I was interrupted by Zack, "Ready to go?"

I looked up from my book and debated if he really wanted to go or not. Before I could say anything Zack spoke again, "You don't have to come Cloud, but the night is still young. Might as well get our mind off of things for a few hours right?"

I shut my book, "Yea you're right." I really didn't want to go but it would make Zack happy. I figured I needed to get out anyway and get some air. My medicine had kicked in so I wouldn't have to worry about feeling like absolute shit.

Zack flashed a wide smile, "Don't worry Spike it'll be fun!" Oh, how I wanted to believe that.

…

We walked out of the base and met up with the group of men who had been waiting for us, mostly for Zack I was just the usual tag along. They all greeted Zack and I and began walking through the slums. I regretted not bring a jacket when I started to shiver slightly at the cold night air. The small group soon reached a tiny run down bar, "It's not the best place but at least we have the night off." Carter said to Zack, "Besides, it's probably the best bar that's closest to the base and it's cheap."

We all piled in and sat at a few of the tables that scattered the bar. There were only a few other individuals in the bar besides us. They were sat up at the booth and only turned around once to glare at the new noise that was brought in to the once quiet bar before turning their attention back to their drinks. I sat quietly next to Zack and listened to the men's conversations about where each of them came from or what kind of girls they liked. The waiter then brought us all beers. Everyone except me each picked up a bottle without hesitation. Carter offered a beer to me but Zack declined for me like usual, "Sorry Cloud, don't know what alcohol would do to all that mako in you." Zack said to me before taking a sip of his beer.

"Come on Zack let the kid take a swig!" One of the troops said.

"He's under-aged guys… I think" Zack thought for a moment before he chuckled and ruffled my hair, "Plus it tastes like shit."

"Don't think that matters much down here eh?" Said another troop.

"Alright fine!"

He handed me almost empty beer. I looked at it for a few seconds before taking it hesitantly. I didn't really care for alcohol. I wasn't really in the mood but when everyone seemed so enthusiastic about me trying it for the first time I didn't want to make it a big deal if I said no.

The men all leaned in closer to see me take his first drink of alcohol. I took a small sip but immediately regret it. I coughed as my throat burned when I swallowed it, not to mention the foul taste. Zack slapped me on the shoulder and took his beer back before finishing it off. The troops all laughed loudly as they watched me cough.

"Don't worry, we all felt that way." Carter said and they all laughed more and continued drinking.

Throughout the night Zack was downing drinks left and right along with the other men. Their faces were flushed from the alcohol in their systems and their speech was slurred as they continued to talk and laugh with each other. I had sat quietly most of the time. I felt my medicine slowly beginning to wear off as my aches, chills, and nausea returned. I had thought a few times about asking Zack for more medicine but didn't feel like talking to him when he was drunk.

But my symptoms only continued to worsen and it had eventually gotten to the point where I didn't care whether Zack was drunk or not, I just didn't want to feel as sick anymore, "Zack." I said quietly but was obviously not heard over the loud laughter erupting from the men, "Zack." I said once more touching his arm.

Zack swayed in his chair as he turned to face me, "Eyyy buddy, you don' look so hot." Zack slurred, "Have sum more." Zack said shoving his beer into my face.

I shook my head as the stench of alcohol made my nausea worse, "Can I have some medicine?" I asked, trying to ignore how annoying Zack was being.

Zack swung an arm around me and pulled me closer. I held my breath as the overwhelming smell was starting to be too much. Zack pulled out the pill bottle and tossed it aside, "You don' need tha. This'll help." Zack placed the top of the bottle over my mouth, "Here lemme help ya." He said tilting the bottle causing the beer to dump all over me who because I refused to open my mouth

I pulled away from Zack and looked down at my beer soaked shirt as anger took over me, "Seriously Zack?" I snapped.

"Awww… you wasted it." Zack said sadly looking into the now empty bottle.

I clenched my fists. I needed to get out before I punched Zack in the face, "I'm leaving." I stated and stood up from my chair. Zack stood up as well and grabbed my arm and leaned heavily against me. My breath hitched at the sudden weight on my aching joints, "Zack get off." I said trying to shove him off.

"Don' leave buddy." Zack said leaning onto me more and hugged me tightly.

I struggled to get out of Zack's grip and gagged at the powering smell, "Zack get off me." I said slightly louder, drawing attention from some of the other troops. But I didn't care. I needed to get out of there and away from Zack. I felt like I was going to be sick any moment. I _needed _to get _out_.

Zack pulled away slightly to look at me but still had a firm grip on me, "C'mon Cloudy boy, don' be such an asshole."

"Zack I don't feel good." I snapped as I continued struggling to get away from him.

Zack wobbled a bit due to my struggling. He stumbled slightly and stepped on something that caused a loud crunch noise. I looked down and saw the pill bottle Zack had thrown aside earlier completely smashed. Zack finally let go of me and got on his hands and knees picking up the contents of the crushed pill bottle before looking up at me with tear filled eyes, "Cloud… I'm sorry." He mumbled.

My anger was suddenly replaced with sympathy as I saw the mighty Zack Fair, crying at his feet over breaking a pill bottle. I wanted to be pissed but I couldn't. I looked up at the group of troops at the table whose eyes were focused on me, "I think he's has enough." I said plainly. I knelt down and grabbed Zack's arm lightly and throwing it over my shoulder and walked out of the bar with Zack.

I slowly walked through the dark streets pulling Zack along. Zack just stumbled and wept quietly. I figured it was best not to say anything to Zack at the moment, so I did what I did best. I stayed silent. We had made it back to the base which was completely silent due to everyone being asleep.

I gently hauled Zack through the hallway trying my best to be quiet. We had made it to our room and I sat Zack on his bed. Zack trembled slightly and breathed hard as he tried to gather his emotions. I wanted to comfort him but I had nothing to say. I was never the one to comfort people, it was always Zack. I then thought of all the times Zack had comforted me and what he would say to me.

I furrowed my brows, "It's… okay." I said repeating Zack's word but got no response from him. He just laid on his bed, turning himself away from me. I only sighed and figured it was best to leave him alone. I quickly changed into my night clothes before going to my own bed and try and get some sleep.

…

I woke groggily the next morning. I looked at the nearby clock that read 7:23 AM. I debated whether or not if I wanted to get out of bed. I decided I probably should and slowly got out of bed. I noticed Zack was still sound asleep. He was usually a light sleeper and would wake up at any movement I would make at night. I figured he was hung over and wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. I slowly got dressed a decided to leave and see if Vince was back. After all, everyone kept telling me I needed to see Vince.

All the troops were awake at this time. Most of them had been training so there weren't too many wandering around. I then caught sight of Carter. He waved me down and walked over to me. He looked tired and hung over, "Hey do you know if Vince is back?" I asked him.

Carter groaned and raked a hand over his face, "I was just on my way over there. You wanna come with?"

I nodded and followed after. We soon reached a hallway similar to the one where mine and Zack's room was. Carter entered and greeted the man in the room who I presumed to be Vince. The room was slightly bigger than mine and was turned into a makeshift lab/doctor's office. The man, Vince, looked surprisingly around Zack's age. I had expected him to be older since he was a highly talked about doctor. He had an unkempt appearance and messy short, bright red hair. He was wearing black mechanical goggles and once removed his bright, grey eyes contrasted against the dark bags under his eyes making them stand out more. His clothes were wrinkled and messy and he had a light stubble.

Vince shook Carter's hand, "Let me guess, need some aspirin?"

Carter only nodded and laughed, "You know me to well." He said catching a small bottle Vince tossed at him before leaving.

Vince grabbed his bag that was sitting on a nearby table and pulled out a mangled note pad. He read it over, glancing at me a few times before speaking, "So… You're Cloud?" Vince said putting the note pad down. I nodded and stood uncomfortably as Vince stared at me in silence, "Anthony told me everything about your… situation." He said smiling and referring to the note pad in his hand. I just looked at the floor but jumped slightly when Vince clapped his hands together, "Well! Have a seat!" He said patting the table in the center of the room.

I complied and sat on the table and watched Vince put his goggles back on and began examining me. The mechanical goggles he had been wearing had turned slightly as if they were robotic. As interesting as I thought it was, I still wasn't stressing any less. I hated anything to do with doctors and sitting in a doctor's office. Being examined or just being in the atmosphere just brought me back to the mansion.

Vince spoke, "The goggles read your vitals and stress levels." He said in a matter-of-fact way. When I didn't say anything he took off his goggles and began writing stuff down, "Not a fan of doctors eh?" He asked but I sat silently clenching my fists, "I can't blame you." Vince said and walked over to a cabinet nearby and pulled out various things.

"You don't look like a doctor." I said bluntly and Vince walked over towards me, goggles on again.

"What? You think to be a doctor you have to be old and professional?" Vince said chuckling staring at me while writing more stuff down without even looking at his note pad.

I shrugged, "Did you make those?" I said referring to the goggles, trying to change the subject.

Vince nodded, "Yep! I also help make armor and communication devices."

I put two and two together, "You're the one who made Aaden's arm?" I asked even when I already knew the answer.

"With the help of Cid! They're my designs that no one else has and it's an advantage we have against Shinra!" He said confidently.

Vince pulled his goggles off and ripped out the page in the note pad. He picked up a needle and began filling it with a clear liquid. I felt my chest tighten and my stomach drop began when I caught sight of that damn needle. Voiced and memories flashed through my head quickly. So fast I couldn't grasp onto any of them.

_"__Now be good Specimen C."_

_Needles. _

_Green. _

_Pain. _

Once again the memories were gone as soon as they came and I was left feeling fearful. I held my arm close to my chest. Vince gave me a sympathetic look when he noticed this, "Listen, I completely understand why you feel uncomfortable with this. But it's going to help you." Vince said giving me a reassuring smile.

I chewed my lip. He was right and I could trust him but I didn't hated everything about this. I finally nodded, "I know… I just need a few seconds."

"Take your time." Vince said preparing two more syringes and dumping a few pills out on the table. He walked back to the cabinet and grabbed a small bag. He also grabbed another syringe in a plastic tube and put it in the bag. He had grabbed a few extra empty syringes and shoved them in the bag as well. He walked back over to me and asked, "You ready?" He said putting bottles in the small bag.

"Yea." I said gazing at the ground. He felt Vince grab his arm and I immediately tensed up. _"It's not going to be like before." _I told myself in my head over and over. I felt the cold alcohol on my inner arm before the prick of the needle then a cool liquid spreading through my veins. I had been injected two more times than I was handed him a cup of water and four pills. I took the pills and swallowed them with the water, feeling slightly relieved that it was over.

"So I wrote down instructions of what you need to do with the medicine everyday this week. Come back to me next week and I will instruct you of what to do with your medicine that week and so on. If you have any problems please come back and see me. These are experimental drugs, so some might work some might not. But we'll figure it out" He smiled softly

I nodded and took that small bag from Vince, "Thank you." I forced a quick smile before leaving the makeshift doctor's office.

…

I shoved the bag of medicine in my jacket pocket before leaving the base. The doctor's visit left me feeling isolated and anxious. I needed to get out and do something on my own so I decided to go on a walk through the slums. Even though it was cold and wasn't that pleasant of a place, I couldn't help but feel slightly more relaxed. Like I could breathe again. I made my own choice of leaving and it was nice not being watched over constantly. I liked Zack making plans and looking out for me, but it was nice to take care of myself every once in a while and have a breather since Zack would suffocate me at times.

I was the pulled out of my thoughts when I ran into something soft. I heard a soft 'oof' and saw the strangers contents fall to the ground. I knelt down fast and began picking up the stuff and putting them back into their bags, "I'm sorry." I said before noticing the contents in the bags were gardening supplies. It was the middle of fall, why was this person planning on gardening.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention!" Said the flustered woman.

I stood up holding the woman's bags. She stood about an inch taller than me and wore a pink dress with her long brown hair in a braid and matching pink bow, "It's okay." I said plainly. She seemed familiar. But I couldn't think of where I had heard of her.

"Well I guess I will be on my way." She said smiling reaching for the bags.

I stepped away from her extended hand, "These are heavy. I can help you."

"Oh you don't have to, really!"

"I don't have anywhere else to be, it's fine." I said reassuringly.

"Well, alright. Follow me then." The woman said smiling warmly.

We soon reached an old broken down church. When we walked inside, I had noticed the atmosphere did feel slightly warmer. I also noticed the large flower bed in the center of the church. I followed her to the flower bed where I set the bags down. I knelt down to get a better look at the flowers, "Did you grow these?" I asked admiring the flowers.

The woman nodded confidently, "Yes I did."

I looked at the flowers a little longer before standing up slowly, "Well I better get going. I don't want to get in your way."

"Oh you wouldn't be getting in my way. Please sit! I enjoy company." She giggled.

Truth was I really did need to sit for a while. I hadn't felt my medicine kicking in yet so I wasn't feeling up to walking back at the moment. I nodded and sat on the pew behind me and watched as the woman began tending to her flowers.

"I'm Aerith." She said keeping her attention on her flowers.

_"__Aerith? Why did that name sound so familiar?" _I had thought to himself.

"What's your name?"

"It's not really important." I said pulling my knees up to my chest.

Aerith giggled, "Then what am I supposed to call you?" I just shrugged and continued watching Aerith and her flowers.

"Do you have the stigma?" Aerith asked a few minutes later, "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry, but this little boy I know has it. He looks very sick and so do you."

"I don't have it." I paused for a moment thinking before speaking once more, "Does that little boy happen to be Denzel?"

Aerith stopped working and turned around to look at me and laughed, "So you've met?"

I nodded, "Oh yea…"

Aerith chuckled and turned back to her work, "He's a handful." They sat in silence for a little longer before Aerith hummed, "You're eyes… they look like the sky. They remind me of someone else with those same eyes." She daydreamed.

"Who?" I asked pulling Aerith out of her daydream.

"Oh just this man I met a few years ago. He's gone though…" She sighed, "I'm sorry am I boring you?"

I shook my head. I had noticed I was feeling slightly better. I actually felt good. The last medicine I had before would numb my sickness and made me feel tired. But this medicine made me actually feel better. I felt himself. I no longer had the constant ache and nausea. I felt my mood peek slightly when the tension left his body. I didn't feel as tired or as worn. I figured it was time for him to go now that my body was feeling better. I wanted to get back before this medicine had a chance to wear off. I knew Zack would freak out of I was gone too long as well. I stood up, "I should get going. My, uh, brother is probably worried."

Aerith looked slightly disappointed, "I'm sorry from keeping you from leaving."

"No it's okay. You actually helped me relax a bit." I smiled slightly.

"Well it would be nice if you came back sometime! Maybe bring Denzel along. I haven't seen him in a while."

I nodded, "Alright! I will see you soon." Aerith waved at me as I left the church before turning her attention back to her flowers.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Swearing, gore, violence and adult themes*****

**Sorry for grammar/format/spelling errors!**

**I don't own anything final fantasy but I do own my original characters and my story.**

**Enjoy! ~ The Native**

Chapter 5

**Cloud's pov**

I quietly opened the door to mine and Zack's room and peeked inside. Zack had been pacing but stopped when I opened the door wider. When he noticed me I could see the worried look on his face grow. Before I could say or do anything Zack rushed over and pulled me inside. Zack gripped my shoulders, "Cloud! Are you okay? You're freezing!" He said pulling me over to my bed. He pushed me down to sit onto the squeaky bed and wrapped me in a blanket.

I pulled the blanket closer to my cold body, "I'm fine Zack." I said actually not lying this time.

Zack put his hand to my forehead but I shooed his hand away. He looked at me from head to toe to see if there was anything wrong and I think once he realized I was fine all worry had left and it was replaced with anger, "Where the hell were you?!"

I sighed not really in the mood to argue, "I went and saw Vince then I went for a walk."

Zack raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Really?"

I dug through my jacket pocket and pulled out the bag of medicine Vince gave to me and handed it to Zack. Zack took the bag and rummaged through it. He pulled out the piece of paper Vince left in the bag and read it over. He shoved the paper back in the bag before tossing it on my bed, "This is great Cloud that we finally got you some medicine but that was a dumb move. Why didn't you tell me?!"

I huffed in annoyance. "You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you up."

"You know I wouldn't have cared if you woke me up." I went silent, losing the argument. Zack was right, he was always right, "Do you realize what would have happened if you were caught?! Someone could have recognized you! And I would have never known!" Zack raised his voice.

I furrowed my brows and looked at the ground, "Okay." I hated when Zack did this. Treating me like a child. Like I was his responsibility. It made me feel like shit. Why couldn't he just worry about himself instead of me for once.

"No it's not okay Cloud! Do you not understand what could've-"

I cut him off, "I know! I'm sorry! I just…" I trailed off. I didn't want to say anymore. I knew it would hurt Zack if I told him the truth.

Zack sighed, calming himself. "You what?" He said sitting next to me.

I kept my gaze on the floor, "I feel like I'm just a burden." I said truthfully.

Zack tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Everything you do is for me Zack. You almost _died _to save me. I don't want to drag you down anymore. I want to be able to do things for myself." I said in a slightly bitter tone.

Zack softened a bit, "Listen Spikey, you aren't dragging me down. You're my best friend, no, _brother_. I want to help and make things easier for you. I want you to be able to do things on your own but it's okay if you need someone there and I want to be the one that's there for you. I'm sticking with you till the end."

I looked at Zack seriously, "Promise?"

Zack put a hand on my shoulder, "I promise."

I felt the corner if my lips tug upward. I had actually smiled a _real _smile for the first time in years. Not one of my forced smiles or my split second half smiles, an actual smile. It felt good. Ever since I found out about what happened in the mansion, I thought I couldn't be happy again. I thought Shinra had taken everything from me but this feeling of everything was going to work out proved that thought wrong.

Zack flashed me a goofy grin, "So how's that medicine working?"

I sat up straighter, "I feel a lot better actually."

"Well you look a lot better!" Zack said standing up, "I'm gonna go ask Olan if we can get you a phone."

I sighed sadly, "I really am sorry Zack. I wasn't thinking."

"Hey don't worry about it buddy!" Zack said giving me a reassuring smile, "You rest a bit okay? I'll be back." Zack said leaving me alone in our shared room.

…

Two weeks had passed since we arrived at the base. My medicine had seemingly been getting me better for the first 10 days. But the last few have been dragging. I felt myself slowing down more, like I had before. I could slowly feel my symptoms returning. I figured it was the dose change on my medicine that Vince had changed the last time I visited him. I decided to go back to my original dosage on my own but it didn't do anything.

Vince noticed this but he never said anything. Just added another medicine or pill to the stack or tweaked the dosage of a few of them before sending me on my way. I knew nothing was working but Vince tried hiding it. I could tell on his face. I took a look at his note pad when Vince wasn't looking once. It basically said the mako is over-ruling the medicine. I didn't want to think about it so I always brushed it off. Eventually something had to work right?

Zack hadn't noticed much either due to constantly training and being out of the room till late at night. I never knew where Zack went at night. I just knew whenever I went to bed Zack was still out and when I'd wake up he'd be in his bed not even changed out of his clothes from the day before.

Whenever Zack was gone, I would leave the base and meet Aerith at the old church and watch her tend to her flowers. I would listen to her speak for hours and I would listen silently until she would leave for the day. Whenever I wasn't with Aerith, I was at the giant scrap piles with Denzel helping him look for certain machine parts for who knows what.

I liked the company of the two but I was beginning to get lonely from not seeing or talking to Zack. The only time I'd talk to Zack was in the mornings before he'd leave or the occasional phone calls I'd receive from the phone Olan had lent me.

Another thing I had been noticing that began when my medicine had started wearing off, is the unusual things that had been going on around me. I would began hearing voices or sounds. I'd began seeing things at the corner of my eye. I couldn't tell the difference between what was reality and what was a hallucination. Something wasn't right and it was driving me insane. I was finally going crazy.

…

I had been lying in bed staring at the clock for about three hours. It was one in the morning. Zack had still not returned from his nightly activities, which I finally came to the conclusion a while back, it was drinking. Zack had denied it though when I asked about it. I wanted to believe it wasn't true so I told myself it wasn't.

I curled up into a ball when I felt the familiar pain take over my body. I breathed deeply and swallowed back the nausea. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I felt tears building up in the corners of my eyes. I opened his my fast when I heard a ring erupt from my phone. I lie still, listening to the ringing. It was unusual for me to be receiving a call from Zack this late.

I sighed and leaned over my bed and pick up my ringing phone off the floor. I looked at the caller ID, it didn't have a name or number, just a blank bright screen. It continued to ring while I debated if I should answer or not. Maybe Zack was using a payphone or something? I held my breath and flipped the phone open, silencing the ringing. I held the phone to my ear and hesitantly spoke, "H-hello?"

"Cloud?" Came a soft woman's voice that I had recognized but couldn't think of who it belonged to.

"Yea?" I said in confusion.

"Oh Cloud! My baby!" The woman began weeping silently.

I sat up fast when realization hit me, "Mom?"

"Yes Cloud it's me! Please tell me you are okay!" She continued to cry softly.

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. I gripped the phone tightly, "M-mom." I repeated as my voiced trembled, "I-I'm okay."

"Cloud where have you been?! I thought you were dead!"

"I-it's a long story… Mom where are you? Are you okay? How did you survive?" I wiped my eyes before my tears had the chance to fall.

"I'm okay sweetie. I've missed you!" She said letting out a shaky breath.

"Where are you Mom?" I repeated.

"I can't say at the moment. I need to go though. I will call you again when I can okay? I love you so much Cloud!" She said before hanging up.

"Mom!" I shouted in the phone but got no response. I let the phone slip from my hand and it fell into my lap. Just then the sound of the door unlocking caught my attention. I quickly laid down and pulled the covers over me just as Zack opened the door and walked in.

I listened to Zack shuffle around before laying on his squeaky mattress. I closed his eyes and listened to Zack's soft snores. I had thought back on what had just happened. Was my mom really alive? I needed to find her and take her somewhere safe before anyone else found out she was alive. My heart continued to pound in my chest so hard it was almost painful. Did this really just happen?

…

I woke the next morning from someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked up at Zack. I only then realized I had been shivering and was covered in sweat, "You need to take your medicine." Zack said tiredly before leaving my bedside to get the bag full of medicine.

I sat up and wiped the sweat off my forehead, "Why'd you wake me up?" He questioned Zack. Zack never woke me up before he left.

"So you can take your medicine." Zack said in annoyance and tossed the bag onto my lap. Zack stood by my bed side, arms folded, watching me. He was very messy and unkempt looking. His eyes were full of anger and his dark circles only enhanced it.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I would have taken them when I woke up." I said grumpily.

"No you wouldn't have."

"Yes Zack. I would have. Like I do every morning." I said bluntly.

"Bull shit." Zack snapped.

I was taken by surprise at Zack's behavior. Wanting to avoid conflict, I dumped the bags contents onto his bed. I just wanted to sleep so I might as well get this over with, "Fine I'll just take it now."

"I don't wanna have to babysit you to get you to take your medicine Cloud."

"I take my medicine every day." I repeated plainly. Zack just rolled his eyes and grabbed me by my arm and dragged me out of bed, "Zack what the hell?!" I spoke loudly, trying to struggle out of his iron grip.

Zack pulled me to my feet and began dragging me towards the bathroom. He shoving me in front of the mirror keeping a tight grip on my upper arm, "Does that look like you've been taking your medicine?!" He shouted in my ear.

I kept my gaze away from the mirror and was trying to pull away from Zack, "Zack let me go." I said through gritted teeth.

"Look at yourself Cloud! Do you fucking _want _to get better?!"

I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like how I thought. Exactly how I was weeks ago but worse. I was sickly pale and drenched in sweat. My eyes were dark and faded, even my hair had a slight faded look. I felt Zack loosen his grip before leaving the bathroom. I flinched slightly when I heard the door to our room slam.

I didn't care that Zack was mad at me. I did take my medicine everyday but it had eventually just stopped working. I didn't want to bring it up fearing Zack's behavior would only worsen due to the stress. Vince was working on another solution anyways so I figure everything would be fine until then.

My thoughts drifted to last night, when my mom had called. I checked my phone and saw I had no recent calls other than from Zack a few days ago. I sighed sadly at the thought of it being a dream. I needed my mom more than anything right now. I needed the comforting thought of her still being there. I knew Zack was there for me but he wasn't stable at the moment. If anything, Zack needed me there for him but I knew he wouldn't accept any help I offered.

I got dressed and threw on a heavy coat and left the base to go on a walk to the scrap yard. I hoped Denzel would be there. I liked talking to Denzel. It reminded me of how Zack would constantly talk and rant for hours and I would just listen. Denzel always put me in a good mood. Even the days where I had no hope of defeating Shinra or getting better. He had the mindset that nothing could possibly be wrong. Knowing that and going along with it, for some reason helped me.

I shivered at the winter chill as I slowly walked through the slums. There were a few people out but not very many due to the chilled air. Cloud could see the scrap yard up ahead. As I got closer, just as I suspected, I could see Denzel on top of a mountain of metal scraps rummaging through it.

I reached the base of the large pile and watched Denzel's slow movements as he looked through the pile. Denzel stopped what he was doing and stood up straight. He then noticed me and his tired eyes brightened up slightly, "Cloud!" He said as he slowly started to climb down the pile.

I watched as he worked his way down the pile and jump down on the ground next to me. Denzel smiled up at me before wrapping his arms around my waist. His Geostigma looked as if it were working its way down the sides of his head. He was pale, thin and looked close to death. I felt his stomach drop a little at the sight of him looking like this. I hid my sadness and worry with a smile, "What are you looking for now?"

Denzel lit up even more, "I'm building something! It's a surprise though! Do you wanna help me look for parts?"

I nodded, "Yea." Denzel pulled out a piece of paper with different pictures of parts that were ripped out of a magazine and glued to a piece of paper. He handed the paper to me and we soon went to work.

…

An hour had passed and the two of us sat on top of a pile of junk, taking a break. A small pile of the parts we had found sat next to Denzel. Denzel admired each of the parts before turning to me, "Are you gonna stay here forever Cloud?" He asked out of nowhere.

I looked at him and tilted my head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"After the war. Are you gonna stay?"

I shrugged, "I don't really know. Why?"

"I don't want anyone to leave me anymore." Denzel said looking down sadly.

"Who has left you?"

"My parents, my friends, and some of the troops… I don't want to be alone again."

"Why did they leave?"

"Shinra killed most of them…" Denzel touched his forehead lightly.

I let out a sigh, "Denzel, I don't know what's going to happen after all this is over. But I won't let you be alone ever again. I promise." I said firmly.

Denzel hunched over, "I'm glad you're my friend Cloud."

I put a hand on his shoulder, "And I'm glad you're my friend."

"Friends forever?" Denzel asked seriously.

I couldn't help but smile, "Yea."

Denzel held out his pinky, "Pinky swear?"

I nodded and held out my pinky and wrapped it around Denzel's small pinky. Denzel looked up at me with tired eyes and smiled weakly. His smiled quickly faded as black goo streamed down the side of his face. I felt panic burst through me but I stayed calm, "Denzel?" I asked but got no response. Denzel hunched over more before falling into me. "Denzel?!" I shouted shaking gently.

I quickly laid Denzel down on his back and saw more black goo streaming down his face. I was relieved slightly when I saw Denzel's chest rising and falling slightly. I pulled off my heavy coat and wrapped it around Denzel before picking him up and slowly worked my way down the junk pile. I had to get Denzel to Vince fast.

…

I pushed through the troops in the crowded base, ignoring their comments and questions. I ran through various hallways before finding Vince's mock infirmary before bursting in. Vince jumped at the sudden noise causing him to drop the glass test tubes he was holding, which shattered and scattered across the floor. He stared at me in shock, "Vince! Something's wrong with Denzel." I said wheezing.

"Lay him on the bed." Vince said calmly putting gloves on.

I gently laid the limp boy on the bed in the corner of the room before sitting on the floor taking deep breathes, "Please help him." I said between pants.

"I'll try." Vince said beginning to take Denzel's vitals with his mechanical goggles while physically examining him, "What happened?"

"We were just talking then that black stuff started dripping down his face then he just went collapsed. He didn't look to good before. You have to fix him Vince! He's a kid! He can't die now!" I said raising my voice and clenching my fists.

"Calm down Cloud." Vince said preparing a syringe before injecting it into Denzel, "He had a geostigma attack. It's normal." He began wiping the black goo off Denzel's face.

"Wh-what is that?" I said referring to the black goo.

"It's what geostigma produces. It's a common side effect." Vince sighed with frustration and sat down on a nearby chair, "He should be stable for now." He shook his head sadly.

"What?"

"He's not doing well Cloud. I've seen geostigma take many lives. Denzel has pulled through the longest I've seen any other kid last. He put up a long fight but now I think he's losing."

"You _need _to cure it Vince." I knew that statement sounded stupid but I didn't know what else to say.

"I know Cloud. But it's not that easy. I'm trying to work on a cure, but it's starting to look almost impossible to find one."

I shook my head, "You can't just give up." I snapped standing up fast, "People are depending on you."

"You don't think I know that?!" Vince shouted, "Too many people are dying. By the time I would have a cure it would be pointless."

I wobbled a bit and wanted to sit down again but I didn't. I thought for a moment, "Those machines are causing most of this right?"

Vince nodded, "Yes, the polluted life stream is what is causing and quickening the spread of geostigma."

I clenched my fists, "I need to make a phone call, I-I'll be back." I said turning away but Vince grabbed my shoulder. I quickly ripped away from him and turned to him.

"Cloud… are you doing okay?"

I knew Vince was finally see how bad it was getting. But that wasn't my biggest worry at the moment, "I'm fine." I said plainly.

"Cloud please sit down. Let me help you."

"I said I'm fine." I said before stepping out of the room.

I pulled out my phone and clicked on Aaden's name. I held the phone to my ear and listened to it ring until a loud energetic voice boomed through the phone, "Hey mate!" Aaden said happily, "How's Midgar?!"

"There's a problem." I said seriously.

Aaden's energy died down, "What do you mean?"

"Geostigma."

"Ah yea… Vince has been telling me about what's been going on lately. I feel sorry for him. Having a tough time finding a cure. And not to mention my troops and thousands of people dying." He trailed off, "But… why did you need to call me about that? There's nothing we can do at the moment."

"It seems that way. I have an idea though, but it's risky."

"Well quit your jabbering and hit me with it!"

I let out a sigh, "Why don't we send a squad to the plate and sneak into the reactor and shut it down? If we destroy it, that gives us more time to find a cure and Shinra will be occupied on that for a long time and we can hit them with something else." I said confidently, "We can hack into Shinra's system and get the layout of the reactor and figure out a plan on how to shut it down for a while."

Aaden let out a long breath, "Cloud I will admit I have thought of that before, but… it's just _too _risky." He said sadly.

"We can take volunteers. We have the ability to succeed. We just have to try." I pointed out. Something needed to be done and it had to be now.

Aaden was silent for a minute before speaking, "I'm going to load up a truck with supplies and volunteer troops tonight to come with me to Midgar. I will try to make it to Midgar as soon as I can. We will talk about it when I get there. We might be able to pull this off. We can try to make this work."

I sighed with relief, "Thank you for considering it."

"No need to be so formal!" He laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow and we can discuss this with everyone else."

"Right." I said hanging up my phone and shoving it back in my pocket before walking back into the mock infirmary. I shut the door behind me quietly. I saw that Denzel now had an IV in his arm. I watched his weak breathing for a moment before looking at Vince, "Aaden's coming tomorrow." I stated.

"Cloud can you please sit on the table for me?" Vince said ignoring me.

I didn't move for a few seconds before finally deciding to comply too Vince's request. I sat on the table and kept my gaze to the floor as I nervously rubbed his thighs. Vince walked over to the cabinet and pulled out small test tubes and a syringe. My vision flashed and where Vince had been, I saw Hojo. I jumped up fast and backed away towards the door as panic surged through me. I blinked and no longer saw Hojo. I saw Vince looking at me with a worried expression. I shook my head fast, "No… N-no more."

Vince set the items down on the table, "Cloud I know you don't like it but…" Vince's mouth continued to move but I couldn't hear anything. Just a loud ringing in my ears.

I could hear talking but I couldn't make out what it was saying. I furrowed my brows and focused on the voice, _"Hey Cloud." _I heard it say?

"What?" I said out loud without even thinking. Vince's mouth stopped moving and he looked at me in confusion. Suddenly I was bombarded by many voices whispering, talking, and screaming all at once. I looked around frantically, trying to find where the voices were coming from but there was no one except Vince who just stared at me with wide eyes.

_"__Cloooooud." _A low voice stood out to me among the other voices. I knew the voice. The image popped into my head of who the voice belonged to. The one who I'd see in my dreams or in the mirror a few times. The one who has the same eyes as me.

I covered my ears at the overwhelming voices I heard all calling out for me. I felt Vince's hand on my shoulder but I quickly shoved Vince away. Vince looked at me with a worried expression,  
"Cloud what's going on?" He said seriously. I could hear him this time but his voice was muffled.

The low voice came again, _"It's okay Cloud, tell him." _

"Tell him what?" I snapped while gripping the sides of my head.

Vince just shook his head with confusion, "Cloud what are you talking about?"

I clenched my fists, "Nothing sorry. I was just… lost in thought." I said ignoring the laughs and whispers still continuing in my head. I opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by my phone buzzing in my pocket, "I gotta go." I said leaving before Vince could say anything more.

I walked down the hall fast and fumbled with my phone as I tried to pull it out of my pocket. I saw the same blank screen that I saw when my mom had called. My jaw dropped. I was so sure it was a dream? The voices suddenly stopped when I opened the phone. I was somewhat confused but I shrugged it off for now. I held the phone up to my ear, "Mom?"

"Cloud! Sweetheart!" I heard my mother's voice.

I stopped and quickly opened a supply closet and walked inside and sat on the floor, "Mom! Are you really there?" I said taking deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Yes sweetie, I really am here." She chuckled warmly.

"Mom where are you? I need you." I said gripping my phone tightly.

"Cloud I can't tell you right now but I'm here for you!" She reassured me.

I let out a long shaky sigh, "O-okay…"

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

I debated if I wanted to say anything or not but I ended up telling her what had happened, "I-I was hearing voices. In my head." I sounded stupid but I continued, "The man who burned down our home. I heard him." I didn't want to say his name, fearing that would somehow bring him back.

"Oh Cloud I'm so sorry!"

"Mom I don't know what to do…" I trailed off. I was terrified.

"Listen to me Cloud. I want you to accept my help okay?"

"O-okay."

"Say yes Cloud." Her voice changed slightly causing me to shiver.

I furrowed my brows, "How can you help me though?"

"Just say yes Cloud." She repeated in a slightly demanding voice.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off with a beeping sound coming from my phone. I felt sad when I had realized it was another call, "Mom I have to go. I'm getting another call."

She sighed with disappointment, "Okay… I love you Cloud! I will call as soon as I can!" She said, her voice returning to how it was originally.

I felt confusion but shrugged it off for the time being, "I love you too…" I said sadly as my mom hung up. I didn't even bother looking at who was calling. I clicked the answer button and held the phone up to my ear, "Hello?"

…

**Zack's pov**

I sped walked through the empty streets and made my way to a local bar that I went to everyday. I dug my cold hands into my pockets and took deep breaths, "Fucking kid can't even take care of himself." I said to myself thinking back on mine and Cloud's argument.

I walked into a bar and made my way to the counter before sitting down and asked the bar tender for a shot. Once I received my shot downed it immediately and ordered for more. I tapped my fingers on the table trying to get my mind off of the fight I just had. I hated having to rely on drinking but I liked the way it relaxed me and made me forget everything. And right now I needed to forget everything. I was pissed. Pissed at Cloud. I raked my hands over my face and grabbed the shot the bar tender sat in front of me.

A few hours had passed and I had drunken a series of drinks and began to feel the familiar calming buzz I liked. It took all my worries away momentarily but every time I'd wake up from passing out, my stress would only worsen. Every time I looked at Cloud I had constant worry overwhelm me. Looking at Cloud just reminded me of the mistakes I had made, the hell I put us through.

I always regretted drinking whenever I woke up. But it was the only thing that brought me comfort now-a-days. I thought a few times about going to see Aerith but I knew he wasn't stable enough at the moment. I would probably just disappoint her, like I had done with Cloud. I at the point where I wished I wouldn't wake up whenever I passed out. _"Cloud doesn't need you anymore." _Is what I'd always tell myself.

I sighed and downed another drink while rocking slightly back and forth on my stool, "Something troubling you?" Said a man sitting next to me.

I scanned him, he looked about a little older them myself. He was very well put together and definitely didn't look like he belonged in the slums. I just shrugged, "Yea… but who isn't that shows up here?"

The man laughed, "You're right." He paused to take a sip of his drink, "What's bothering you?"

I played with the label on my beer bottle, "Mm' done." I said honestly, not caring what I said anymore due to my drunken state. That was a problem I had when I was drunk. I didn't censor myself. I let out everything no matter what. I probably would forget about this anyway so I didn't really care.

"So let me guess, you fucked up and people you care about are paying the price?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yea something like that. How'd ya guess that?"

"I see it all the time. My work involves a lot of people like you."

It clicked then, "You're a dealer?"

"Well I'm an employer of a dealer. I just advertise and deliver." He smirked

I nodded before thinking for a moment, "What do you got?" I blurted out not really realizing it since my brain was so fuzzy.

The dealer reached into his pockets and pulled out two pill bottles. One of them consisted of many pills and the other just had one. He set them down in front of me. He pointed to the one with multiple pills, "This will make you feel good but wears off fast." He pointed to the other, "And this… this is a favorite. It give you the most incredible feeling but there's a catch. People choose this when they wanna leave this world."

I furrowed my brows, "So they kill themselves with it?"

"You leave peacefully because you'll be so doped up, it'll knock you right out. But it's only a fifty-fifty chance it'll work the first time. So if you're lucky, you'll just feel the amazing rush it gives you. Or you could be unlucky and never wake up again." The man said smirking.

My vision blurred as I stared at the bottles in front of me and without thinking I placed a stack of cash on the table, "I'll take it." I said picking up the bottle containing one pill.

The man picked up the bills and chuckled, "Pleasure doing business with you." He said counting the bills.

I stood up with the help of the table and stumbled out of the bar. I walked a few blocks away before turning into an alleyway before sitting on the ground behind a dumpster. I looked at the pill bottle in my hand, "Fuck… am I really doing this?" I said to himself. I thought for a moment before opening the bottle and dumping the pill into my hand.

I would have never thought I would come to this. I was done with the constant stress and worry of Cloud. All I had done was hurt him and figured it'd be best for him living on without me. I placed the pill in my mouth before dry swallowing it and waited. I felt nothing anymore. I was ready to accept death. I accepted it on the cliffs but I didn't receive it. I wanted to be free.

I pulled out my phone and began texting a message for Cloud, "Can't believe I'm doing this…" I said as I continued typing it. I began to feel numb all over along with feeling extremely tired. It took all my energy to keep my eyes open and to keep my fingers moving to finish the text. I finished it and shut my phone. I had no intension on sending it. I hoped Cloud would find me and my phone and read the message then.

The high hit me suddenly. It was overwhelming. I felt like I was floating. I continued to struggle to keep my eyes open. My entire body was completely numb. I couldn't move. My heart slowed and my breathing was a lot more heavy. It felt amazing. Better than alcohol.

I felt guilty at the thought of Cloud finding my body. I knew how devastated he would be. But I figured it was best for Cloud and hopefully Cloud could live a better life without me. I closed my eyes, not able to keep them open anymore. I accepted the darkness and fell into unconsciousness.

…

I slowly opened my eyes and tried to blink away my blurred vision, but it did no good. It felt as if I had been asleep for days. I looked around taking in my surroundings, trying to remember where I was. I tried to move but realized I had no feeling throughout my entire body. I furrowed my brows as he tried to remember what had happened right before I woke up. I then noticed I was in an alleyway. It smelt musky and it was cold. It was dark out so I could barely see anything. A bright orange bottle laying on the ground next to me stood out in the darkness.

It hit me then. I had failed my attempt at suicide. Realization then flooded over me at how stupid I was, "Fuck… what did I just do." I mumbled to himself. I felt guilt overwhelm me, "Oh god… Cloud." I said, tears whaling up in my eyes. I was such a fucking idiot when I was drunk.

My fingers twitched as I tried to move my hand. I did this for a few more minutes before I finally moved my hand and grabbed my phone. I flipped it open and saw my message I had left for Cloud. I ignored it by cancelling out of the message and dialed Cloud's number. It took a mass amount of strength to bring the phone up to my ear but I managed to.

I breathed deeply trying to control my emotions as I waited for Cloud to pick up. I hated having to call Cloud but I knew I wouldn't be able to get back on my own. I knew Cloud didn't deserve the treatment I had been giving him lately. I hated myself for being such an asshole.

The line stopped ringing once Cloud had picked up, "Hello?" Came Cloud's voice through the phone.

"Spike…" I said weakly. I felt tears in my eyes again.

The line was silent for a few seconds, "What Zack." Cloud said bitterly.

I felt a sting in my chest at Cloud's bitterness. I thought back at all the times I argued and yelled at Cloud. I thought about all the times I left him alone to go drink. I thought about all the hard times that I decide to walk out on. I knew I deserved the anger Cloud had towards me. I cleared his throat, trying to rid my emotions out of my voice. "I fucked up Cloud…" I couldn't keep my voice from shaking.

"Wait what?" The bitterness left Cloud's voice and was replaced with concern.

I gave up on concealing my emotions, "Cloud I need you." I breathed out heavily.

Cloud then sounded alarmed, "What are you talking about Zack? Are you okay?"

"I'll explain when I see you."

"Okay. Where are you?" I tried to explain to Cloud where I was and when I gave him the most directions I could give I hung up and waited.

…

**Cloud's pov**

I rushed down the hall and made my way to my room. Once inside my room, I grabbed my coat and kicked off my sneakers and stepped into my boots. I laced them up as fast as I could and left my room then eventually the base. I had been angry with Zack but since the phone call I had received, I was utterly terrified about him being in trouble.

I shivered at the cold night hair and tried my best to stay calm. I looked around thinking back on Zack's vague directions. I soon reached an area that was matched to Zack's directions. I looked around the dark but had no luck. I began looking behind dumpsters, inside stores, and alleyways. I was having no luck but spotted a small dark alleyway that anyone could miss. I began walking towards it and as I went closer, I saw a pair of feet sticking out from behind a dumpster.

I ran towards the feet. I rounded the dumpster and saw Zack slumped over against the wall, "Zack." I said with a raised voice before crouching in front of him. He was a pale and had a bluish tint to his lips due to the cold. He looked dead which only made my fear spike. I placed my hands on Zack's shoulders and shook him lightly. I felt a puff of Zack's warm breath on my face confirming Zack was indeed alive, leaving me somewhat relieved. I shook him again and touched the sides of his face. He felt like ice, "Zack please wake up." I said a little louder.

Receiving no response I sat down next to Zack and pulled Zack close to me, laying his head on my chest and wrapped his my around him, trying to provide any kind of warmth. I knew I wouldn't be able to carry Zack back without at least a little help. I thought back to when I carried Zack to Mideel. I knew I was sicker and weaker than I was then so I didn't bother trying this time, fearing I would trip and hurt Zack even more. I knew all I could do was get Zack warm until he woke up.

I tightened my grip on Zack when I felt him shaking from the cold. I felt Zack's head move slightly and heard him groan, "Zack?" I asked again.

"C-Cloud?" Zack said weakly.

"Yea it's me."

Zack chuckled, "Hey buddy." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Zack what happened?" I said ignoring Zack's attempt at trying to make things better. Zack stayed silent but I felt his head shift once more. Zack turned his head to look at the ground. I moved Zack off me and propped him against the wall once more. I tried to meet Zack's eyes but Zack kept his gaze down on the ground. I looked into the direction Zack had been looking and noticed a neon orange object.

I grabbed it and held it up so I could see it. It was an empty pill bottle. Realization hit me then and my jaw dropped slightly. I felt tears stinging me eyes as my heart dropped into my stomach, making me feel sick. I looked at Zack whose eyes were still fixed on the ground, "Zack no… y-you didn't…" I said shaking his head and gripping the empty pill bottle tightly.

Zack let out a long sigh, "I don't know what I was thinking Cloud. I was wasted and I just… it was a dumb fucking move." He met my eyes but immediately looked away again.

My heart pounded so hard against my chest it was almost painful. I clenched my jaw, "I d-don't understand…" I trailed off.

"Spike… I'm sorry. It won't happened again." I threw my arms around Zack's neck and hugged him. I felt Zack lifted his arm up and weakly placed it on my back, "I'm sorry for everything Cloud. I'm so _fucking _sorry"

I pulled away, "It's okay." He said softly. I shivered as the wind picked up slightly, "We need to get you to Vince."

Zack nodded, which was slightly shocking. Normally Zack refused any sort of doctor's care. He looked at me sadly, "I can't walk Cloud."

"Why?"

He furrowed his brows, "I think it's the drug."

I stood up, "I can go get help."

"No!" Zack stopped me quickly, "I can walk with help."

"You sure?" I asked and Zack nodded. I picked up Zack's phone before shoving it in my pocket along with the empty pill bottle. I bent down and helped Zack to a stand. I wrapped my arm around Zack's waste and held his arm over my shoulder. Zack leaned heavily on me but he managed to stay on his feet slowly walk back to the base.

…

After slow stumbles through the streets of the slums, we made it back to the base. Luckily we were able to avoid most troops because most of them were still asleep. We ran into a few but the troops didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. We soon made it to Vince's infirmary and I stumbled inside with Zack still leaning heavily against me.

Vince jumped up from his book and ran over to assist me. He helped me walk Zack over to the bed before lowering him down onto the mattress. I noticed Denzel's absence, "Where's Denzel?" I asked breathing heavily.

Vince wrapped a blanket around Zack, "When he was stable I let him leave."

"Leave where?"

Vince raised an eyebrow, "Back home? To his parents."

I felt confused, I thought back to when Denzel had told me his parents had been killed. I shrugged it off and would ask Denzel about it later, "Oh yeah…" I said nodding and trailing off.

"So what happened this time? You seem to be here quite often now." Vince said rummaging through a cabinet.

I looked at Zack waiting for him to tell me what to say, "It's okay to tell Vince, as long as it stays between us three." Zack said shivering, pulling the blanket closer.

I pulled the pill bottle out of my pocket and handed it to Vince. Vince took it and examined it, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I made a stupid mistake and I'm lucky to be here, but my body is fucked up now." Zack said clearly annoyed with the situation he was in.

Vince was silent before speaking carefully, "Were you intoxicated?" I assumed he understood what had happened. Zack seemed bothered so I guess he thought it was best to avoid the subject as best as he could.

"Yea…" Zack said shamefully.

"Hmm. That's probably part of the reason. The rest you need to figure out later. But in the meantime explain to me what happened."

"I got wasted at a bar and some guy offered me the pill that I took or multiple pills."

Vince folded his arms, "What was your obligation to take the one?"

"It was a fifty-fifty chance of… ya know…"

"What are your symptoms?" Vince said setting the empty pill bottle down and putting gloves on.

"I can't feel my legs and I feel sick."

Vince nodded and began to examine Zack. I watched silently. I looked around the room and my eyes found the empty pill bottle sitting on the table. I picked it up and examined it closer now that I was in the light. There were numbers embedded on the side of the bottle. But other than that, it looked normal. I slipped it in my coat pocket. I than realized the amount of effort it took for me to stand and keep my eyes open once I felt my adrenaline slowly leaving. I felt exhausted.

"Cloud why don't you go get some rest." Vince spoke up.

I shook my head, "No I'm fine really-"

Zack cut me off, "Spike, you look like you need it."

"But…" I trailed off.

"I'll be fine." Zack gave me a reassuring smile.

I nodded and left the room. I walked back to mine and Zack's room and didn't bother changing before laying in my bed. I stared at the ceiling as my mind just tried to process what had just happened. How could I not see what was going on? I could've done _something_. No… I couldn't think like this. Not right now at least. I just needed to be there for Zack. I had to help him. I needed to get the old Zack back. I closed my tired eyes and let out a long exhale before drifting off to sleep.

…

I woke early the next morning. I never usually woke up early I was up every hour during the night. I decided I'd finally give up on trying to sleep. The room was cold due to no heating system and the chilled winter air. I sat up and began slowly getting dressed. Once I was dressed I left the room and made my way to the infirmary to check on Zack. I dug my cold hands into my pockets and quietly made my way through the base. It was fairly empty. I glanced at the clock which said 5:30 AM. The troops should be waking up soon to train.

I reached the infirmary and walked in. I saw Vince sitting at his desk hunched over working on something. Zack was in the bed like he was last night and seemed to be in a deep sleep. Vince looked up at the sound of me walking in and shutting the door. He lifted up his goggles to expose his tired dark eyes, "Morning." Vince said smiling lightly.

I nodded, "How is he?" I said looking at Zack's sleeping form.

"He should be fine but…" Vince trailed off.

"But what?"

"The drug was… strange. I've never seen it before. It attacked his nervous system."

"So what does that mean? He can't walk?" I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

"I don't know yet. He said he couldn't feel his arms at one point but got feeling back. There's a possibility it could do the same with his legs. But I'd give it a few days until we know for sure." Vince forced a smile but I looked down sadly, "He's heavily enhanced Cloud. I think he will be okay."

I gave Vince a light smile at his reassuring words. I then felt my pocket vibrate then a ring erupted from my phone and echoed in the room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw the familiar blank screen whenever my mom called. My stomach started doing backflips, "Sorry I got to answer this but I'll be back." I said.

Vince just tilted his head in confusion, "Answer what?"

I was now also confused. I held up my phone that continued to ring, "Did you not hear it ring the first time?"

Vince just shook his head, "Cloud, it's not ringing."

I looked at his phone in a slight shock. It was clearly ringing. I heard it. He felt Vince's hand on his shoulder suddenly, "But it's…"

"Cloud it's not ringing." Vince repeated.

I felt my hands get cold and my body shake slightly. Had I been hallucinating every time my mother called? I had been hallucinating other stuff lately so it would make sense. I shook my head, "No… sh-she's alive!" I shouted and shoved Vince away.

"Who Cloud? Tell me what's going on, it's okay." Vince said holding his hands up defensively.

We were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Vince hesitated before walking over to open the door. I pocketed his phone and ran my hands through my hair. Vince opened the door and a loud shouting came from outside. I looked at the door and saw Cid greeting Vince and slapping his shoulder.

"Cid! You guys made it here fast!" Vince said.

"We need you in the commons room now. We are going to have a meeting." Cid said smiling.

Oh yeah, Aaden was supposed to be here. Vince turned to look at me before I followed Vince and Cid out the door. We made it to the commons room which was full of boxes and about 15 troops that I assumed just came from Mideel. I was greeted by Aaden, "I heard Zack wasn't feeling well. What's wrong with him?" Aaden said sadly.

"Y-yea… and don't worry about it, he'll be okay." I said forcing a smile. I studied the boxes closer, "What's in all these boxes? Supplies?" I changed the subject.

Aaden smiled and whistled loudly silencing the troops, "You troops are my best soldiers. You volunteered to be here and after we discuss our mission, you have the option to back out." He said seriously before turning towards Olan who was leaning against the wall, "Olan." He nodded indicating it was his turn to speak.

Olan stood up straight and glanced at each troop. His eyes were serious and cold. I felt a shiver run down my spine when I met Olan's eyes, "This mission is our biggest one yet. So there will be no messing around." He paused. I was slightly shocked by Olan's serious behavior. I hadn't seen him like this before. Well I had barley seen him but still, "Our mission tonight is going to be dangerous. If it isn't followed according to plan we _will _be exposed. We need to follow this plan _exactly _how it's laid out. There will be no next time if we screw this up. We are shutting down the reactor." He said seriously.

A series of whispers erupted from the troops. I saw Leon a few feet away. His eyes were wide and full of fear, "That's the stupidest plan ever! We will die!" One troop said. Olan walked over to the troop and grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. Before he could say or do anything Aaden cleared his throat.

"Cid. Show them the lay out." Aaden said.

Cid nodded and turned on a projector. A bright blue image showed up on the wall, "This is the blue print of the reactor." Cid said to all the troops. He pointed at the image, "The converted lifestream sits in these valves and is taken out through these tubes which send it to whatever needs energy." He pointed to the tubes, "Our mission is to go to the reactor, hack into the system and shut these tubes so no lifestream can escape. After that we will plant bombs around the reactor and blow up the place. The valves that the lifestream sits in should withstand the explosions so no lifestream will leak out. This will distract Shinra for a while and also slow down the spread of geostigma momentarily and give our doctors and scientists more time to work on a cure. It'll give us time to prepare and attack when Shinra is least expecting it." Cid said finishing.

The few troops shook their heads and many began arguing about the plan. A few said they were backing out and others said it was too risky. Aaden shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. I sighed sadly and stood up on a chair, "Hey!" I shouted and the arguing halted. The troop's attention turned towards me. I couldn't help but feel slightly flustered, "Uhhh..." I let out trying to gather my words.

Many of the troops raised their eyebrows or just scoffed at me. Aaden glanced at me and smiled. I took a deep breath and stood up straight, "Listen I know that this plan seems stupid or a waste of time or it's risky or whatever…" I took a moment to think. "But it's the only chance we got. You heard Aaden. You have the option to back out but he personally asked you to accompany him on an important mission because he thinks you are one of the best." I looked over all the troops who weren't seeming to understand what I was going for.

I continued, "What I'm saying is, is there are people dying. People on your side, people who hate Shinra. Whether it's from geostigma or not, Shinra is killing them. You signed up to be in this military group. You vowed to help take Shinra out. Let's be honest most of you haven't seen war or fought in it. Most of you haven't seen the worst of Shinra but I have. What did you think you'd be doing joining a military group? Making friends and hoping Shinra falls some day on its own? Because if that's what you're thinking then you need to leave now." The room was silent and most troop's eyes adverted away from me in shame.

"One day or another it's time to make a move on Shinra and that's today. You need to get off your asses and face reality. Quit being cowards and think of the people who have geostigma," I paused and looked at Olan, "and think of the people who are dying. Look around you, you troops came from Mideel, the once greenest place. Now it's a desert in ruins." I looked over the group of troops who were listening intently, "So those of you who want to back out, back out now." Nobody moved or indicated they wanted to leave. I nodded feeling slightly pleased, "We can and will succeed, we aren't going to let Shinra walk all over us anymore."

One of the troops stood up on a chair next to me, "Let's do this!" He shouted which was followed by cheers from the other troops. I jumped off from my chair and felt a hand on my shoulder. He turned to look up at Aaden.

Aaden smiled, "Thank you Cloud." I smiled back and nodded and was then greeted by many of the other troops. I felt ready. I knew the dangers of what was coming and I accepted it. It was time for me to get my revenge for what Shinra had done to me and Zack.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Swearing, gore, violence and adult themes*****

**Sorry for grammar/format/spelling errors!**

**I don't own anything final fantasy but I do own my original characters and my story.**

**Enjoy! ~ The Native**

Chapter 6

**Cloud's pov**

The rest of our meeting went well. Everyone was each assigned a job and went through the steps of the plan in detail. We were all pretty confident that we could succeed which made me feel relieved. Near the end of our meeting we were each given a heavy box. As we each began to open them and pull out varies metal items, Cid explained what they were. "This is armor Vince and I have designed for risky missions like this. They are comfortable, light, and gives you an increase in speed. The helmets you will find in there have a built in communication system. It also has a map, binoculars, a supply of air, and many more attachments."

Many of the troops were in awe at the armor they now possessed. I was too amazed by this armor. This was defiantly something Shinra didn't possess and was clearly an advantage we had. I put the helmet on and toyed with it a bit. I switched to various settings, one being a night vision, to another being a thermal vision, and another detecting radiation. There were many more settings that I skimmed through and many others I had not yet looked at.

Cid interrupted them again, "This is the first time we are trying these out so be a where if anything malfunctions." He picked up an arm piece and clicked a few buttons before a hologram shine out above it. "There is also a map of the area installed in the arm piece and much more."

Cid then held up an oddly shaped sword. He presses a button and it quickly folded up in to a gun. I and the others admired the gunblade. I had seen a traditional gunblade but nothing like this.

Aaden laughed, "Alright, alright. You all have the rest of the day off but meet back here at quarter to midnight. We will prep and leave. It's best to do this at night where we most likely won't get detected. Just relax and don't worry about training."

The troops saluted their captain and said "Yes Captain!", like they usually did.

"One more thing!" Olan said gathering their attention again.

"Oh yea!" Aaden said as if he remembered something, "Cloud." Aaden said to me, indicating to come up and stand by him. I did so in slight confusion, "We've decided since this mission was mainly Cloud's idea, he will be the squad commander. Any decision that need to be made will be made under his orders." The troops saluted me this time.

I shook my head, "N-no you didn't have to… I mean I can't be a commander!" I said nervously.

"Don't worry I have faith in you." Aaden said cheerfully.

"But you're such a better leader then I would ever be."

"And as the Captain, I order you to take this offer just for this mission." Aaden said winking at me.

I hunched over slightly in defeat, "Fine." I said trying not to smile. I glanced at Leon from across the room then back at Aaden, "I promise I won't let anyone get hurt." I said seriously.

"It's gonna work out mate, don't worry about it." Aaden said with confidence, "But are you sure you can do it? It's alright if you're not feeling up for this mission."

I knew what Aaden meant by that. I knew I looked as sick as I felt. I shook my head, "I'll be fine." I said indicating I was going to leave but was stopped by Aaden again grabbing my shoulder.

"Just rest up a bit."

I nodded and left the base. I figured I needed a walk. I also really needed to talk to Denzel. I had a lot of questions for him and I wanted to see for myself that he was okay. I made my way to the scrap yard where I always found Denzel but for some reason, didn't that day. I huffed and began walking to the church. I knew Aerith wouldn't be there today but I still liked going to clear my head and looked at the flowers.

I opened the church door slowly and noticed I wasn't alone. Sitting on one of the front pews was a small boy with wild brown hair that belonged to Denzel. I walked down the aisle and sat down on the pew next to Denzel. Denzel stayed silent and kept his gaze on his lap.

I folded my arms and looked down at the flowers, "You gonna explain to me why you lied to Vince about your parents?" Denzel didn't seem surprised by my question. He stayed silent and swung his feet back and forth, ignoring my question. I didn't want him to think I was upset with him though, "I'm glad you're okay." I said softly.

Denzel looked up at me sadly, "I don't want to be sent away with the others." He blurted out.

I just looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Cosmo Canyon?"

Denzel nodded, "I want to help, but they will send me with the others if they know my parents are dead."

I nodded, understanding his situation. I didn't want to upset him any further by talking about his parents so I changed the subject, "Where have you been staying?" Denzel looked down once again and said nothing. I huffed and shook my head, somewhat frustrated he wasn't answering me. Denzel sniffed and buried his face in his hands, "It's okay Denzel, I won't tell on you." I said truthfully.

Denzel looked up at me slightly surprised, "You won't?"

I shook my head, "But you do need to find somewhere to live. You're sick. You can't be outside in the middle of the winter."

Denzel nodded and sat up confidently. He rubbed the tears out of his eyes, "I will! I promise!"

I looked at him seriously, "If you don't then I will tell."

Denzel shook his head, "I pinky promise!"

"Good." I paused for a moment and looked down at the flowers and sighed, "I'm going on a mission tonight."

Denzel had a hint of fear in his eyes, "Doing what?"

"Taking out the reactor." Denzel opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, "Denzel if anything happens can you look out for Zack? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

"Zack's not going?"

I shook my head, "He can't at the moment. But can you please do that for me?"

Denzel nodded sadly, "You can't leave..."

I chuckled, "I'm going to try and avoid that. I'm just saying this just in case."

Denzel stood up and I stood up after him, "I'm going to the scrap yard! I can't wait to show you what I'm making!" He said trying to be positive.

I smiled down at Denzel, "I can't wait to see it. You take care of yourself alright?"

Denzel nodded before giving me a quick hug and running down the aisle, "See you tomorrow Cloud!" He shouted before leaving the church. I smiled and looked down at the flowers one last time before leaving.

…

I walked into the infirmary and Vince was surprisingly not there. I saw Zack in the same bed as he had been when I brought him there. He was awake this time and silently reading a newspaper. I walked over to Zack's bedside and sat down on a nearby chair. I watched Zack read the newspaper in silence before he glanced at me and set the newspaper down, "Hey Spike!" Zack said cheerfully.

"Hey." I said bluntly before looking down at my feet.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Zack broke the silence, "I suppose I should explain everything…" Zack said seriously.

I thought for a moment. I did want to hear Zack's explanation but I learned from passed mistakes that some things were better left unsaid. Zack did try to hide our life in the mansion from me but I eventually got the truth out of Zack which I regretted. I also figured now was just not the time. I wanted to mend things with Zack and by bringing up something that could cause more conflict made me nervous. I was done with arguments with him. I needed to make things right again, "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to Zack." I said meeting Zack's eyes.

Zack was somewhat taken aback, "But you deserve an explanation."

I smiled lightly, "It's okay."

"No Cloud it's not. I promised that I would stay by your side and I failed… I-I'm so sorry Cloud-"

I cut him off, "Zack stop it." I said firmly, "You haven't broken your promise because your _still _here." I said before softening my tone, "I don't want any more of this. I-I don't want any more conflict." I trailed off, debating what to say next. I needed to be honest. I opened my mouth to speak but Zack beat me to it.

"Me too Spike but-."

I cut him off again fast, "You need to stop drinking Zack."

"I know" Zack retorted fast.

"Promise?"

Zack smirked, "Yea Spikey I promise. And this time I mean it."

I let out a sign of relief but was soon tensed up once more at the news I still needed to tell Zack. I had to tell him about the mission and I knew he wasn't going to like, "Zack?"

Zack's smirk faded, "What?"

I cut to the chase, "We are going on a mission in a few hours. We are destroying the reactor."

His face fell, "Cloud no. You can't go."

"Zack I need to. They're depending on me." I said referring to the other troops that were going on the mission.

"You're still sick Cloud!"

I furrowed my brows, "I know I am but… I will be okay."

"Cloud."

"I need to do something Zack. I can't let you or other people do it for me." I paused for a moment and looked at the clock, "I have to go. I need to help get everything ready."

Zack reached out and grabbed my wrist. He looked at my seriously, "Be careful."

I nodded, "I will."

Zack pulled me down until I was sitting on his bed. He sat up a little straighter and grabbed the back of my neck firmly, "Kick some ass." He said seriously before letting go of me, "Use my sword."

"B-but I couldn't, it's okay I-."

Zack cut me off, "Just use it." He smiled softly. I nodded and we shared one last goodbye before I left.

…

I made it back to the common room where we had our meeting earlier, with Zack's buster sword in hand. About half the troops were already there. Some were adjusting their armor and putting it on, others were messing around with their gunblades, and some were just lounging and talking with each other. I sat on the nearest couch and began sharpening the dull sword. The rest of the troops started arriving and talking amongst each other. Aaden and Leon were the last to arrive. Aaden whistled loudly, silencing the troops. "Let's gear up!" The troops cheered with excitement as they began slipping into their armor.

I stopped sharpening the sword and stared down at it. I felt as if I were going to be sick any moment when I heard a low voice in my head, _"Their lives are in your hands." _I know who it belonged too. The silver haired man who I didn't want to name. I shivered slightly when I remembered his blade piercing my chest. Leon sat next to me on the couch suddenly.

I was silent and didn't acknowledge Leon's presence until he spoke, "Cloud?"

I looked at him plainly, "Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea."

Leon smiled lightly, "You're going to be a great commander. It's all gonna work out." He paused for a moment, "Come on let's get ready." Leon and I stood up and began putting on the metal suit. Once everyone had put their armor on, we went over the plan once more before preparing to leave.

…

Despite the full body suit, I still shivered from the cold. We had reached the outside boundaries of the reactor easily and fast. I squinted, trying to see through the night vision. I could barely make out the massive reactor. All I could see were the bright green glowing valves holding the energized lifestream. We waited outside the giant wall protecting the reactor. A troop was assigned to open a vent that lead into the heart of the reactor. The troop was slowly unscrewing the bolts while everyone watched in anticipation. Once the vent was open Aaden spoke up, "Helmets on. Turn on your oxygen. We need to be careful since we will be so close to the reactor. If you are exposed to a massive amount of polluted lifestream who knows what will happen."

The troops nodded and each one began putting their helmets on and sealing them to their suits before turning on their oxygen. I turned on my oxygen and stepped into the vent leading the way. Once I reached a dead end I opened the vent and jumped down landing in the center of the reactor. We were surrounded by the giant valves full of the polluted lifestream and the control center of the reactor.

"Davis and Matthew, this part is you." I said as the two troops began working on the control center, "Squad two and three, set the charges." I stated plainly. The men nodded and each walked off in separate directions, "Leon, you and the rest be on the lookout." Leon nodded along with the other troops and walked off to scope out the area.

Aaden and I watched the two troops work on hacking into the control system, "This is going smoothly." Aaden said proudly.

I nodded and sighed with relief, "I know. I was nervous for no reason. Guess I just worry too much."

"You're doing alright." Olan said shoving my slightly. I knew he didn't like me commanding and that proved it but I ignored him.

Davis spoke up, "We are in the system."

"Erase the camera footage then close those tubes." I said.

"Got it commander." Matthew said.

A while had passed and one of the squads returned with empty back packs, "Charges are set." He said smiling confidently.

"We are actually gonna do this." Another troop spoke up.

The other squad then returned also with empty back packs. I felt pleased at how smooth and quick the mission had been going. He tapped on my communicator calling Leon, "Any problems?"

Leon answered back, "None. It's completely quiet."

Matthew nodded at me, indicating they were finished. I couldn't help but smile, "Meet us outside, we are done and going to set off the charges." I had almost forgotten how sick I actually was from all the adrenaline I felt which I was okay with.

"Got it." Leon said back.

"Alright everyone start going back through the vents. Olan, Davis, and Aaden will wait with me here to make sure everything goes smoothly and that no polluted lifestream is leaking." I said to the troops who nodded and each began to pull themselves back up into the vents. Once most of the men made it into the vents I turned towards Olan, "Set off the charges."

Olan nodded and began pressing buttons and flipping switches on his remote. A few moments later the charges began to set off causing the reactor to rumble. We watched the control panel screen while the charges were still setting off. Red lights started flashing and an alarm went off. The place slowly began to crumble. I watched the screen intently, looking for any problems.

"Alright everything looks good, let's get out of here before we get crushed." I said watching pieces of the reactor began to fall to the floor.

We began climbing into the vent when Davis spoke up, "C-commander."

I turned around, a feeling of dread taking over me. "Yea?" Davis pointed to a blinking part of the screen. I walked up closer to see it, "Shit what happened?" I asked not understanding what was happening on the screen.

"One of the tubes is jammed and didn't close. Since it's the only tube open, large amounts of polluted lifestream are leaking out." Davis said nervously.

"What happens if we don't fix it?" Aaden asked.

"All of it will eventually spread all over Midgar. We can't let it leak. Geostigma will infect and kill people in seconds if it spreads."

We all looked at the computer, contemplating what to do. I clenched my fists thinking of what to do next. Another explosion sounded, causing the ground to rumble. Olan spoke up, "It's too dangerous to do anything. We have to go now!"

Aaden stared at the screen, "You're right."

I shook my head, "You guys can't be serious."

"There's nothing we can do commander." Davis spoke up, "The only way to fix it is to physically close it, which is too dangerous."

I looked down at the ground and Aaden placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's okay mate."

"It's not okay. People are going to die." I snapped, Denzel's image popped into my head. He'd be gone. I couldn't let that happen.

"Sometimes things like this happen and there's just nothing we can do."

I knew Aaden was right and I was about to accept my failure until a plan crossed my mind. I could get that tube shut. I took the buster sword out of the hilt on my back and handed it to Aaden, "Watch this for me." I demanded as I began to walk down a flight of stairs which lead to the floor of the reactor.

"Hey wait what are you doing!?" Aaden shouted running after me.

"I'm going to fix it." I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You're crazy!" Olan said shaking his head, "It's not worth it!"

"Maybe I am crazy." I said continuing to walk down the stairs, "Don't get in the way. Get out of here, that's an order."

Aaden looked at me in shock. Another boom erupted from the reactor which caused us to all stumble and dodge a few falling pieces of the reactor. Aaden handed the buster sword to Davis, "You two get out of here. Don't try and argue with me just go!" He said to Davis and Olan before running up to me.

As much as I hated him coming with me, it did help me feel much better having someone else's help. I reached the floor of the reactor which was covered in a thick layer of smoke. I maneuvered through the debris and dodged falling clumps of building, Aaden following me closely. We reached the tubes that carried the lifestream out of the valves. They were small but big enough where I could crawl through. We searched for the one that was leaking lifestream which I soon found by using a special setting in my mask.

Unfortunately there was debris in the way of the valve leaking the lifestream. Aaden went ahead of me and began working his way through the small spaces. I soon followed, squeezing through the debris. Once out of the debris I jogged after Aaden but didn't notice how much rock and metal was on the ground. My foot managed to get caught in a crack in the ground causing me too lose my footing and fall forward. I landed on my stomach but hit my forehead on a small rock in front of me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for pain to erupt in my head but it never came. Lucky for me, the helmet took most of the impact. I opened my eyes and noticed a crack in the glass on my helmet. I felt my helmet and felt a small indent of where I hit the rock, "Shit." I said under my breath.

Aaden, who was a few feet in front of me, halted and turned around. "You good?" He said loudly.

"Yea!" I said back before pushing myself up and jogging over to Aaden. We eevntully made it to the tube with leaking polluted lifestream which was covered with a vent. I pulled out my knife and began to loosen the bolts of the vent. Aaden soon began working on getting the other side done. I furrowed my brows at the amount of stress my body was beginning to feel. Even though I was wearing heavy armor I could feel the polluted lifestream pushing against me slightly, almost like a wind force.

The situation was proven difficult and I could tell even Aaden was struggling. I looked at him, "Just go back with the others. I got this."

Aaden turned to me, "Hey you can order the others around but not me." He said winking but suddenly looked concerned, "Your helmet."

"It's just a crack, let's just worry about getting this open."

Once we had finally opened it, I pulled himself up into the valve. Aaden snatched my wrist, "Cloud be careful." He said letting go of my wrist.

I nodded and began crawling through the valve. I could feel the polluted lifestream pushing against me and it almost felt like it was giving off heat. After a while of crawling I reached the door that was supposed to be shut and keep the life stream from getting out, but it was a little more than half way open.

I began trying to pull it down with all my strength. I felt as if I had no strength left. Pulling myself forward through the wind-like lifestream took every ounce of strength. The force of the push against me was overwhelming. I sat back to take a few deep breaths before I noticed the crack in my mask grew due to the force of the lifestream blowing against me. I crawled back down the valve to talk to Aaden, "I can't shut it. It's stuck."

Aaden pulled his large knife from his belt. "Try using this."

I nodded taking the knife from Aaden before crawling down the valve again. I made it to the door once more and stuck the knife down into the joint where the door seemed to be jammed. I pulled it toward me trying to use it as if it were a crowbar. I continued to pull it towards me until I felt it snap in half. I bumped into the side of the valve from the force. In frustration I threw the handle of the knife. I began kicking on what was left of the knife that was still lodged in the door. The lifestream began to push on me harder once larger amounts began flooding into the valve.

I gave up on kicking the blade and began pulling it again. My gloved hand that was wrapped around the blade began to sting the harder I pulled until I felt my glove become wet. The crack in my mask became larger and larger before it finally gave into the force pushing against me. I shut my eyes when I felt the shards of glass brush against my cheeks. I opened my eyes once more which immediately began to burn and water.

I didn't care though, I just needed to get this door closed. I felt a tingling sensation throughout my body and when I took a deep breath, my throat and lungs began to burn. The tingling turned into shockwaves of stabbing pain every time I moved. Bright colors flashed and clouded my vision every time I was hit with a painful shockwave. My vision suddenly became blurry and I could feel myself being pulled into unconsciousness as the pain in my body worsened. My arm was the where the worst pain burned and throbbed. The pain was unbearable and just as I felt like the darkness was about to take me, I felt the door budge slightly before it slammed itself shut. The force immediately stopped pushing on me and I felt my body fall forward. I leaned against the door and took deep breaths as I tried to keep myself from passing out.

I was covered in sweat and my throat continued to burn. My body seemed to pulse in pain, luckily it wasn't as bad as it was before. I cradled my arm that continued to throb and burn. I rubbed my stinging eyes but nothing seemed to help. I did this for a few minutes before crawling out back to Aaden. I weakly hopped out of the valve but, fell to my hands a knees. Aaden kneeled down and looked at me in shock but I spoke before he could say anything, "I'm fine." I said trying to reassure him.

"We need to get you out of here fast!" Aaden said helping me up. He threw my arm over his shoulder and helped me maneuver through the rubble as fast as he could. Another explosion erupted from above us and chucks of rock and metal began falling to the floor. Aaden tried his best to dodge the falling debris but I knew I was slowing him down.

I looked up and saw a large chunk of debris falling from right above us. I opened my mouth to shout but I was suddenly shoved forward. I hit the ground a few feet away from where the debris crashed to the ground. I was dazed for a few second before I scrambled to my feet and tried to find Aaden. The dust eventfully cleared slightly enough for me to see. I looked at the debris that had just fallen and saw Aaden sticking half way out from under it.

I clumsily ran over and fell to my knees, "Aaden!" I shouted while shaking him. From the mid torso down Aaden was under the rubble. I saw a pool of blood forming around the rubble. I watched it grow slowly before reaching where I sat and was absorbed by the knees of my pants. Aaden coughed and blood poured out of his mouth.

"G-get out…" Aaden struggled to say.

"N-no!" I shouted, tears now falling freely from my eyes down my face. I gripped onto the chunk of rock and began attempting to lift it up. It was impossible for anyone to lift up but I continued to struggle and move the large rock. I gave up and place my hands on Aaden's bloody chest, "I can get you out! Just hold on!"

Aaden chuckled slightly, "Even if you got me out you wouldn't be able to carry me."

I clenched my jaw, "Yes I can!"

"M-my legs are crushed Cloud." He let out a pained breath, "Go now. Y-you'll die if you stay here."

I shook my head and pressed down on his chest to stop the bleeding wounds I could see, "No! I can do it!"

"Look out for Leon for me." Aaden said but I ignored him and kept my hands on his chest. Aaden grabbed the front of my shirt, "Please just go you fucking idiot!"

"I can't just leave you!" I said but quickly turned around when I could hear footstep running toward me. It was Olan.

Once he got close enough to Aaden and I, he stood still with a shocked expression and wide eyes, "Holy shit, no…"

"Olan, help me get him out!" I said looking down at Aaden

Aaden shifted his eyes to Olan's who stood behind me, "You'll be a g-great Captain." He said to Olan weakly. He quickly glanced at me then back at Olan, "Get him out of here and make sure he survives." He paused, "Take Shinra down." He said before letting out a long breath.

I looked down at him with wide eyes. Aaden's lifeless eyes stared up at mine. I shook him slightly and got no response. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to my feet. It was Olan. He practically picked me up and began dragging me away from Aaden. I fought against Olan, "Let me go!" I snapped as I continued to struggle, "You bastard! We can't leave him!" I screamed at Olan but he continued to drag me.

Olan pulled me through the vents and we soon made it outside where the troops had been waiting. I collapsed to my hands and knees when Olan let me go. I struggled to keep still but I couldn't stop my shaking body. Olan placed a hand on my shoulder but I shoved him away. I looked down at my hands which were covered in Aaden's blood. I shut my eyes tightly. I heard Olan stand up, "Cloud managed to close the valve." He paused for a few seconds before speaking again, "Captain didn't make it though."

I heard a few gasps from the troops before Olan continued, "I've been promoted and will be your new Captain. Let's move out." Olan said to everyone.

I opened my eyes when I heard Olan kneel down in front of me. I breathed hard and shook rapidly while holding my arm to my chest. My adrenaline was quickly depleting, causing the unknown pain in my arm to intensify. I kept my gaze else ware when Olan spoke, "Cloud." I remained silent. Olan grabbed me once more before pulling to my feet and we made our way back to base.

…

Once we made it back to the base, everyone sat in the common room in silence. Olan lowered me to the couch and everyone looked at me, waiting for a story of what had happened. I was brought to reality when the burning on my arm intensified. I looked down at myself. My new armor was no longer shiny and smooth. It was dented, scrapped and covered in dirt and soot. I was mostly covered in blood, Aaden's blood.

"Cloud… what happened." Leon broke the silence.

I continued to breathe hard, "Aaden is…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Olan looked down sadly, "Our Captain has made a great sacrifice for his men. We will not forget him and we will continue his work."

Many of the troops stood in silence and in sorrow. Leon stormed out of the room not saying a word. Olan kept a blank expression on his face, "You are all dismissed. You have the day off. I will make an announcement of our Captain's loss." Olan said to the troops and they slowly began removing their armor and dismissed themselves from the area. The only people left in the room were Olan, me, and Cid, who had begun gathering the armor and placing them back in their boxes.

Olan sat on the couch next to me. I felt him grab the underside of my helmet before pulling it off my head. I sat still, ignoring Olan. Olan broke the silence, "How long were you exposed." He asked me but I said nothing. "Are you feeling okay?"

I clenched my fists, "Why would it matter." I said bitterly.

Olan rolled his eyes, "Cloud-."

I cut him off, "Just… leave me alone." I said gritting my teeth.

Olan shut his mouth and nodded. He stood up before leaving the room, leaving me alone. I let out a shaky breath and tears began to brim my eyes. I gently pulled the armor off on my left arm and exposed my skin which was covered in a black goo. I wiped it off and straightened my arm but immediately regretted it once a shockwave of pain shot through my arm and body.

I looked closely at the small part of my arm that wasn't covered in the goo. Black was splotched across my pale skin. I stared at it for a moment before the communicator built in my arm piece began ringing. I raised an eyebrow before I pressed a button answering the call and waited in silence.

"Cloud?" I heard my mother's voice.

My eyes widened slightly, something in me finally snapped. I ended the call and began pulling my armor off and throwing it to the ground. Even though my body protested I ignored the pain shooting through me. I flipped the table over out of rage before storming out of the base. It was still dark out and I had no idea where I was walking but I soon found himself on the plate in sector 5, outside of a bar. I walked inside and sat down on a stool at the booth and ordered a drink.

The bar tender gave him a funny look, "Uh you okay man?" I knew I probably looked like a mess but I didn't care. I just glared at the bar tender until he held his hands up in surrender and walked away to get my drink. I heard the man sitting next to me let out a chuckle. I snapped my gaze to his and looked at him with hateful eyes.

"Looks like you've had a bad day. Sounds like you need something to help calm you down." The man said to me. I stayed silent. The man laughed once more before glancing downward. I followed his gaze and noticed my black splotched arm sticking out from under my sleeve on my forearm. I pulled my sleeve down and hid my arm under the table and turned away from the man trying to ignore him.

Just then the bartender set a beer down in front of me. I hesitated before taking a sip. My throat burned as I swallowed it but I sipped it a few more times before I got used to it. The silence was broken once again by the man, "So you're one of those people."

I furrowed my eyebrows not really in the mood to talk, "Huh?"

"Obviously someone who has geostigma has something others don't have." The man smirked.

I scoffed, "I don't have geostigma." I couldn't right? That was probably just dirt.

"I have some stuff that could help you feel better." He said slyly.

I just rolled my eyes, "What?" I said in annoyance.

The man dug in his pockets and pulled out two pill bottles, one completely full and the other contained one. He pointed to the one containing multiple pills, "This will make you feel good but it wears off fast." He pointed to the one with one pill, "People choose this when they wanna leave the world…"

I sat completely still, the man's voice slowly died down. Everything went silent. It's almost like I went deaf except for a faint ringing in my ears. I had heard these words before, coming out of Zack's mouth. This was the man that almost took Zack away from me. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by the man snapping his fingers in front of my face.

I blinked a few times and my hearing returned. I clenched onto my beer bottle as I felt rage run through my body. I had never felt this pissed at someone in a while. I was very angry to begin with but seeing this man just added to my rage. I felt as if my body went numb as I stared at the man. I had a deep desire to kill this man, _"Do it." _I heard the familiar voice in my head.

"So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" The man said smirking.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax slightly. I still kept a tight grip on my beer bottle which caused my knuckles to turn white. I kept his gaze on the beer bottle in my hand before I chuckled and smiled, "Did you happen to sell some of this to someone in the slums the other night."

The man folded his arms and his smirk grew, "Yea, the bastard was wasted. Made some real money though."

"Hm." I said nodding.

"So you want some or not? I have other clients I need to get to."

I stared at him and in one swift move I connected my beer bottle with the side of the man's face causing the bottle to shatter on impact. The man fell off his stool and onto the floor holding his face in his hands. I stood up and looked down at the man. The bar went silent at the commotion happening and all heads were looking at me and the man on the floor.

The man sat up wiping the blood off his face, "You… should not have done that." He said standing up. He stood taller than me but I wasn't intimidated or scared. I had a mako, enhanced body on my side.

"You two, out of here!" The bar tender said slamming his fist down on the table.

The man shrugged, "Fine." He said gathering his stuff before leaving, but I wasn't done with him.

I felt so furious it's like I wasn't even in my own mind anymore. I followed the man out the bar and shoved him from behind. The man stumbled forward before turning around slowly. He dropped his stuff on the ground next to him.

The man suddenly charged at me unexpectedly before connecting a fist to the center of my face, cracking my nose. My head knocked back and I stumbled backwards holding my nose. Blood seeped through my fingers and my eyes instantly watered. I heard my mother's voice in my head, _"Let me help you Cloud, say yes!" _She screamed at me.

"Yes." I whispered under my breath before my vision went dark.

…

**Knusel's pov**

I shivered when I stepped out in the cold night air. It was my day off and I decided to go out for a drink. I felt myself getting depressed ever since the incident four years ago when Zack died. I knew Shinra had something to do with his death though. I started hating Shinra more and more when I started paying attention to the terrible things they did. I never had the courage to quit due to the rumors I heard about what would happen to Soldiers who quit. I looked at my watch which read 6:42 AM. I looked at the still dark sky and sighed. The sky was so polluted the sun didn't shine through till about 9:00.

I began walking back home but my nausea hit me and I sat down on a nearby bench. I drank more that night then I usually did. I got a call saying the reactor had blown up. I was assigned a mission to investigate later that day which bumped my stress up. I kicked the snow at my feet out of boredom as I waited for my nausea to subside. My mako enhanced ears picked up a loud commotion which pulled me out of my thoughts.

I stood up and looked around squinting through the dark. I noticed across the street a few blocks down two figures that seemed to be fighting. I figured it was a regular bar fight I would often see in the streets. Normally I would have just walked away like most people did but for some reason I found myself walking towards the fight.

I stood a few feet away from the two fighting, neither one of them noticing I was there because of being so focused on each other. One of them was tall and well-built and very well dressed. The other was small and young but something about him made me shiver. He was crazed and was somehow winning the fight despite how small he was. I could almost feel the hatred he had for the man. I watched the boy throw powerful punches at the man. I was amazed by the amount of strength the younger boy had, maybe even more power and strength then me even if I was a Soldier. It was almost like the younger one wasn't even human.

I yawned and noticed how tired I felt. I figured it was time for me to leave. The fight wasn't my business any way. But something caught my attention. The younger boy was on top of the man throwing punches at his face repeatedly. The man was laying on the ground trying to shield himself but he pulled an object out of a hilt above his shoe. I squinted and saw the outline of a knife. Now I needed to step in. I began running towards the two but didn't react in time. The man plunged the knife into the boy's side.

"Hey!" I yelled and rushed over.

The boy turned around and I stopped dead in my tracks. The boy slowly stood up and the only thing I could make out in the dark was his bright, glowing green eye. His other eye was shut due to the swelling on the side of his face. It almost seemed like it was pulsing and where his pupil should have been was a thin slit. Not only his eye was shocking but the fact he made no indication that he had just been stabbed freaked me out. He took a few slow steps towards me but he stopped and squeezed his eye shut. Seconds later he slowly opened his eye and it was now a bright blue. The crazed, furious look had left the boy's face and was now replaced by pain and exhaustion. He touched his bleeding side and suddenly the color drained from his face. He began to rock back and forth before falling forward.

I rushed over and caught him just before he could hit the ground. I gently laid him on his back before turning to the other man who was still sitting on the ground holding the knife. He looked proud but also angry. I turned my attention back to the boy before I pressed on his bleeding wound. I heard the sound of running footsteps and looked up to see that the man was gone.

I shook the boy slightly, "Wake up. You need to stay awake." I said gently shaking him, hands still pushing on his wound. The boy stirred a few times before opening his one eye. For some reason the eye of the boy looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't tell due to the dark and the swelling of his face. The boy blinked a few times and suddenly looked scared. "Hey kid! Are you okay?"

The boy groaned and tried to roll over onto his side but I kept him from doing do, "You need to stay still. I need to call an ambulance and get you to the hospital." I said using one hand to dig into my pocket.

The boy struggled and tried to sit up but I pushed him down and tried to hold him still. The boy shook his head, "N-no!"

"No what?" I asked.

"N-n-no h-ho-hospital."

I shook my head in confusion, "Why?"

"P-please." The boy whispered before his eyes rolled back and he went limp.

I looked around not knowing what to do. I inspected the boy's wounded side and pressed on his stomach and side, feeling for anything out of the ordinary. I came to the conclusion the boy's insides weren't hit with the knife. But I was worrying about blood loss. I needed to get his wound closed.

…

**Cloud's pov**

I slowly opened my eyes. They felt as if they had been glued shut and it took all my strength just to peel them open. I looked around the room I was in and was unfamiliar with my surroundings. I realized I was laying on a soft bed. As much as I wanted to lay there and fall back asleep I knew I needed to find out where I was. I couldn't remember anything that had happened. I remembered the mission and what happened to Aaden, then that's it.

I tried to sit up but pain shot through my body keeping me from doing so. I breathed hard and was going to try again but stopped and laid still when I heard footsteps. I laid quietly and listened. My blood was pounding in my ears and I focused my hearing on the footsteps. Fear surged through me and I felt myself beginning to sweat.

The door opened and I heard a friendly voice, "Cloud! You're awake." The stranger walked over to my bedside and sat down on a chair. I looked up at the stranger and immediately relaxed once I had focused on his face. Images flashed through my head. I knew this man somehow and the feelings I had toward the memories of his face were posetive. The man smiled, "It's me Kunsel."

I furrowed my brows deep in thought. I cleared my throat before speaking, "You're… Zack's friend?" Maybe? I wasn't sure.

Kunsel nodded, "I couldn't recognize you at first because of the swelling but once it went down I started freaking out. Thought I was going crazy for a moment."

I tilted my head in slight confusing before slowly sitting up. I hissed in pain and grabbed my side. Kunsel grabbed a pill bottle off the night stand and dumped a few in his hand before handing them to me. I took them without hesitation and popped them in my mouth before dry swallowing them, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" When I shook my head he shivered. "You got in some bar fight I guess. The guy stabbed you, luckily he didn't hit anything important. You'll be fine but it'll hurt like a bitch for a few days." Was all he said.

I then remembered meeting the drug dealer and remembered glimpses of the fight but it felt like it was a dream. I sighed and leaned against the bed frame, "How long was I out?"

"About a day. You were pretty out of it. I had to leave for work and I came back and you still hadn't moved."

My eyes widened, "A day!?" I sat up a little more but groaned as pain shot through my body, "Zack's gonna kill me…" I said under my breath.

"Huh? Zack? H-he's alive?" Kunsel said in shock.

I sat silently, almost regretting saying anything. "Yea…" I adverted my eyes.

"How? How did you guys survive? Where were you all this time? What even happened-"

I cut him off, "I can't answer."

Kunsel looked disappointed, "I understand…"

I felt bad then, "I can ask Zack though. I need to go now."

Kunsel held his hands up, "Whoa, sorry but no. You need to rest and stay here so I can make sure everything's okay."

"I really need to go."

"Can I at least help you get back? Where do you live? Sector 5?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I can't bring you there."

Kunsel raked a hand over his face, "Ok well you just chill here for a bit, you should shower so I can change your bandages. I need to go finish up some paper work. Then we can finish talking. Sound good?"

I hesitated but nodded, "Can I use a phone?" I asked.

Kunsel raised an eyebrow. My jaw dropped slightly at the thought of Kunsel not even letting me use a phone, "Why?" Kunsel asked.

I shook my head in disbelief, "Why wouldn't you trust me?" I shifted uncomfortably, something didn't seem right.

"You can't just disappear again. You and Zack are the only evidence of how terrible Shinra really is." Kunsel paused and thought for a moment, "Please just understand what I'm saying and think about it."

I subconsciously grabbed my arm that was throbbing. I rubbed it slightly, feeling the bandage wrapped around it. Images of Aaden flashed through my mind. I shut my eyes tightly as images of the mansion began flashing in my head. I breathed deeply as some forgotten memories emerged from my faded memory, "Whatever it is you want me to help you with, I won't get involved with Shinra." I said with a shaky voice.

Kunsel stood up and walked over to the door to the room. He opened his mouth to argue back but shut it. He looked across the room, "Bathrooms over there. I left a change of clothes in there." He said before shutting the door.

I ran a hand through my hair before sitting up. I ignored the pain that shot through my body as I rushed over to the door. I grabbed the door knob before twisting it a few times, "Locked…" I said in disbelief. I walked over to the window and pushed the curtains aside. I opened the large window and poked my head out. I looked down, having to squint to be able to see the ground I was up so high. I looked over the city, which seemed oddly familiar.

My hands suddenly went cold and my eyes widened as realization hit me. I slowly backed away from the window. I felt the bed hit the back of my knees. I sank down to the floor and hugged my knees. My breathing picked up and my ears began to ring as panic surged throughout my body. I was _in _the Shinra Headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Swearing, gore, violence and adult themes*****

**Sorry for grammar/format/spelling errors!**

**I don't own anything final fantasy but I do own my original characters and my story.**

**Enjoy! ~ The Native**

Chapter 7

**Zack's pov**

I rested my elbows on my knees. I stared at my fists which were clenched tightly, causing my knuckles to turn white. "What do you mean you don't know where he is?" I said lowly. Vince shrank back slightly at my bitter tone.

He sighed before turning his back to me and continued to organize his many glass test tubes which were filled with various types of fluids, "I told you everything I was told. Olan said he ran off after the mission. After Aaden…" He paused before clearing his throat, "After the incident."

I lowered my head, "And why isn't anyone doing anything about this?" I said through clenched teeth.

"We've tried contacting him but he won't answer, and we tried to track him but he doesn't show up on the radar. We are doing what we can but he is probably very upset and-" I pushed myself up, despite my legs not being fully functional yet. I threw myself over to the table, crashing into it. Before Vince could say or do angling, in one quick motion I swiped my arm across the table causing the glass tubes to crash onto the floor; littering it with liquids and glass.

I couldn't control my emotions anymore, "Yea no shit he's upset! Why aren't we looking for him?!" I shouted as I leaned heavily against the table as I struggled to stay on my feet. I heard Vince walking toward me, his shoes crunching the glass.

I felt his hand on my shoulder before I shoved him away which caused him to stumble back a few steps, "Zack you need to calm down." Vince held his hands up in surrender.

I shook my head and hunched over, "No. It's not like him to do this. To just disappear."

Vince gently put a hand on my shoulder again, "We'll do what we can." I suddenly felt drained of all energy I had. I nodded before accepting Vince's help back to bed. I sat down and watched Vince quietly pick up the shattered glass. I furrowed my brows, where the fuck are you Cloud.

…

**Cloud's pov**

I sat against the wall with my eyes closed. In my hand I had a loose grip on a bar I had broken off the bed. I listened carefully, waiting for any indication that Kunsel was back. I heard a faint click along with a door opening before closing once more. I opened my eyes before slowly standing up. I leaned against the wall next to the door. I tightened my grip on the bar as I could hear Kunsel's footsteps near towards the door. I heard another click before the door slowly opened, "Cloud?" Kunsel said before walking in. He looked around in confusion.

I raised the bar as soon as Kunsel turned around. I swung, connecting the bar to the side of Kunsel's head. Kunsel stumbled back before falling to the floor unconscious. Blood began to leak from the new wound on the side of his head. I dropped the bar and fell to my knees. I shook Kunsel slightly to make sure he was fully unconscious. I let out a sigh before standing up and walking out of the room. I walked through a small hallway that lead out to the living room and kitchen. Across the room was a door which I assumed to be Kunsel's bedroom. I hurried and made my way into Kunsel's bedroom and pulled his dresser drawers open.

I sifted through it quickly, trying to find something that would make me unrecognizable. I moved onto the next drawer and dug my hands through it. My hand hit something hard that was hidden under a shirt. I pulled out the object and held it up. It was a Soldier third class uniform helmet. As much as I would hate wearing a Soldier uniform, I knew it was my only option.

I fished out the rest of the uniform and quickly began changing. I winced and looked down at my side. Blood was slowly soaking its way through the white bandages. I quickly pulled my shirt on then proceeded to strap the armor on. I'd worry about it later. I put the helmet on and checked to see if my face was showing before leaving Kunsel's apartment.

…

My heart pounded in my chest as I quickly walked through many hallways, trying to find a way out. I opened what seemed to be the hundredth door and still nothing. I could feel sweat dripping down the side of my head. My breathing quickened as my nerves began to take over. I passed a few people here and there but nobody suspected anything yet. I just needed to keep my cool.

After going through several floors and flights of stairs I found myself on a floor that seemed almost deserted. The atmosphere was different. It was cold, heavy and smelt like a rundown factory. After looking into a few rooms, which were full of different machinery, weapons, etc, I figured I was on the floor where stuff was mostly stored. I guess it was a storage floor.

I soon stopped walking once I spotted a map of the building on the wall in a glass casing. I looked it over trying to figure out where the lobby was so I could leave, "Just gotta go down a few more floors." I said to myself before walking down the hallway once more.

I gently rubbed my arm once I felt a small spark of pain shoot through it and it began to ache. I kept walking but soon noticed something was off. The further I went down the hallway the more my arm ached. Something wasn't right. I stopped halted and hissed at another intense spark of pain that shot through my arm. I held my arm against my chest and noticed a door to the left of me.

I didn't know why but I felt as if this door was important. There were thousands of other doors but he felt drawn to this one. I slowly reached for the door knob before turning it and opening it. A cool breeze hit me once the door was opened all the way. The room in front of me was completely black. I couldn't see anything except a few feet in front of me.

I took a few steps into the darkness, holding my aching arm. My footsteps echoed indicating I was in a big room. A few seconds had passed before automatic dim lights flickered on. I gasped at the sight in front of me as the lights were slowly turning on. I stood in the middle of a long hallway, giant tubes on either side of me. In the tubes there seemed to be something in them, floating in a murky liquid.

I stepped closer to one of the tubes and focused on the thing inside of it. I could make out a silhouette of a something. A person? Its eyes were closed as if they were sleeping. I looked closer and noticed metal spikes, gears, wires, etc were scattered all over the body. As if someone had fused it to them. Its skin was a grey tone and there was black splotchy patches on the side of its face with dark spidery veins fading out across its face and down its neck.

I shivered when I realized the black splotches were geostigma, a very serious case for sure. I took in a gulp of air, not realizing I'd been holding my breath. I reached my hand out and tapped the glass lightly. Suddenly the thing snapped its eyes open. I jumped back, stumbling slightly. Its bloodshot eyes were a glowing green and its pupils were tiny slits. Fear washed over me as I realized I'd seen those eyes on myself before. It was in fact a _person_. The thought sickened me that, that was an actual person.

The person stared at me intently before it began to slam itself against the tube, as if it were trying to get me. I stumbled back even more but knocked into another tube behind me. I turned around and saw another person similar to the other. It soon began thrashing as well. Fear washed over me and my first instinct was to run.

I ran down the long hallway, trying to ignore the rows of tubes on either side of me. The throbbing in my arm intensified. My vision began to blur and spin but I kept running. My ears began to ring and I could hear nothing but the blood pumping in my ears. Bright flashes of green clouded my vision and the world felt as if it were turning. Before I could figure out what was going on my head collided with something hard. I than realized I had fallen to the floor. I didn't have to look at my arm to know it was oozing the cold black liquid. Darkness began to cloud my vision and I accepted it, letting my eyelids fall.

…

_I woke with a start. I sat up quickly, taking in my surroundings. I was laying under a tree in a field. A cool breeze swept over and I shivered slightly. Even if I didn't know where I was, I felt relived. I felt amazing actually. I didn't have the constant weight of exhaustion and I no longer felt the aches my body always seemed to torture me with._

_I let out a breath, no longer feeling panicked. I leaned against the tree and shut my eyes, "Cloud?" I heard a female voice. I opened my eyes once more and looked up at the woman standing over me. I quickly sat up once I realized the beautiful woman was my mother. I jumped to my feet and pulled her into my arms and hugged her. I felt my eyes cloud with tears as I held my mother in my arms. She pulled away and smiled at me before wiping away the tears that left my eyes with her soft hands, "Mom, where are we?" My voice was shaking._

_"__Would you like to go on a walk?" She smiled at me and grabbed my hand before pulling me along._

_I walked with my mother and noticed a small village up ahead, "Are we in Nibelheim?" I asked, somewhat nervous as I remember all the reasons why I hated my hometown. _

_"__Yes we are." My mother laughed lightly. Once we made it into town we were stopped by a few towns people who greeted us. I was shocked at the kindness that I had never received from the people. I conversed with a few before my mother and I continued our walk. I noticed someone up ahead I had recognized but couldn't remember._

_The name hit me out of nowhere, "Tifa?" I think that's what it was._

_The woman turned around smiling, "Cloud!" She yelled before running towards me and throwing arms around me, "How have you been?" I hesitated before hugging her back and pulling away. _

_I forced a slight smile, "Really good actually… I-I feel great!" I said happily, knowing I finally wasn't lying. _

_Tifa smiled warmly at me, "Where've you been?!" _

_I laughed lightly and looked at all the people around me smiling at me, "I've been…" I paused looking over the crowd, turning in circles a few times. I furrowed my brows and my smile faded, "Where's Zack?" _

_Tifa cocked her head to the side, "Who?" _

_I raised an eyebrow, "Zack. Zack Fair." Tifa just shook her head and looked at my mother in confusion._

_My mother laughed, "Cloud where you dreaming again?" _

_I was about to say something but stopped myself. I thought for a moment, thinking hard. A few images popped up in my head but they were faded, as if they were a realistic dream but as soon as you wake up you can't really remember them. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at my mother, "You've been having wild dreams lately. You love to tell me all about them." My mother giggled._

_I furrowed my brows, "But I was in Midgar and my arm…" I trailed off rubbing my arm but felt no bandages. I looked down and saw my bare arm with no signs of geostigma._

_"__Is your arm okay?" Tifa gave me a concerned look, "And what's this talk about Midgar? Don't tell me you've been thinking of going there again." She said pouting._

_"__Cloud's staying here. We'd miss him too much." My mother smiled as the crowd of people who had been gathering nodded in agreement. _

_I felt uneasy then, "Can I just see Zack?" _

_"__Zack isn't real Cloud." My mother said seriously but soon laughed it off, "Come on! We are all going to have a town dinner!" She said grabbing my upper arm, gently pulling me. I saw her eyes flash purple for a split second. She continued to pull me along. I pulled out of her grip as my thoughts began to process. That wasn't normal. She gave me a hurtful look, "Cloud what's wrong."_

_"__I-I just… I need to be alone." I said running and pushing through the crowd ignoring everyone calling out for me. Something was off. _

_"__Cloud stop!" I heard my mother scream. _

_I ignored her and kept running. The wind began to pick up and the sky slowly began to get darker. Familiar pain began to shoot through my body, but I kept running. "Stop Cloud! You don't know what you're doing!" I heard my mother's voice in my head. Something defiantly wasn't right. I squeezed my eyes shut as the wind began to sting them. I slowed down and stopped running, breathing hard. I hunched over as nausea hit me out of nowhere. I opened my eyes and noticed someone standing in front of me. _

_I squinted noticed it was my mother. I slowly began to step back, "Why couldn't you just go with it Cloud? Why'd you have to question any of this?" She stepped towards me but I held out my hand indicating I wanted her to stay away, "Cloud what are you doing? Just come back, everyone's waiting for you." _

_"__Stay away from me!" I shouted over the roaring wind that began to pick up more and more. _

_She looked hurt, "How could you say that to me?! I'm your mother!" _

_I gripped my arm tightly as the pain in it intensified, "No you're not, Jenova!" _

_Her hurt expression changed immediately to a serious one and the wind suddenly halted. I fell to my knees clutching my arm. I looked up at the woman impersonating my mother who now had glowing purple eyes. I let out a shaky breath as I tried to control my emotions, "I-it was you… It was always you!" I paused, "You were the one on the phone… I thought I was going crazy! Everyone did! Wh-when I said yes… I was a monster!" I squeezed my eyes shut, "W-why are you doing this to me?"_

_"__I need you to accept me, my son. I need you." She smiled evilly. _

_"__You are _not _my mother!" I yelled but hissed as the pain in my arm became unbearable. I held my arm close to my chest and clenched my teeth so hard I'd thought they'd break. I began to get dizzy from the pain. My vision blurred but I forced myself to stay alert._

_"__You will not say that to me!" She screamed. _

_I let out the breath I had been holding when the pain was bearable enough to speak again, "You almost made me kill that man!" My voice shook._

_Jenova laughed, "No. that was all you. I just gave you a boost. But admit it Cloud, you liked that power." I shook my head and she knelt down in front of me. "Admit it!" She screamed at me._

_"__Yes! I did…" I trailed off. I did. It was overwhelming. I felt like I could do anything. I felt no pain. It was like I was constantly running off adrenaline but ten times more the amount than what was normal. Along with my strength. I didn't even know I could ever be that strong. _

_"__Accept me Cloud. You can stay here. You don't have to feel pain anymore, you don't have to keep living that life." She said calmly._

_"__I…" I didn't know what to say. _

_"__You won't have to remember anything. You'd be happy Cloud."_

_I thought for a moment, debating if I really should stay here. I wouldn't have to hide anymore. I wouldn't have to run from Shinra. No more pain, no more worrying, I could actually be truly happy, "And I wouldn't remember anything?"_

_"__Nothing." She smirked._

_Everything I had remembered about my past was terrible, so would it be worth not remembering? I wouldn't remember failing the Soldier program, the bullying, the mansion, or Hojo, or Shinra, or Aaden. Just as I was about to say something to Jenova I remembered Zack. Zack… Could I forget my best friend? My brother? The only person who was there for me? Could I just leave him to die along with everyone else and let Shinra win? No… it wouldn't be worth living a life without Zack, I stood up and shook my head, "No." I said bluntly. _

_Jenova's smile fell and she glared at me. Suddenly she let out an ear piercing scream which caused me to grip the sides of head in agony as pain shot through it. The wind began to pick up once more and the sky darkened even more, "How dare you say no to me!" Jenova screamed, sounding inhuman now. She shot her hand out and grabbed onto my arm. I screamed as a searing pain burned my arm. He looked down and gasped at what I saw. Geostigma was quickly moving up my arm and black goo leaked out of my pores._

_My head felt as if it was splitting open and it felt as if my arm were being torn from my body. I tried to rip away from her grip but I was failing due to the overwhelming pain. She let out an eerie laugh as her grip on his my tightened even more, "_Cloud_?" A familiar voice echoed. I began to look around but saw no one, "_Cloud_?!" The voice was louder which caused Jenova to scream in anger and let go of my arm before she glared at me. _

_"__Don't you dare wake up!" She hissed._

_I shook my head in confusion as I began to feel myself get dizzy. I stumbled a few times and my vision began to become swallowed with darkness, "No!" I could hear Jenova scream. I felt myself slowly falling backward before I collided with the ground._

…

I slowly opened my heavy eye lids. My vision was blurred so I blinked a few times but it didn't do much. There was a figure leaning over me shaking me gently, "Cloud? Can you hear me?" I groaned as the person talked, causing my headache to worsen. I blinked a few more times and my vision finally cleared. Hovering over me was a person with familiar warm brown eyes and dried blood on the side of his face. It was Kunsel, "Cloud? Can you hear me?!" He repeated but louder.

I squeezed my eyes shut, "Yes I can hear you." I coughed at the dryness of my throat. I hissed in pain as my head ached, "My head…"

Kunsel pulled me to a seated position, "Don't you fucking dare talk to me about headaches." He motioned to the side of his head which had a nasty gash where I had hit him. I ignored him and looked around. I was no longer in the room with the creatures. Kunsel must have taken me out into the hallway, which I was thankful for.

I leaned against the wall, "What were those things?"

"Those are Shinra's new weapon. I've seen the destruction they've caused… Can you see why I wanted your help to take down Shinra?"

I suddenly felt bad, "I-I'm sorry I just…" I trailed off. I was so focused on getting back to Zack I didn't really consider what Kunsel had to say.

"I understand… after what Shinra has done to you I'm sure this was the last place you wanted to be."

"H-how'd you know-"

"Because that's what they did to those creatures. They experimented on people. I read up on what Hojo was trying to create. He wasn't satisfied with those things so he wanted to create a super Soldier or something like that." He paused for a moment, "Listen Cloud, I can help you. I know information about Shinra that you need. I have information that could lead to a cure to geostigma."

I finally knew I could trust Kunsel. I nodded slightly, "Fine you can come with me." I said adverting my gaze. He would follow me anyway. I might as well let him come now.

Kunsel grabbed my shoulders and shook me with excitement, "Yes! I can finally do _something _about Shinra!"

I hissed at the pain that shot through my arm. I looked down and noticed my bandages on my arm were soaked through with the black goo and Kunsel's purple uniform shirt was also soiled. I noticed my geostigma peeking out of the bandages, like it had spread up. The geostigma had spread up his arm and disappeared into his shirt sleeve. I pulled the collar of my shirt down slightly and saw the geostigma had reached up to my shoulder and spread over my collar bone slightly.

"Oh god…" Was all I could say. I was terrified. I was _fucking _terrified. Jenova had done this.

"How long have you been infected?" Kunsel sounded hesitant.

I shuttered at the word 'infected', "It doesn't matter. Let's get out of here."

…

I shivered at the cold night air but I was thankful it was dark so no one could see who we were or where we were going. I walked through various alleyways and random routes, "No one's following us if that's what you're thinking." Kunsel spoke up.

"Can't be too careful right?" I said bluntly.

Kunsel shrugged, "I guess. Let's just hurry, it's freezing." We walked a little bit longer before we found ourselves in the slums. I continued to walk fast and kept my guard up but Kunsel looked around carelessly, "Good hiding spot." He said sarcastically.

"It's worked so far." I said halting outside the run down base Zack and I stayed at, "This is it." I began walking toward the base but Kunsel grabbed my shoulder, stopping me.

"Wait Cloud. I was waiting a bit to ask but… what exactly happened back at the headquarters."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, keeping my gaze on the ground. I knew whenever I passed out or even slept I always did or said something strange. I knew I must've done something when I was out.

"Cloud you know what I'm talking about. Something's going on. And it isn't good."

"It's fine."

"No Cloud, it's not."

I shrugged, "Let's just go." I paused, "Zack's gonna be _pissed _at me." I began walking once more and Kunsel followed. I opened the door and we both walked into the main area. Many men were seated on the couches in the living area, as if they were in the middle of a meeting. Heads turned to look in our direction and I met Zack's eyes.

Zack stood up fast but held onto the couch for support, "Cloud!" His voice was filled with relief. His gaze shifted, "And… Kunsel?" He now sounded confused.

"Zack…" Kunsel said in shock and disbelief with wide eyes.

Olan stood up fast and began walking towards Kunsel and I, furry in his eyes. I held my hands up and stood between Kunsel and Olan, "He's on our side!" I knew he would be pissed at me and for bringing Kunsel. Olan had different feelings toward me after our mission but I didn't care. We needed Kunsel and I wouldn't let Olan ruin anything. Leader or not.

Olan grabbed the front of my shirt suddenly before pulling me closer, "You brought a damn Soldier here! And what are you wearing?!" He said looking repulsed at the uniform I was wearing.

"I will explain everything later. But he's a friend. Zack knows him." I tried to stay calm. It wasn't hard since I was exhausted. Olan's shouting didn't help my head either.

"That true?" Olan asked Zack and Zack nodded, still in shock.

"He wants to get rid of Shinra just as much as we do." I said calmly, trying to make it clear that I was not in the mood for arguing. "He has valuable information, just talk to him."

Olan let go of my shirt finally and looked at the black residue left on his hand, "What the?"

His eyes met mine. I shook my head and folded my arms, trying to hide the black goo that covered my arm and shirt but I knew it was still clearly noticeable, "Just don't fucking ask." I said tiredly, adverting my gaze to the ground. I huffed, "Can I just go." I stated rather then asked.

Olan stood in silence for a few seconds before speaking, "Make yourself at home Kunsel. Cid and I will show you around and explain who we are." He turned to the crowd of men, "Everyone, meetings over get some rest. We'll gather the rest tomorrow and talk about everything." Olan turned to me before he pushed me slightly, guiding me towards the hallway, "Go straight to the infirmary, I'll meet you there with Kunsel in a bit. Don't talk to anyone." He said to me. I nodded and began walking towards the infirmary.

"Cloud?" Zack called after me but I ignored him and kept walking. I wanted to see Zack more than anything but I couldn't at the moment. I didn't want to have to explain what had happened or let Zack see me looking like how I did. It wouldn't solve anything if I let him worry anymore then he already probably was. I also didn't want to tell him about Jenova. I just didn't feel like being interrogated at the moment. I just wanted to sleep.

…

I walked into the infirmary and received a surprised look from Vince. Vince immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the bed where I sat down and was silently examined by Vince. A few minutes later the door opened once more and Kunsel and Olan walked in. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Vince scribbled some notes on his note pad before clearing his throat. Olan sighed and motioned for Vince to meet him in the hall way. Vince and Olan left the room, leaving Kunsel and I alone.

I gripped the sheets of the bed at my sides. I looked at Kunsel who was avoiding my eye contact, "I told him everything." Kunsel said sadly while folding his arms, keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Hmm." Was all I said. I felt uneasy and nervous for some reason. I thought. By everything what did he mean? The creatures?

"I'm sorry…"

Now I was just confused. I opened my mouth to say something but the door opened again before Olan and Vince walked in. Vince looked frustrated as he picked up a bag and began rummaging through cabinets and stuffing items into the bag. Olan tossed a backpack at me and handed me some clothes. I stared at the items in my hands for a moment but realization then hit me. Olan was making me leave.

"W-why?" I said barely above a whisper. I knew Olan was probably upset but I didn't think it was to the point of kicking me out.

Olan folded his arms, "I'm sorry but… you need to leave." Olan said with an expression of guilt on his face.

I stood up fast before throwing the clothes to the ground, "I did nothing wrong!" I shouted, clenching my fists.

Olan sighed seemingly trying to keep calm, "You're a danger to us all. You break rules, you get in the way-"

I cut him off, "I haven't hurt anyone!" I snapped.

Olan then lost it, his guilty look was replaced by rage in an instant. "You tried to kill a man on the street for no fucking reason!"

I shot a quick glare at Kunsel, "I can explain –"

"No. Ever since you showed up you've cause nothing but chaos. Breaking rules, killing our leader, and now… this!" Olan said throwing his arms up.

Vince jumped in, "Cloud I tried to tell him you are just sick and need extensive medical care-"

"Shut up! This isn't a sickness anymore! You're a fucking monster." Olan spat.

My fists began to ache I was clenching them so tightly, "I'm not-"

"You're part of Shinra now. You're just another one of their failed attempts at trying to make things better, but only make things worse."

"I have information about Shinra!" I said trying to defend myself.

Olan took the bag from Vince and handed it to me. He grabbed my arm roughly and began pulling me, "Kunsel can tell us all about Shinra."

I tried pulling out of Olan's grip but was failing, "Stop! I can control it!" I shouted as I was being pulled down the hall.

"You're a fucking psycho!" Olan yanked my arm, forcing me to walk.

"Olan c'mon don't do this!" Vince shouted as he jogged behind us.

Olan dragged me back to the main room. Troops were still in there from the meeting. They turned their heads at the commotion we were causing, "Cloud!" I heard Zack say before I saw him pushing through the crowd. Olan held his hand up stopping Zack from coming any closer. Olan opened the doors and cold air immediately blew in. He shoved me to the ground outside the door and tossed the bags onto the ground next to me.

I looked at Vince with pleading eyes, "Vince I can help you! You need me!"

"Olan stop this! This isn't what Aaden would've wanted!" Vince said trying to reason with him. Zack ran over to my side and kneeled on the ground next to me. He gently put a hand on my shoulder ignoring the loud arguing coming from Olan and Vince.

I furrowed my brows when I finally realized something. I had lost everything I was holding onto then. I was done. I couldn't do it anymore. Jenova, geostigma, shinra, mako poisoning, etc. I couldn't. I was losing the battle with myself _and _Jenova. I was going to die. My eyes filled with tears and I quickly wrapped my arms around Zack's neck, burying my face into his shoulder. Zack gently rubbed my back. I felt my body shake violently and I attempted to speak but I couldn't form a proper sentence, "What's going on Cloud?" Zack whispered to me.

I couldn't hide it anymore. I couldn't do it alone anymore, "J-Jenova." I said barley above a whisper. Only loud enough for Zack to hear.

I heard Zack's breath hitch in his throat as he continued rubbing my back comfortingly. I couldn't hear shuffling and I turned my head slightly, enough to see a pair of feet that stood on the ground in front of us. I looked up and saw Kunsel looking down at Zack with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Zack. I didn't know this would happen…" Kunsel said. Zack only tensed up and I knew he knew something was wrong.

I pulled away, "Zack?"

"They followed you here!" Zack shouted at Kunsel as he stood up fast causing me to fall back on my butt.

Kunsel looked at Zack with confusion, "W-what?"

"There's a tracker on your boot! We need to get out of here now!" Zack said and as if on cue, an explosion was heard off in the distance. Everyone went silent and looked at where the explosion sounded. A few miles away a building had burst into flames. An inhuman screeching was then heard and Kunsel's eyes widened as if he knew what was about to happen. The screech caused a burst of pain to erupt in my head, like it did when Jenova was screaming at me. I covered my ears and looked around.

Olan and a few other troops looked disturbed or terrified. Some of them were clutching their heads or had pained expressions just as I. Olan yelled, "Gather everyone and go to the safe house!" Just then another explosion sounded but this time much closer, "Hurry!" Olan shouted. "Damn…" He said lightly gripping his elbow where his geostigma was before giving Zack and I one last glace before running into the base to gather his troops.

The pain continued in my head before I felt myself fading in and out of reality. I struggled with keeping myself upright. I hugged my knees but kept my hands covering my ears. I kept my eyes on the ground. I refused to look anywhere else. I began to hear whispers in my head, each of them talking over each other. Some more distinct then others. I heard the familiar low laugh which caused my stomach to jolt. The dizziness only worsened so I finally closed my eyes.

…

**Zack's pov**

Screeching could be heard from all directions along with people screaming, "Zack!" Vince yelled and I finally snapped out of my surprised state. I grabbed onto Cloud's arm and threw it over my shoulder. I grunted as Cloud suddenly went limp. Kunsel grabbed Cloud's other arm helping me keep him upright, "Come on! To the safe house!" Vince shouted as he began leading us in the direction to go. Many troops at this point were also pouring out of the building running past us.

Kunsel and I slowly began maneuvering through the crowd of people. Civilians began running into the crowd of people trying to get away. I heard another screech to my right. I looked over and saw a dark figure jump onto a civilians back and dug its hands into the persons back. Mechanical noises could be heard, almost like a clicking sound as the creature began ripping flesh off the screaming civilian.

A few troops ran straight at the creatures, trying to fight them off but were instantly pounced on and killed by the creatures various attacks. More explosions sounded all around us, followed by screams of people. Fire illuminated the scenes happening all around us. Bodies surrounded us, troops and civilians. Puddles of blood littered the streets as well as limbs and chunks of flesh or organs. Then it hit me. I needed to get Aerith. I pulled Cloud's arm off of me, "Kunsel, you and Cloud get to the safe house!"

"Are you crazy!? You're going to die!"

"Just go! I'll meet you there." I said picking up a troop's bloody sword from off the ground and ran.

...

I ran down the street, seeing various half mechanical half human creatures. Some of the troops were trying to fight them off, trying to save civilians. Some creatures were also carrying troops and people, taking them somewhere. I encountered a few of the creatures but easily dodged their attacks and slicing them in half in one swift motion. I ran until I reached the church where I heard a scream from the inside, "Aerith!" I shouted as I ran up the steps of the church before bursting through the doors.

Aerith was in the back of the church along with a few other civilians and Denzel. She looked up when I called for her name again. For a split second she was shocked but was quickly replaced by fear, "Look out!" She screamed tears now rolling freely down her face.

I was then knocked back onto the floor hard. I landed with a hard thud and gasped as the wind was knocked out of me. I coughed and rolled over onto my side. A shadow towered over me. I looked up and saw one of those things, an evil smile plastered on its face as its piercing green eyes stared down at me. This one had silver messy, spiked hair that almost resembled Clouds. Half of its face was replaced with metal and there were patches of geostigma that littered its body, freely oozing black muck.

One of its arms was replaced by a curved sharp sword and it wore bulky metal armor that seemed to be fused to its grey toned skin. The thing was well built and its bulging veins on its muscles were a sickening dark color. I hadn't paid much attention to the previous creatures I encountered and killed, but this time I was paying attention and was up close and helpless.

I stared in horror as I tried to scramble towards my sword that had been knocked out of my hands. The thing laughed and grabbed the collar of my shirt before throwing me across the room. I landed on a pew, breaking it under me causing splintering wood to fly in different directions. I laid in the heap of broken wood, fighting to stay conscious.

The creature laughed, "You can't kill me!" His voiced echoed through the church. He stared at me awhile before he looked down at me in disgust, "You are not worthy to have the power Mother has given us!" He said rising his sword arm, ready to bring it down on me. Just before he brought his arm down a rock bounced off of the creatures arm, making a clink noise as it hit the medal.

I turned my head to see Denzel who stood his ground in front of the group of civilians. He held rocks in his hands, "Leave him alone!" He said throwing more rocks. The creature laughed and turned away from me and began walking down the aisle towards Denzel. Denzel froze and dropped the rest of his rocks and ran over to Aerith. Aerith held onto Denzel and watched in terror as the creature began walking toward them. The civilians were silently weeping as they tried to back away but were cornered by the creature. The creature walked up to Aerith who was shaking and still holding onto Denzel. The thing towered over and smiled before looking down at Denzel.

I struggle to stay away. I attempted to get up but fell back down, "Lucky for you, you get to live." He said reaching out touching Denzel's head where his geostigma was.

Aerith pulled Denzel behind her in one swift movement, "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Tch." The creature said before grabbing onto Aerith's shoulder and rising his arm sword. Aerith let out a scream as well as the others behind her.

I ignored the pain in my body and forced myself to jump up fast, grabbing my sword and running over to Aerith. I pushed her back as I jumped in front of her clashing my sword against the creatures. My arms shook as I pushed against the sword that was inches from my face. With every ounce of strength, I let out a yell as I shoved the creature back. The creature stumbled back and I took the chance to jump and bring my sword down on the creature.

The thing blocked my attack in one swift movement but I didn't stop there. The two of us clashed swords, blocking each other's attacks. I jumped back, breathing hard. I moved the hair out of my eyes that was sticking to my damp face. The creature lunged at me for another attack. I barley dodged it as my tired body was giving out. The creature kept swiping his sword at me, while I barley stumbled out of the way.

What the fuck was this thing and why was it so powerful? I suddenly felt a sting on my leg and then across my chest. I jumped back and looked down to see small lines of blood slowly appearing on my clothes. I looked up and saw the sword coming for my face. I bent back, away from the sword just in time before it grazed across my cheekbone. I fell back onto the floor, not able to keep my balance anymore. The creature stood only a few feet away from me.

I looked around the room looking for anyway I could get out or use something as a distraction. I looked up and noticed a chandelier that's chains were weak and rusted. The creature walked closer to me, almost standing under the chandelier, "You fucking bastard! I told you, you can't kill me!" He said charging for me. I threw my sword and watched it slice the weakened chains of the chandelier. The chandelier snapped before falling and landing on the creature. A huge cloud dust burst out in all directions as the chandelier hit the floor. A black liquid splattered in different directions and began to pool under the chandelier.

I breathed heavily as I heard an ear piercing screech sound from outside the church, "Get down!" I yelled at the group of people. They complied as they all hid behind one of the pews. I ran up to the door and peaked out. I saw a few other creatures running in the same direction, as if they were being called back to wherever they came from; dragging people with them. I sighed in relief and fell to my knees.

I watched the creatures disappear from my view for a few minutes before slowly standing up again, "Come on. It should be safe now." I said tiredly. The small group and I slowly poured out of the church. I was shocked to see the amount of destruction that had taken place.

Buildings were destroyed or on fire. The streets were littered with bodies of human and the creatures, "Close your eyes and hold onto each other." I said calmly as I led them through the street carefully. I led them to a part of town that hadn't been attacked where most people had seemed to be gathering. There were some troops there from the base helping gather everyone and helping the injured, "You can open your eyes." I told the group.

"Zack!" I heard someone calling. It was one of Vince's assistants. He ran over to me before halting in front of us. He looked at the group of terrified people behind me. He called over a troop, "Take them to get some food." He told the troop who nodded and lead the group away except two who stayed behind, Denzel and Aerith.

"Did the troops make it to the safe house?" I asked the troop.

He nodded, "Yes. We were ordered to gather civilians and load them into trucks to take them to Cosmo Canyon with the others."

I nodded before turning to Aerith. Before I could say anything, Aerith threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and embraced her. I took a deep breath, taking in her scent. Flowers and honey, just like she had smelled when we had first met. I held her tightly and sighed, "I'm so sorry Aerith."

Aerith pulled back and smiled warmly, "I knew you were going to come back for me."

I couldn't help but smile. Aerith was as kind and as beautiful as I had remembered. I pulled her into a hug once more before I noticed Denzel standing at our feet. I pulled away again and ruffled Denzel's hair. Denzel swatted his hand away, "Get a room." He said sticking his tongue out.

Aerith and I laughed lightly before I was seriously once more, "I need to get to the safe house. You and Denzel stay here okay? It's safe and they are going to take you to a safe place."

Denzel folded his arms, "I'm not going! I want to help!"

Aerith's expression saddened, "Zack…"

I knew she would be upset if I made her leave after finally seeing each other the first time in four years. I sighed, "Okay, you guys can come to the safe house with me and help out but I'd have to ask my captain how long you can stay." Aerith nodded sadly and I put my hands on her shoulders, "We can talk about it later, let's go."

…

We followed the other troops to the safe house and I quickly spotted Kunsel sitting on the ground waiting out front. He jumped up fast and ran over to me when he spotted us. He was pale and covered blood, dirt, and the black goo I had seen everywhere. He called out, "Zack!"

I was relieved to see Kunsel was okay. And if he was okay that meant he got Cloud there safely, "Kunsel, how's Cloud?"

Kunsel looked at me with wide eyes, "Zack you look like shit!" He ignored my question.

"I'm fine." I said quickly but soon fell to my knees.

"Zack!" Aerith called out kneeling beside me.

Kunsel grabbed my arm and helped me up, "We need to get him to the infirmary." He said to Aerith who held onto me.

"I need to s-see Vince." I said with slurred words. I felt exhausted and my head began to spin.

"Okay I'll go find him when you're getting looked at." Kunsel said leading them to the infirmary.

…

"You're lucky the cuts aren't very deep." Said one of the medical staff troops who was bandaging me. "You should be okay but you need to stay in the infirmary and rest." He said finishing bandaging me up.

I laid down on the bed and sighed. I was exhausted but I forced myself to keep my eyes open, I needed to see Vince. Aerith rested a hand on my chest, "Zack get some rest." I was fine. Just tired and thirsty. Why was she so worried about me if I was obviously fine.

"I need to talk to Vince first." I said furrowing my brows, "It can't wait."

The doctor who had helped me looked up from his notepad, "He's on his way right now." He turned toward Aerith and Denzel, "I could take you guys to get some food?"

I could tell Aerith hesitated and didn't want to leave. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off when Denzel jumped up from the chair he was sitting on, "Yea! I'm starving!"

I smiled tiredly, "It's alright Aerith. I'm okay now. You and Denzel go ahead."

"Alright, I'll be back later though." She said quickly giving me a kiss on the forehead, "Get some rest." She said smiling before taking Denzel's hand and following the doctor.

A few minutes had passed before Vince was at my bedside. He picked up a clipboard and began reading over it. I perked up, "Vince! I have stuff I need to tell you! Those things they-"

"They all have geostigma." Vince said cutting me off, "I don't get it." He said looking defeated, "Cloud had encountered them when he was with Kunsel. Kunsel told me they all have geostigma and they're Shinra's weapon. Mutated Soldiers to be exact. But they are loyal to Shinra, so my guess is they willingly wanted to become whatever they are. Kunsel told me everything he knew which wasn't much. I tried asking Cloud some questions but he seemed really out of it."

"It's Jenova." I said bitterly.

"What?"

"Cloud told me 'Jenova'." I sighed as Vince still looked confused, "Don't you see? All of this revolves around Jenova cells! Those polluting reactors is what's causing geostigma. Geostigma is caused by Jenova cells that entered the body! That's why some people don't have it because the Jenova cells are rejected by their body. When me and Cloud where in the mansion his body accepted the Jenova cells, that's why he has geostigma. My body rejected them, that's why I don't have it." I said sitting up slowly.

Vince thought for a moment, "That's why those things weren't killing our troops or people who are infected! They are being powered by Jenova! That's why Shinra wasn't looking for a cure!" Vince said as he quickly began rummaging through the pockets on his lab coat, "Can I get a blood sample?" He asked me, "I think we're onto something."

I nodded and held out my arm for Vince to take a sample of his blood. I watched in silence as Vince put a needle in my arm and take out some blood. I shivered, still feeling slightly freaked out by needles because of what happened in the mansion. "Thank you Zack. You can get some rest now. I'll check in with you later." Vince said walking away.

I laid back down on the bed, letting out a long sigh. I was exhausted. As much as I wanted to go see Cloud, my body refused to move. I felt my eyelids slowly become heavier. I thought back at my fight with that thing at the church. For once I was scared. That thing was strong. Even with my own enhancements, I had a difficult time fighting that creature. The troops didn't stand a chance against those things. We needed to think of a plan fast.

There was no more waiting around. We had no choice now but to fight but we weren't ready. I knew it. I had seen so many of them dead, they were all just rookies with no fighting experience. I hoped Olan knew what to do because I had no idea. My first priority was to get Cloud, Denzel and Aerith out of here and get them to Cosmo Canyon. I couldn't let either of them die.


	8. Chapter 8

*****Swearing, gore, violence and adult themes*****

**Sorry for grammar/format/spelling errors!**

**I don't own anything final fantasy but I do own my original characters and my story.**

**Enjoy! ~ The Native**

Chapter 8

**Cloud's pov**

_I breathed heavily and weakly pulled at the restraints that were holding me down to the chair. I looked to my right and saw Zack sitting in the chair beside me, also restrained. He was calm and had a blank look on his face, "Zack I can't take it anymore." I whimpered and pulled at the restraints some more. My wrists burned as I struggled, for they were already bruised and rubbed raw. Zack turned to me and looked at me with a guilty expression. _

_"__Cloud stop." He said sadly as we heard the doors to the lab open. I jumped and began pulling at my restraints more as fear erupted in me, "Cloud." Zack said calmly and I finally stopped struggling and looked at Zack then at my lap. _

_Hojo was scribbling notes down on a clipboard and he laughed eagerly, "We are exactly one year into this project! You have done so well with the mako, I think it's time for the next step into the project!" Hojo said with excitement as he began looking through drawers in a nearby cabinet. _

_While he was doing that, two lab assistants began taking our vitals, as they always did. Hojo walked over to me, a grin plastered on his face. I shrank back in fear before Hojo grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "You've come a long way Specimen C. I didn't think you'd make it this far. My expectations are high now." He said letting go of my chin. My gaze dropped down into my lap again. _

_Hojo clicked his tongue as he looked over his notes before looking at me again, "Awe Specimen C don't look so down." He said ruffling my hair. I instantly tensed up and shut my eyes. _

_"__Bastard, just leave him alone!" I heard Zack say through clenched teeth. I opened my eyes and lookrd over at Zack._

_Hojo laughed before resting his hand on Zack shoulder. Zack immediately jerked away from Hojo's touch, "Now, now Specimen Z don't get so jealous!" Hojo cleared his throat before he began filling two syringes with a bright purple liquid, "This is the next step! Jenova cells!" He said with excitement. _

_Zack's eyes widened, "What!? Are you fucking crazy?" He said nervously. _

_"__Brilliant I know! This project will be my best!" Hojo said praising himself. _

_I didn't know much about Jenova cells but I saw what it had done to Sephiroth. I began pulling at my restraints again and tears began to flow freely down my face, "You're going to kill us!" Zack yelled._

_Seeing Zack freak out only made me freak out more. The assistant began rubbing alcohol on my inner elbow preparing me for the injection, "N-no!" I said pulling at my restraints, squeezing my eyes closed._

_"__Cloud look at me!" Zack said firmly. I kept his my squeezed shut, "Cloud!" Zack shouted which made me finally open my eyes and look at Zack. Zack was strangely calm again, "Just look at me." _

_"__I-I'm scared." I said flinching as the rubber band was tied around my upper arm._

_"__It's okay, just keep looking at me." Zack said to me, "It's okay."_

_I then suddenly felt calm as I obeyed Zack. I kept my eyes on Zack's and soon felt a needle prick into my arm. I could feel the fiery liquid slowly spreading through my arm and body. My vision began to blur and I began seeing white spots dot my vision, "Zack…" I said barley above a whisper. I felt as if I were floating and felt some sort of a spark of power burst through my chest. I saw Zack smile lightly before my eyelids shut and my head fell back. _

…

_"__Cloud!" Yelled a high pitched voice, "Come on silly get up!" _

_"__Tifa?" I said keeping my eyes shut. _

_"__Open your eyes Cloud!" _

_I opened my eyes and saw the smiling face of Tifa right above me, "Wh-what?" I said with confusion._

_"__We all want you to come in the water!" She said laughing before running out of my line of sight. I slowly sat up and saw Tifa run and jump into a lake that were filled with a few other people from my hometown. _

_"__Come on Cloud!" One of the boys yelled. _

_I stood up slowly and began walking to the small lake everyone was in. I stopped in front of the water and watched them splash around before looking down at my reflection. Was this real? If it was, why did I feel so empty? I looked up at Tifa and the others before I felt a familiar stabbing pain in my chest. I gasped and looked at my reflection once more and noticed the tip of a bloody sword sticking out from the center of my chest. I turned around slightly and saw Sephiroth holding the sword smiling evilly. Blood began dripping from the sword into the clear water below me. The sword was ripped from me and I stood there for a few more seconds before I felt myself falling. _

_I splashed into the water and began sinking, the water slowly becoming clouded with my blood. I began coughing and my oxygen deprived body began filling its lungs with the bloodied water. I kept sinking no matter how hard I tried to swim to the top and just before I fell into unconsciousness I hit the surface. I coughed and began taking huge breaths of air. _

_The sky had darkened and I was alone in the blood clouded water. I continued to cough and splash around trying to stay above the water. I saw someone at the shore and began calling out trying to get their attention. The person I had then recognized to be Angeal, Zack's old mentor. I had then felt something grab my leg and pull me down under the water once more. I shut my eyes and held my breath. I then suddenly heard Zack's voice, "_It's okay._" I no longer struggled and I suddenly felt numb to the pain I had been feeling. I felt a surge of strength and power throughout my body. _

_"__It's okay, Cloud." I heard another voice, a female voice. _

_Despite being underwater, I took a deep breath. I could breathe but I still had the sensation that I was floating underwater. I had recognized everything I was feeling. I had felt this way when I said yes to Jenova. _

_"__Cloud open your eyes." _

_I did so and immediately saw green. I was in mako but there was still a cloud of red blood around my torso. I looked down and saw my still bleeding chest. I then saw a woman in front of me, it was Jenova. She was beautiful with deep glowing purple eyes, "Cloud do you remember this? No pain?" She said touching the wound on my chest. _

_As much as I hated Jenova and her touching me, I couldn't help but close my eyes in relief. I loved the feeling of power and numbness to pain. I loved feeling like I was floating, I wanted to stay. I let out a huff before the corners of my mouth turned upward slightly. I felt something then grabbed the back of my shirt and my eyes snapped open as I felt myself being pulled to the surface. I could hear Jenova screaming but was gone as soon as I hit the surface. _

_Angeal was smiling down at me. It was a sad smile. He held onto my shirt tightly. The water was calm and no longer red from my blood, "Just let me go." I said to Angeal. _

_"__Just take a deep breath Cloud." Angeal said calmly._

_I closed my eyes and did as he asked suddenly feeling warm and no longer empty. I opened my eyes and I was now standing in the desert outside of Midgar, where Zack had almost died. Angeal patted my back, "Feel better?" Angeal asked. _

_"__Yes… but why?" _

_"__You have people that need you Cloud." Angeal said looking at Midgar ignoring my question._

_"__I can't do it…" _

_Angeal laughed warmly, "Embrace your dreams. Say hi to Zack for me, okay?" _

_I shook my head in confusion but the warmth only grew throughout my body. It calmed me. I no longer felt confusion. I felt lightweight and calm, like everything was going to be okay. A white feather fluttered in front of me. I reached out to grab it, which I successfully did. I held the feather in my hand and turned to look at Angeal but he was gone._

…

I slowly opened my eyes but immediately wanted to close them again when I felt how exhausted I was. I slowly sat up and leaned against the bed post. My body ached and my joints cracked as I moved them. I looked around the room. It was rundown and looked as if it had tried to be cleaned but it was permanently dirty. I shivered when I realized how cold it was due to the concrete walls, trapping the cold in there.

I could hear movement to the right of me but there was a white curtain being used to create a barrier blocking the way. It then occurred to me, I wasn't in my own room. I was in one big room only being separated with a curtain. I looked at my lap and noticed something on the covers. I picked it up and closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I opened my eyes slowly and smiled and stared at the white feather in my hand. I set it on the table next to my bed.

I leaned back against the bed post. I noticed I had an IV going into my hand and inner elbow and my other arm was heavily bandaged. I looked at the feather once more and thought back to the dream I just had. Was it even a dream? It felt so real…

Despite how cold I was, I threw the covers off of myself and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I grabbed the pole my IV was connected to, to help me balance as I slowly stood up. I shivered when my bare feet touched the floor. My tired body protested at all the movement I was doing but I ignored it.

I held on to my IV pole tightly before pulling it along to the curtain with me. I grabbed the curtain and swiped it open. I looked around the makeshift infirmary. There were rows of curtains, keeping me from seeing any other patients. Troops and medical staff were doing their jobs, some disappearing into the curtains.

"Cloud good to see you're awake." Vince said walking towards me. I smiled lightly, "You gave us all a real scare." He said motioning for me to follow him back to my bed. I did so and sat on the bed and watched Vince read over some notes.

"How long was I out?" I said but coughed due to my throat which had felt raw.

Vince handed me a water bottle before he pulled his goggles over his eyes and began taking my vitals, "You were out for nine days. You weren't responding to anything I did." He pulled his goggles off his head and began writing stuff down, an uneasy look on his face.

I took a few sips of water and cleared my throat, "Nine days..." I thought for a moment, "What's been going on?"

Vince huffed and set the clipboard down. He sat on the edge of my bed and looked defeated, "The base in Wutai is sending squads of troops down so we can group up and prepare. But some of the squads were attacked by those… _things_."

"Any news about what they are?"

"Well a few scientists from Wutai are helping me at the moment." He looked down sadly, "We made a few accusations but we needed to confirm them. We captured one of those creatures."

My eyes widened, "You _caught _one?"

Vince nodded and sighed, "We asked it questions but it refused to answer any of them. It just freaked out and repeated the same things, some of it I couldn't even understand. But we took some samples of its blood and did some other tests. Those… _things_… are human. Real people, Soldiers to be exact. They have geostigma, and it was confirmed geostigma is Jenova cells that the body accepted because the body couldn't fight off." He paused a moment and looked at the floor, "That person we captured, some of the behavior he had shown was similar to stuff I have seen happen to you."

I shook my head and my palms began to sweat, "What do you mean?"

"The day of the attack, you went psycho. Screaming things in another language, having non-stop geostigma attacks, you attacked anyone who came near you, and your eyes… they looked like theirs." Vince stood up slowly and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Most people die from the geostigma, but people's bodies who are enhanced survive it longer than most but turn into crazed Jenova followers. Shinra enhanced their bodies so they could take it. They are creating an army. They took civilians and some of our troops who have geostigma as well. Who knows what Shinra is doing to them right now? Turning them into one of those monsters probably."

I closed my eyes and thought back to my dream. When Jenova had pulled me into the water, that must have been when I had my outburst and attacked people. I then realized Jenova could control me now without me accepting her. It terrified me, I could have seriously hurt or killed someone if it weren't for Angeal saving me. Angeal… I turned and looked at the table next to me bed where I had set the feather down. It was gone.

"What are we going to do now?" My voice shook.

"Squads from Wutai are still coming and soon our troops from Mideel are going to be coming. We are going to prepare everything we can. My group of scientists and I are going to continue finding out as much information as we can but we have hit a wall at the moment. Olan is also not too happy about you staying here as well, especially after your outburst. I'm doing everything in my power to keep you here."

I nodded as realization it me, "It's cause I'm turning into one of those things huh?"

Vince shook his head, "I didn't say that-"

I cut him off, "I'm not stupid. I'm already enhanced, my geostigma is spreading, and Jenova is controlling me." I looked down sadly.

"Jenova is controlling you?"

I nodded, nervous to tell Vince about it. "When I almost killed that man, Jenova was telling me to accept her help. I accepted it and blacked out. Nine days ago it happened again but I didn't need to accept her, she took control with me even knowing. The power, I felt… it felt good. I didn't even realize-" My voice shook as I was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. My body shook as I rubbed my tear-filled eyes, trying to keep myself under control.

Vince put a hand on my shoulder, "Cloud, it's okay. None of this is your fault. I'm going to do what I can to get you better, I promise." He reassured me and I nodded and let out a long breath. Vince smiled, "I got you on some medicine for your mako poisoning, it seems to be working." He said confidently. "Let's hope this medicine will help momentarily until I can find something permanent. In the mean time you need to rest. I need you tomorrow and you need your strength. Sorry for keeping you up!" Vince said chuckling, "Zack's not here at the moment but I'll let him know you're awake when he gets back."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Vince."

Vince nodded, "Get some rest." He said closing the curtain behind him.

I stood up once more when Vince had left. I got on my hands and knees and looked under my bed. I looked around the area of the table beside my bed before I gave up looking for the lost feather. I huffed and stood up but movement caught my eye which caused me to stiffen. I turned around and realized it had been my reflection in a mirror across the room. I looked at myself in the mirror from a distance but something was off.

I walked closer to the mirror and I immediately felt cold as soon as I saw myself. My skin was extremely pale and my face was thin. My blood shot eyes were sunken in and dark. My neck and shoulder were heavily bandaged just like my arm. My once golden hair was messy and faded, a few patches here and there were a lightly, toned gray color. I couldn't even recognize himself.

I pulled the bandages down my neck slightly, as I feared, there was a dark patch of geostigma. I pulled the bandages back over it and let out the breath I had been holding. I shook my head and turned away from the mirror and crawled into bed. Not wanting to think about it, I closed my eyes and immediately let the darkness take me.

…

I felt myself shaking, but something else was causing it. I could hear a voice but it was muffled. I chose to ignore it and continue to sleep, but the voice just kept getting louder and louder. I slowly felt myself being pulled out of my deep sleep, "Spikey!" I heard a familiar voice. I let out an annoyed breath before I slowly opened my eyes.

Above me was Zack's smiling face. Zack laughed and gently squeezed my shoulders, "Wow! You don't look happy to see me!" He said chuckling.

My annoyed expression softened and I smiled lightly before sitting up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "Couldn't wait till I woke up?"

"Nope!" He said sitting on the edge of my bed, "I'm glad to see you up!" He said enthusiastically before his smile started to then fade slightly.

I tilted my head at Zack's sudden mood change, "What?"

Zack looked down at his lap and let out a long sigh, "It's the middle of the night."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay? And?"

"We are leaving." Zack said avoiding eye contact with me.

I just shook my head, "What?"

Zack sighed, "I've thought about this for a while. Vince finally found medicine that's helping you. That was our objective from the beginning, was to get you better. Well now we have that medicine so why don't we just take it and go?"

I looked at him in disbelief, "Zack we can't just leave, we-"

Zack cut me off, "We can Cloud. We didn't have to get involved in all this."

"I know that Zack, but we can't just run away and leave all these people to die." I said firmly.

"Cloud, I don't mean to sound like a dick but it isn't our fight." He ran his hands through his hair.

"How could you say that Zack? What about Aerith?"

Zack shook his head in frustration, "She will go with the others to Cosmo Canyon when she finds out I'm gone."

There was a long pause, "What happened to dreams and honor?" I said remembering Angeal's words.

He clenched his fists, "What honor?"

"Zack-"

"I can't let Shinra take you back… I can't let you die Cloud." He stood up and raked a hand down his face. He let out a shaky breath, "We are gonna go somewhere safe. Away from everyone. We can start a new life, like we talked about."

"Zack please-"

Zack grabbed my shoulders tightly, "No Cloud!"

"We can't let Shinra win."

Zack's grip loosened, "They already have won."

I shook my head, "No-"

"I fought one of those things. It was _impossible _to beat, it was pure luck that I did. I could barley fight one… I can't fight multiple. These troops… they don't stand a chance. I can't do it Cloud."

"So you're giving up?"

Zack nodded, "Yea… I am."

I clenched my fists and shrugged Zack's hands off my shoulders, "You're just a coward!" I said bitterly.

Zack looked down sadly, "Cloud…-"

"I remember… back in the mansion, I would always give up. I accepted death, multiple times. But you… you would just smile at me stupidly, told me to not give up, then talk to me like nothing happened." I paused and ran my hands through my hair, "I had no motivation, none." I sighed, "I used to always think, why you even bothered but now I know why. You saw Shinra break me… Now I see it breaking you. I understand how you felt Zack. I feel it now. Please… I need you to… I just can't do it on my own."

Zack nodded and let out a long sigh. He forced a smile before it faded quickly, "I'm terrified."

I furrowed my brows, "Me too."

"Like I might throw up I'm so terrified." Zack chuckled slightly trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"What happened on the cliff, don't do that ever again. Don't try and die to protect me." I said ignoring Zack's last statement.

Zack ruffled my hair, "No promises." He said pulling some clothes out of a nearby bag and set them on the bed. "Change real fast. I'll wait out here." He said disappearing behind the curtains before I could say anything.

I sighed and sat up. He gently pulled out his IVs and threw on the clothes Zack set out for me before pulling the curtain open. Zack smiled and lead me out of the makeshift infirmary. I shivered slightly, "It's freezing."

"Well we are in an abandoned underground subway in the middle of winter."

I rolled my eyes, "Smart ass."

"Aw, love you to buddy!" Zack said smiling widely before throwing his arm around my neck.

I shoved him off of me, "Where are we going anyways?"

"We are going to get you some food. You're looking thin." Zack said as we turned the corner and we were now in a giant open room. Troops were scattered about the room but not many since it was still so early. Some were reading, some talking with another while they ate on the floor, and some sleeping against the wall. Zack stopped, "Wait here, I'll be back."

I nodded and watched Zack walk away. I walked over to the wall and sat down leaning against it, ignoring the cold cement wall and floor. I looked over at the troop hunched over, eating his food a few feet away from me. He looked young, maybe 15 or 14. He must have sensed my stare because he stopped eating and glanced up at me. Fear. That's what I saw in his eyes.

I turned away from the boy when I heard approaching footsteps. I looked up and saw Zack who was holding bags. He sat down next to me and handed me a bag, "I asked for some extras for you since you haven't had a real meal in a while." Zack said pulling his own food out of the bag. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I opened up my own bag and saw its contents.

We both ate silently for a few minutes and slowly more troops began to poor into the open room to receive their food. I noticed all the troops. Most of them were slouched over and tired looking. There were many troops, young and old. The once lively troops were now drained of all motivation. There had been a large amount in the room but it still remained silent, despite a few talking troops here and there and the shuffling of their feet. Two particular troops in front of us sitting on the subway tracks caught my attention.

"Please! You have to eat." Said a dark haired boy crouching next to a younger looking boy, who I assumed to be his family since they looked similar. The older boy held the food out in front of the younger boy. The younger boy kept his blank gaze on the ground, "You need it." Said the older boy who shook with frustration. He tossed the food onto the ground before getting up and walked away.

I set his food down, suddenly feeling sick. Zack turned to me and nudged me with his elbow. "You okay?" I nodded and Zack turned back to his food.

…

About an hour had passed. I had been daydreaming but was brought back to reality when Zack stood up. Zack looked at his watch then back at me, "I gotta be somewhere buddy. You think you can find Vince? He's probably pissed that you left." Zack chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "I can find him." I said before Zack placed a hand on my shoulder before walking away.

I then easily found my way back to the infirmary. I wandered a bit before I spotted Vince taking a patient's vitals. I quietly walked up to Vince and watched him look at his patient before scribbling notes down on a clipboard. Vince must have noticed me there because he let out an annoyed huff. He silently finished what he was doing before he set the clipboard down and motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him back behind the curtains to my room I woke up in. Vince folded his arms, "You can't just leave like that."

"I know." I said bluntly.

"No you don't. Because I'm the only one keeping your ass in here." Vince said as he pinched the bridge of his nose then ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Sorry, I just-"

Vince held his hand up indicating for me to stop talking, "Look, I get that you don't want to sit in here all day but you just can't do that. Olan is not happy I convinced him to let you stay. If you do one thing to piss him off we are both out. I don't want to have to babysit you, so can you just- ", Vince paused and raked a hand over his face roughly.

I spoke before Vince continued, "I get it. I really am sorry." I said genuinely.

Vince shook his head and his face softened, "No I'm sorry. Everything is just chaotic right now." He said turning his attention to his phone, pressing a button then holding it to his ear. "Anything new?" He said into the phone and a few seconds later he hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, "Dammit!"

"What?" I said fearing Vince's answer.

"One of the squads from Wutai are bringing some important supplies with them. They're advanced weapons and armor that our troops need. We don't have enough here since our other bases were destroyed. One of the leaders at Wutai said he'd send some supplies down with his troops a few days ago when we group. I haven't heard anything from that squad for hours. I'm worried something happened. We are done for if we don't get those supplies."

"You're damn right we'll be done for." A voice said from behind me .

Vince cleared his throat and stood up straighter, "Sir."

I turned around to see a not-so-happy looking Olan. I also stood up straighter and held my head up high with my arms at my sides, "Sir." I said quieter than I expected.

Olan said nothing as he looked down at me and stared. I dropped my gaze to the floor as I started to feel uncomfortable. I felt Olan brush passed me. I kept my back to Olan and Vince as I heard them talk, "Something's not right." Olan said seriously.

"Maybe we just aren't getting a good signal? I saw that there was a bad storm that was coming in." Vince said.

"No, it's not the signal. We talked to a few other squads. The connection isn't great but it's there. We need those supplies and the troops. I'm thinking of sending a group out to look for them but it won't be an easy trip."

"It's a great plan sir but…" Vince hesitated.

"But what?" Olan snapped.

"The troops… A lot of them are still recovering physically and mentally. They need a break. Not to mention it will have to be on foot in the middle of a snow storm."

"We have your equipment you've made. If we are in a ten mile range of the squad our trackers will pick it up, whether they are alive or not. We need those supplies Vince. I'm making the announcement tonight, we'll take volunteers and send them out tomorrow."

I heard Vince sigh slightly but he knew Olan was right, even I knew that was our best bet. I thought for a moment. I saw how the troops were this morning. More troops, weapons, and armor would defiantly boost up everyone's confidence. This could help make or break us. I turned around and let out a huff, "I'll go." I said seriously.

Vince almost dropped his clipboard and shook his head while Olan just folded his arms, "Hell no! Who knows if you'll pull some kindof stunt or not!" Olan said bitterly.

I shrugged my shoulders, "If you think I'm not loyal then why not send me out instead of another troop you can't afford to lose?"

"Who knows what you'll do? You'd probably convince your buddy to help you do something!"

"Zack wouldn't come." I said seriously.

"What makes you think I'll trust you?"

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm asking for a chance. You obviously won't let me explain myself so why not just let me do your dirty work and prove my loyalty." I wasn't keen on gaining Olan's trust. I didn't care if he even trusted me or not. I figured, if I didn't have much time left I might as well do something useful. Anything to help these men take Shinra down.

Olan snickered, "If you're looking for a death wish, then fine. If you pull this off, then you've proven yourself. Wouldn't matter to me if something were to happen to you." Olan paused and stepped closer to me, "I'll have troops report anything and everything you do. And if you do pull anything or do something that will endanger my troops and our supplies; I don't care if you're Shinra scum or not, I'll kill you with my own hands." And with the Olan walked away leaving me and Vince alone.

I let out a long breath that I had been holding, "Damn…" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Why'd you do that Cloud!?" Vince said angrily, "Why does proving to be loyal even matter to you!?"

"I don't care about loyalty. Shinra took everything from me and Zack so I've got nothing left to lose."

Vince put a hand on my shoulder, "Think about it Cloud. This is a dead wish. There's no turning back."

There was a long pause, "I know. But I'd rather die out there instead of turning into one of those things or going back to that fucking mansion." I shrugged Vince's hand off my shoulder before making my way back to my bed.

…

I had slept most of the day after my conversation with Olan and Vince. Vince hadn't said much to me after that. He just gave me my medicine and left me alone. I shortly fell into a deep sleep not too long after my meds were kicking in. I would've slept till the next morning if it weren't for an alarm blaring throughout the place. I tried to stay in my deep sleep but the alarm became louder and louder as I was being pulled out of unconsciousness. The alarm stopped and was then replaced by a stern voice that I assumed to be Olan's. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the corner of the ceiling where the speaker was.

"-report to the main area immediately." The speaker blared, "Again this is an emergency meeting, if able to, report to the main area immediately." Then the speaker shut off.

…

I squeezed my way through the crowd of troops but felt someone grab my arm and pull me in a different direction. It was Zack, "Your hair makes you easier to find." He said as someone bumped into him from behind. He scowled and rolled his eyes, "What's even going on? Everyone's freaking out about this 'emergency meeting'." I just stood silently looking at Zack. I felt cold and dazed suddenly. I felt Zack's hand on my forehead, "Hey you feeling okay?"

I pulled away from Zack, "Yea I'm fine." I mumbled and turned my attention towards Olan who was now standing on a box trying to get everyone's attention. I stood on my tiptoes so I could see over the crowd which just earned me a chuckled from Zack but I ignored it.

"Everyone calm down and be quiet!" Leon, who was standing next to Olan, shouted. The crowd finally hushed and was completely silent.

Olan spoke, "As you all know, we have squads coming in from Mideel and Wutai so we can group up and prepare ourselves for war. One of the squads from Wutai that is carrying much needed supplies and important cargo is no longer in contact with us." Olan paused. The crowd of troops all began talking again. Most were panicked and flustered by this point. Some shouted and cursed while others were begging or crying. Zack looked down at me, a worried look in his eyes.

"Enough!" Olan shouted which silenced the crowd once more, "We are sending out a group of volunteers to find this squad. Whether they are dead or alive, we're getting those supplies here. These are vital supplies and without them we stand no chance against Shinra. We are asking for volunteers. Please know most of those who volunteer will most likely not make it back alive. Think about your decision." Olan said hopping off the box.

The crowd of troops were now completely silent as they watched another man step on top of the box. He was tall and broad, similar to Zack. He wore dark fitted armor and he had a sword I had never seen strapped to his side. His hair was black, so black it almost had a blue tint to it. It was spikey and fine. It framed his face, almost covering his eyes. He had possessing gray eyes that made me shiver. He gave off a deathly, eerie feel. No one dared talk.

"I'm Xeno, your Commander for this mission. I arrived from Wutai this morning." He spoke. His voice was deep and matched with his intimidating appearance. "We will have a group of 10 including myself. I need the best men who are willing to die but will be remembered as a noble sacrifice. We will be traveling at least a hundred miles, maybe more, on foot in a blizzard. We already have two other volunteers so far so come forward now."

Whispers erupted from the crowd as everyone began to look around. Leon walked a little closer to Xeno, indicating he had already volunteered. He had a note pad in his hand to write down the names for those who were to volunteer. I stood still, my ears ringing as my breathing quickened. I stepped forward slowly.

"Cloud?" I heard Zack say but I ignored him and kept slowly maneuvering through the crowd, "_Cloud no_!" I heard Zack shout. I turned around slightly and saw Kunsel holding Zack back, keeping him from moving forward, "Cloud! Stop!" Zack begged but I continued walking.

I made it through the crowd and stood quietly next to Leon. I saw Leon scribble my name down on the note pad right under his own name. Xeno then began talking again but I wasn't listening. I just stared at the note pad and watched Leon write down the names of those who volunteered who I didn't recognize.

…

The meeting had soon ended and everyone was then a loud to leave accept for the group that had volunteered. I analyzed the group of people who would be going on this mission with him. Most of their expressions were unreadable but some seemed excited. Xeno stepped off the box and took the note pad from Leon.

"When I read your name speak up. I'll assign you your job for preparation tomorrow and your job on this mission, be here at 4 AM tomorrow morning. No excuses for being late got it?" Everyone nodded, "Good. We will leave at 5 AM. It'll be too late to back out then. Anyone wants to back out, say in now."

"Cloud!" I turned my attention to who called my name. It was Zack. He escaped Kunsel's grip and ran straight for me. He grabbed into my shoulders tightly, "He's not going!" Zack yelled and glared at Olan and Xeno.

Olan rolled his eyes and folded his arms and Xeno just glared at Zack, "The kid volunteered. I'm not making him do anything." Olan said in annoyance.

Zack looked back at me, anger in his eyes. "What?!"

"Zack-", I began to say but Zack shoved me back. I stumbled backward and knocked into a few boxes but managed to stay on my feet.

"You're a fucking idiot Cloud! You didn't even talk to me about this!" Zack walked back up to me and grabbed the front of my shirt before pulling me close to his face, "Do you realize what you've done?! You're going to get yourself fucking killed!"

I opened my mouth to speak but Zack shook me roughly. Xeno let out a long sigh and walked up next to us, "I don't have time for this, leave now." He said to Zack seriously.

Zack shoved me back once more and turned to Xeno. He drew his arm back and sent a punch aiming at Xeno's face. Xeno caught Zack's fist in one swift movement. Zack's arm shook as Xeno held his fist in his hand that was only inches away from his face. Xeno then twisted Zack's arm which caused Zack to cry out and fall to his knees. Xeno's unsatisfied and hardened expression stayed the same, "I said leave now." He said to Zack then let go of his arm.

Zack held his arm to his chest and glared at Xeno, "You bastard!" He said through clenched teeth.

Kunsel ran to Zack's side. "Zack c'mon not now."

"Zack just go." Olan said seriously.

"Let me go with you guys." Zack said shoving Kunsel away from him as he stood up.

"No Zack. I'm sorry but you can't go. Now please leave." Olan said with annoyance.

"You can't be serious?" Zack said looking at me then looked back at Olan. I stayed silent. Fearing if I spoke it would only make things worse.

"I don't have time for this!" Xeno said grabbing Zack's shirt collar.

"Piss off!" Zack attempted at shoving Xeno away but failed. After a bit of struggling Zack finally gave in, "Fine let me go! I can walk myself out!" He said ripping out of Xeno's grip. Kunsel was at his side instantly with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zack." Olan said genuinely but he kept a blank expression on his face.

"Fuck you!" Zack said walking away.

I looked at Kunsel helplessly, "I'll talk to him." Kunsel said with saddened eyes and followed Zack out the room.

Xeno pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at the group of men and scowled before looking at Olan, "I got this taken care of." Olan nodded and left the room as well.

Xeno looked at the notepad once more, "Thomas!" He read out loud. And he began talking to the boy who raised his hand.

I stopped listening after a while. I thought back to what had happened with Zack. Sure I had seen him that angry before, maybe worse. But it had never been directed towards me. Guilt ate at me. I felt a weight on my shoulders the more I thought about it. I should've said something. I thought back to all the times where Zack had done something like this to me. I was furious with Zack. Now I really wished I had talked to Zack before all this. I was doing what Zack did to me. I was being a hypocrite.

"Cloud." Xeno said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Xeno who was standing in front of me, "Cloud what?"

"Uh Strife…" I said quietly.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Xeno mocked.

I felt my face flush and I clenched my fists, "No." I said firmly.

"Then who was it? Your mommy? Does he look after you? It was kinda cute how upset he got." Xeno said bluntly.

I looked up at Xeno who had the same hardened scowl. It took all I had to keep me from hitting Xeno, "He's just my friend." I said through clenched teeth.

"I know who you guys are. I saw in the paper." Xeno just stared down at me. I saw a split second glimpse of sympathy in his eyes. Or at least I thought I did, I wasn't even sure if it was possible for Xeno to change his expression, "You're going to help prep the weapons and armor tomorrow, make sure everything works right. I'll explain your job for the mission tomorrow." Xeno said before calling out another name and moving onto the next person.

…

I stared at the clock next to my bed. The time read 3:27 AM. I sighed and sat up and leaned against the wall behind me. I had hardly gotten any sleep and I had to be up at 4. I had tried to find Zack after I was assigned my job but I couldn't find him anywhere before I was dragged back to the infirmary by Vince. I asked Kunsel where Zack had gone and he had no idea. I had also asked Aerith but she knew just as much as Kunsel. The thought of leaving and not staying bye to my best friend, possibly for the last time, killed me. I gently pulled out the IV in my arm and hand and slowly began getting dressed.

After I got dressed, I picked up the small bag of medicine Vince had given me. I rummaged through it for a minute looking at the different bottles. There was a paper of written instructions for when I had to take my medicine and how much. Reading the complicated instructions just gave me a headache. I shoved the paper back in the bag and zipped it up.

I quietly maneuvered through the infirmary, trying to not to wake or disturb anyone. I held the bag close to my chest, not wanting to risk losing it as I walked through the quiet base. I saw no one on my way to the main area which disappointed me. I had hoped I would run into Zack or ask someone where he was at but I had no such luck.

I made it to the main area. It was poorly lit and silent except for Xeno who was rummaging through some boxes. I quietly grabbed a backpack and began filling it with my supplies, hoping Xeno would leave me alone. "You're here early." Xeno's eerie voice echoed throughout the empty room.

"Couldn't sleep." I said finishing packing my backpack. I turned my attention toward boxes filled up with armor and weapons and I began unpacking it all.

"Just check and see if anything is broken or malfunctioning. Especially the armor. There's a thermal device that will keep us warm out there, make sure it works." Xeno pointed out before going through other boxes nearby.

I nodded and continued to pull the armor and weapons out of the boxes. I stopped my work when Xeno dropped a heavy metal box next to me. I knelt down and plugged in a code before it opened. I looked into the box and my jaw dropped. There were three gun blades perfectly packaged. I had seen gun blades before and used a few when I was an infantryman but I didn't see anything like these. He couldn't believe Vince's work.

Xeno picked one up. It was in its gun form and was an average size. The color was a metallic silver and black. Xeno pressed a button and in one swipe upward the gun unfolded and refolded in various placed and smoothly transformed into a sharp, slender blade. The blade was slightly curved and was a dark, shiny medal. Xeno handed the blade to me. I took the blade in my hand and it was surprisingly lightweight. I clicked the button and watched it fold back up into a gun.

"Your job for this mission is to stand guard. You and two others will be a mile ahead of most of the group and you will make sure there's no trouble up ahead. And if there is trouble you'll be able to notify us and we can get ready for a fight. This will help us not get ambushed by anything or anyone."

"Thank you." I said to Xeno who just scowled and walked away.

A few minutes later the others started to slowly come in and begin doing their jobs and preparing. Most of them were quiet because they were scared or tired but some were excited about the mission. I couldn't understand why so I just ignored it and continued checking the armor and weapons.

…

Around 4:30 Xeno called everyone to group. All 10 of us gathered around a blue glowing hologram. "This is how our formation will work. We will have our 3 guards a mile ahead of the rest of us." Xeno touched the hologram and three X's appeared near the top of it.

"That will be Cloud, Leon and Matty. They will be given trackers so they can see anything within a 10 mile radius. In the center will be a medic, two supply carriers, and a rear guard who will stay a few feet behind our center squad. So our medic is Thomas, he is highly trained and we can't lose him. Our two supply carriers will be Lucas and Grant and Merik will be our center guard." He tapped the hologram and four more X's appears on the center of the hologram. He tapped it again and two more appeared a ways away from the center group.

"The two right here are Add and Fletcher. They are our runners. Killer stamina. They will mainly stay half a mile behind our center group but every hour they will run to each group and check on everything then report back to me. They will also be given trackers in case anything wants to come up from behind or the sides. I will be taking turns walking with each group. In your helmets there are built in communication devices. I'll check in with each group and you are required to answer. Any problems you contact me. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads, "Good, no finish preparing. We'll be leaving soon."

The group dispersed and went back to their jobs. I caught sight of movement a few feet in front of me. I saw Zack leaning against the wall near the hallway leading out of the main area. His expression was unreadable. I nodded my head indicating it was alright for Zack to come over. Zack pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me and sat on a box. I sat on the ground and continued thoroughly looking over weapons and armor. Zack watch me silently for a few minutes before I could hear footsteps approaching near me.

I looked up and saw the medic of our group, Thomas. He had shoulder length brown hair that was messy and covered most of his face. He wore a beanie that didn't help keep his hair out of his face, if anything it helped his hair cover more of it. He had pale brown eyes and a visible scar going down the right side of his face, he looked only a few years older than me. He smiled slightly, "Zack right?" He said looking at Zack.

Zack nodded in confusion, "Yea?"

Thomas pulled pieces of paper out of his pocket, "I'm sorry to ask but if I don't make it back could you please give these letters to my family and fiancé?" He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a few pictures, assuming to be his family and fiancé. He held out the letters and pictures to Zack, "You know just in case?"

Zack looked at the letters and pictures in Thomas' hand sadly but then smiled, "Sure man!" He said taking the items and pocketing them.

"Thank you so much! They are at Cosmo Canyon so I'm sorry that it's an inconvenience." Thomas chuckled.

"It's not a problem! But I'm sure you'll make it back!" Zack said confidently.

Thomas nodded, "Thanks again!" And he walked away and returned to his job.

I couldn't help but feel saddened by the deed Thomas asked Zack to do for him. I looked up at Zack who had a blank expression, "Zack…" I whispered.

"Don't say anything Cloud."

I rub my eyes as they became clouded with tears. I took in a deep breath and went back to work. Zack chuckled slightly ruffled my hair, "Happy Birthday Spike."

"Huh?" I said looking up at Zack.

"Well technically your birthday is tomorrow but I thought I'd tell you today."

"Oh… h-how old am I?" I felt stupid asking that question.

Zack thought a moment, "20? Yeah! 20." He laughed slightly.

"Hmm. Well thank you." Was all I said.

"Troops! Armor up! We aren't going to be using a camouflage armor because I want us all to be visible to each other. This armor is the best of the best so wear it with pride!" Xeno called out. The troops walked over to where I had laid out all the working armor and slowly began putting it on.

"C'mon I'll help ya." Zack said standing up and picking up some armor.

I was silent as I put my armor on with the help of Zack and we were done in a matter of minutes. I looked down at himself. The armor was similar to Xeno's. It was a darker color and it was tight and fitted, the metal and padding was lightweight but as hard as steal. It looked advanced and expensive due to all the built in technology. I had to admit, I did feel pretty honored to be wearing it.

"How does it feel?" Zack asked.

"Hot." I said feeling myself become very sweaty due to the temperature device built into the suit, "It's nice."

"It looks good! Have to admit I'm kind of jealous." Zack laughed and watched me adjust my suit, "I'm sorry Cloud. About yesterday."

I put my hand up, "No don't say sorry. I should be the one saying sorry."

Zack shook his head and smiled, "Be careful okay?"

I let out a breath, "Yeah."

"I'm serious Cloud. You're the only family I have left."

I felt my chest tighten at that statement. I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. For the first time in four years this would be the first time I would be away from Zack for a long period of time. Not to mention I might not survive. I couldn't do that to Zack, it would crush him. I wrapped my arms around Zack then, not caring that people could see. Zack was slightly surprised but wrapped his own arms tightly around me. He rested his chin on the top of my head and took a deep breath.

"Zack?" I said into Zack's chest.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I met you. I'm glad you were with me in the mansion. And… thank you for being my family."

Zack pulled away and put his hands on my shoulders, "Enough with all this sad bullshit! You'll make it back! I know you will!" Zack laughed. I smiled slightly but my smile faded fast. Zack annoyingly patted my cheek.

I swatted his hand away in annoyance and he laughed, "Tell Aerith and Kunsel I'll see them soon. And make sure Denzel stays out of trouble."

"Yea I will!" Zack said smiling.

"I'll try and contact you any chance I can get." I said, my voice still shaking.

"Got it." Zack said giving a thumbs up, "You need to get going. You're leaving any minute!"

"Yea… you're right." I said looking down at my feet.

"Hey! No pouting! And remember to take your meds." Zack said playfully shoving me.

"Yeah, yeah." I said picking up my backpack, helmet, and gun blade.

I slowly turned away and began walking to the gathered group. I turned around slightly and waved to Zack, and Zack waved back and began to walk away. I reached the group and waited for Xeno to inspect my supplies. I pulled my helmet on over my head and looked back at Zack once more who had been slowly walking away. He was hunched over and he ran a hand through his hair before disappearing from my view.

I turned my attention towards Xeno who grabbed my backpack and looked through it. After he finished he set it down and grabbed my wrist and began typing in numbers, "You're suit is activated. I typed in the coordinates already and I set up the communication system." Xeno said pushing a few more buttons on my arm then on the side of my helmet, "You can mess around with the suit and figure out how some of the stuff it comes with works while I check everyone else off."

I nodded and Xeno walked away to the next troop. I messed around with the suit and some of the settings to get familiar with it until Xeno announced it was time to leave. Xeno put his helmet on and began walking up the steps to exit the subway/base. We followed behind and soon reached the top. Xeno typed in a code and the doors to the subway exit slowly opened. We all climbed out of the subway out into the slums which was covered in a thick layer of snow.

I stumbled to the side slightly as the wind blew against me hard. I steadied myself and waited for my next order, "You fuckers ready?" He heard Xeno's voice in his helmet along with everyone else confirming.

"Ready." I said as my adrenaline began pumping.

"Alright. We're heading north. On your helmet screens on the right you should see the formation plan we had and the X lighting up is your spot." I looked and saw the lit up X on the right indicating that was my position, "Matty, Leon, and Cloud. You will leave first then I'll send the next group, then the next. I'll see your positions on my screen so I know where you are. Stay alert."

"Got it." I heard Leon say.

"Move out." Xeno said firmly.

Leon, Matty and I then broke into a run and headed north. I breathed steadily as I moved to the right, only a few feet away from Leon. I could hear nothing accept the muffled sound of the roaring wind and my own pulse pounding in my ears. I looked at the screen to my right and saw I was in the right spot. I pulled my gun blade out of the holster and had it ready.

I was terrified and my mind screamed at me to turn back, but my body kept moving forward. The three of us ran through the empty rundown slums. We eventually reached the scrap yard where Denzel always hung out at. I then wondered where Denzel had been. I prayed silently to Gia that he was okay and that I would see him when I got back, _if _I got back. We soon passed the scrap yard and were now outside the boundaries of Midgar. I heard Xeno's voice once more, "Sending out the second group now."

I kept running and breathing hard. I couldn't see anything around me due to the blizzard. Only a dark blurry silhouette of Leon on my left. I closed my eyes and heard Angeal's voice in my head, "_Embrace your dreams, If you want to be a Hero, you need to have dreams and honor_."


	9. Chapter 9

*****Swearing, gore, violence and adult themes*****

**Sorry for grammar/format/spelling errors!**

**I don't own anything final fantasy but I do own my original characters and my story.**

**Enjoy! ~ The Native**

Chapter 9

**Zack's pov**

"Zack?" I opened my eyes when I heard the gentle voice of Aerith call out my name. I looked up and saw Aerith kneeling down next to me.

I smiled and stretched slightly, "Hey."

She smiled lightly, "How was your nap?"

"Fantastic!" I said cracking a few joints before stand up. Aerith stood up as well and I noticed the sadness in her eyes. I gently cupped her cheek in my hand, "What's wrong?"

She sighed and put her hand over mine, "They are taking another group to Cosmo Canyon. Denzel… He's refusing to go again."

I frowned, "Can't blame the kid, he's close to a lot of the troops here. Especially Vince and Cloud."

"I just… Vince said he could be gone any day now. He spending his last moments in a freezing, old subway in the slums. He needs to be somewhere safe. I just want him to be happy for the little time he has left."

"I'll go talk to him."

Aerith gave me a warm smile, "Thank you Zack." She said after kissing me on the cheek. I smiled before walking away to go find Denzel.

…

It wasn't hard to find Denzel, he always hung out in the same spot most if the day. He sat on the subway tracks near one of the blocked tunnels in the same room where everyone ate their meals. I walked to the area where the troops ate. There were a few troops here and there talking and eating, most were training at this time or preparing civilians to leave to Cosmo Canyon.

Just as I suspected I saw a small body wrapped in a blanket hunched over, sitting on the tracks. I approached quietly and sat next to Denzel. He seemed to be working on something but I couldn't quite see what it was. I leaned over slightly but Denzel gasped and pulled his work under his blanket. I laughed lightly and saw the metal scraps Denzel had been using littering the area, "Still won't let me see what you're making?"

"N-no one can see until it's done." Denzel said quietly.

"Need any more parts for it?" I asked. Denzel handed me a piece of paper with poorly drawn drawings of pieces he requested for his project. I took the paper and nodded before sticking it in the pocket.

"It's almost done." Denzel pointed out and coughed quietly.

I frowned. Denzel was even thinner and paler every time I saw him. The geostigma on his forehead spread, taking over the right side of Denzel's face. His symptoms worsened every day and being in the cold probably wasn't helping. "Aerith's worried."

Denzel sighed, "I don't wanna to leave."

"It's no good being here. It's dangerous now. Why don't you want to go to Cosmo Canyon? It's nice and warm there. The people there are kind and they'll take good care of you." I said putting my hand on Denzel's back.

"I don't want to run away. I want to be strong. I want to help." Denzel said barely above a whisper.

"You are very strong Denzel. You've survived this far. It's okay to take a break now."

"Does everyone want me to leave because I'm gonna die?" His voice shook.

"I never said that-"

Denzel cut me off, "But that's what you're all thinking right?"

I sighed, "We want you to be happy. We don't want to see you suffer anymore Denzel."

"Is that why Cloud left?"

I furrowed my brows, "What no? Why would you think that?"

"So he wouldn't have to see me die. He pinky promised he wouldn't leave and that I wouldn't be alone ever again." He said sadly.

"You're not going to die Denzel. We want you to be safe." I said firmly.

"Can I stay until Cloud gets back?" Denzel pleaded with me.

I thought for a moment, "Yeah sure. And when Cloud calls I'll let you talk to him." I flashed him a smile.

Denzel brightened up, "Really?" I nodded and Denzel smiled, "Thank you Zack!"

…

**Cloud's pov**

I jogged and breathed hard. I look at my wrist which showed a small map of the area. We were about 10 miles out from Midgar. Due to the snow storm I still couldn't see very much around me. I looked at my tracker. It showed the same 10 read dots in the area, nothing new or abnormal. "Hold up." I heard Leon say in my ear piece. I stopped running and waited. I saw on my tracker and it showed two red dots moving toward me. I looked to my left and saw the silhouettes of Matty and Leon jogging toward me.

"What?" I said.

Leon shook his head, "Do you know how to read a map?"

I just shrugged, "I haven't really gotten the chance to figure this thing out." Leon huffed and grabbed my wrist and clicked a few things before a small 3D hologram illuminated from my wrist. It showed the three of us standing near a cliff. I then nodded.

"I'll radio Xeno, I'm not a climber so maybe we can just go around." He paused a moment and clicked a button on his wrist. "Xeno there's a cliff ahead. About 20-30 feet high."

"Better get climbing" I heard Xeno say in my ear piece.

Leon groaned and turned toward Matty and I, "You heard him."

The three of us ran a few feet forward until the rocky cliff came into view. I walked up to it and looked up. I grabbed the rock and bore my weight on it slightly to test it. I then began to climb and turned to look down at Leon and Matty who were still on the ground, "You guys coming?" I said which finally caused the two to move and start climbing as well.

After a few minutes of climbing, the storm had died down. I could now see around me a lot better than before. The wind and snow also wasn't as bad. I looked over my shoulder and saw the dark silhouette of Midgar. Despite it being cloudy, the sunrise did cause the sky to brighten up slightly. I suddenly felt calm, "Keep moving princess." Leon's voice erupted in my helmet. I looked to my left and saw Leon pass me.

"Tch." Was all I said.

I continued to climb until I reached the top. Matty and Leon were already there sitting on the ground resting. I figured they were waiting for the others. I looked at my feet and pushed some snow around lightly with my foot. I took in the cliffs surroundings when suddenly a blurry flash of a memory hit me.

_I could feel the cold rain pouring down onto me. The strong smell of blood and mud made me want to gag. I was on my knees. I looked down at my hands, they were covered in blood. I was shaking. It was so cold. _

_Pain._

_I saw Zack laying in front of me, covered in blood._

_Green._

_More pain._

_Zack was smiling up at me. _

I squeezed my eyes shut. I took a few deep breaths before opening my eyes again. I looked down at me feet. I recognized where we were at. I was standing on the spot where Zack had almost died. I turned around and began walking forward, "Hey where are you going?" I heard Leon say but I ignored him and kept moving forward. I just needed to clear my head but the more I kept going the more memories came to my mind.

_Blood everywhere._

_Pain._

I shook my head trying to get the images out of my head.

_I felt a hand on my head and the hand began ruffling my hair lightly._

_Pain. _

_I opened my eyes slightly. The bright sun hurt my eyes and head. I wanted to close them but I saw Zack. I reached out._

_White clouded my vision. Everything hurt, I let unconsciousness take me again._

Before I knew it, I was running, barley keeping my balance from the uneven terrain and the slick snow.

"_I'm just kidding! You know I wouldn't do that to you." I heard Zack's laughter. _

_Wind blew in my face and it was bumpy. We were moving. Maybe in a car? We hit a big bump. The movement caused me to shift slightly._

_Pain._

"_We're friends right?" _

"Stop!" I shouted gripping my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pulled myself away and shoved whoever had touched me. I looked up at the person, it was Xeno. Seeing him brought me back to reality. I took a few deep breaths and stared at Xeno's scowling face.

"Stop what?" Xeno asked.

"N-nothing I'm sorry, I just…" I didn't know what to say.

"Bad memories?" I said nothing. "Hmm." Xeno said as he began to walk back to the group and he indicated for me to follow.

…

Hours had passed since my incident. Soon after we all began walking again. We walked and jogged miles without complication. We weren't given any breaks and the sun had set already. It was dark. Without the help of my helmet I probably wouldn't even be able to see my hand in front of my face. My legs burned and my breathing was uneven. I knew I was going to give out soon if we didn't stop in a few minutes. I wasn't the only one thought. I could see Leon stumbling behind me, barley staying in formation.

"Matty, Leon and Cloud find a spot for us to camp." Xeno said in my communicator.

I saw a group of large rocks up ahead. With the rest of my energy, I jogged over to the rocks before falling against one and slowly sliding down to sit on the ground. Leon and Matty soon fell onto the ground in front of me in exhaustion. I pulled my helmet off and wiped the sweat that gathered on my forehead. The cold stung my face and burned my throat and lungs as I heavily breathed in the freezing air. I pulled my backpack off and grabbed my water bottle that was strapped to the side. The water was completely frozen. I'd have to wait until we could start a fire to melt it.

The three of us waited, catching our breaths. A few minutes had passed and the center group had come into view. The four of them dropped their backpacks and supplies and collapsed onto the ground. Not too long after the center group showed up the last group of two and Xeno showed up. Xeno looked completely fine and did not sit once they had gotten there. He immediately gave out jobs to help set up camp. As exhausted as everyone was, they got up anyway to set up for the night.

…

It had been Eight days. Eight long, cold days. I sat on the group and shivered slightly. The storm hadn't gotten any better from when we first left Midgar. The storm had seemed to slowly be getting worse and the temperature was also slowly dropping. Our suits still provided us warmth but it wasn't as effective as it was when we first left. I looked at my wrist to read the current temperature. It read negative 23 degrees. It was still freezing, even with my suit temperature up all the way.

It was about noon. I was thankful for days now, even if that meant miles of walking and exhaustion. Nights were hard on me, on all of us. We rarely slept, slowing our pace during the day. The temperature at night dropped a dangerous amount. I was sure without a suit like this no one would survive a night. I stayed up most of the nights, only running on three hours of sleep if I was lucky. With my suit, sleeping bag, and lying next to the small fire we would manage to make; nothing satisfied my shivering body. I had gotten used to my hands and feet feeling numb from the cold. I'd move them every once in a while to make sure they were still usable. I was too nervous take my gloves off to check if everything was fine but I avoided the thought of it and figured I was fine.

Everyone in the group was taking a toll on this mission. Even Xeno, surprisingly. We found ourselves taking more breaks and walking slower and slower. We were already on our fifth break of the day and we had been walking since 5 AM. The storm had subsided slightly. A few inches of snow sticking on the ground. The sky was dark but luckily it wasn't snowing, not even light flurries. It was easier to travel when the weather wasn't active like this because we could actually see without using a vision enhancing setting in our helmets, but we just couldn't walk anymore. But there was no point in seeing. We were surrounded by snowy nothing anyways. We'd occasionally see rocks and cliffs here and there but that was about it.

Xeno had luckily called a break when he noticed us troops barley staying up on our feet. We hadn't said much to each other most of the mission unless we were checking in with each other. I was okay with that though. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Xeno also had been acting strangely toward me lately. No one had noticed except me though. I would catch him looking at me differently. Xeno wouldn't look at me like most people would when they found out who I was, sympathy and pity. Looking at me like I was fragile, like I could break any moment. Xeno looked at me like he understood. But wasn't sad about it. I felt like I could almost see myself in Xeno. Whenever I saw my reflection, the expression I had, Xeno had. No one else could see it except me. No one would know except for me. I wanted to say something, anything. But I figured it was just my imagination and I was just tired.

I hugged my knees lightly and stared at my feet. I then saw a pair of boots end up in my line of sight. I looked up and saw Add, one of the runners. He hadn't said much to me before, "Sitting around isn't a good idea, you need to move to stay warm. Mind checking the perimeter while we make a fire and get the food and water ready?"

I nodded and stood up, "Yeah I'll do it. Want me to look for anything?"

Add shrugged, "We're almost out of wood so Lucas is looking for some. We'd be lucky if we found any. If you see some grab it for us but just make sure this a good spot for us to stay."

"Got it."

…

I had walked about half a mile out from our campsite. I could still see the dark silhouettes of the troops if I squinted hard enough. I slowly began to circle and check the area to make sure it was safe. I clicked a button on the side of my helmet to check the reception. I got a weak signal. The best I had in days. I typed in Zack's number for the millionth time and waited. For the first time in 8 days I heard ringing, the signal went through. I waited and waited, nothing. I typed the number in again and listened to the ringing, my heart pounding.

"Hello?" A confused Zack answered.

"Zack!" I shouted in excitment.

"Cloud?!" Zack said in surprise. "Thank god…" Zack let out a long breath.

"Sorry this is the first time I've gotten a signal…"

"It's okay buddy. I was just scared shitless." Zack laughed, "How are you doing? Anything new?"

I let out a long sigh, "Everything's fine. Just tired. But nothings really new, nothing on the trackers."

"Damn..."

"Yea..." I laughed lightly.

Zack hummed, "Have you been taking your meds? You sure you're okay?"

"Yes Zack. I have, I promise. Everything is fine." I said annoyingly.

"Anymore nightmares? Or seizers? Memories?" He pressed on.

I thought a moment, thinking about if I should tell Zack what happened on the cliff the first day. "No. Like I said, everything's normal." I lied. I felt bad but didn't want to worry Zack anymore then he already was.

There was a pause, "Denzel misses you."

"Denzel… How is he?" I said sadly.

"Not good." Zack sighed, "He's sleeping right now but next time you call I'll let you talk to him."

"Whenever that will be… Hopefully I can call more often." I stopped walking and looked around, nothing. "What about there? Anything happening there?"

"Not really much. No one will tell me anything honestly. We've received a few troops from Mideel and Wutai. That's about it. Just been chilling and helping out."

"How's Aerith and Kunsel?" Zack began talking but a blood curdling scream tore my attention away from Zack. I turned into the direction it came from. There was silence, my heart was pumping, another agonizing scream. "Cloud? Why aren't you saying anything?" I heard Zack say.

My voice shook, "I-I have to go, I'll try calling later."

"Cl-", I heard Zack say before I ended the call and ran in the direction where I heard the scream.

I pulled my gunblade out of the holder and clicked the button and slid it into a sword. As I ran closer to where I heard the scream, dark silhouettes began to appear. A few troops were surrounding something, something big. I skidded to a halt right next to Fletcher and Grant, a runner and supply carrier. Their weapons were out and ready. I looked at the dark shadow. It was a giant Behemoth and in its jaws was Lucas, one of the other supply carriers.

I looked around, the others surrounded the large beast. Lucas was flailing and screaming as the jaws of the Behemoth sank into his flesh even more, causing blood to drip and pool onto the white snow beneath it. I shook rapidly and adrenaline surged through my body.

Xeno ran towards the Behemoth, sword ready to strike. The Behemoth swatted its tail towards Xeno. Xeno easily dodged it but the Behemoth caught him off guard and struck Xeno with its claw. Xeno flew back and hit the ground with a loud thud, he wasn't moving. Merik and Add ran at the monster, trying to attack it and dodge at the same time. Another roar caught them off guard. Out of nowhere, another Behemoth crashed into Matty, Thomas and Leon barley dodging it. Fletcher ran towards Thomas and Leon to help defend Matty's now limp body. I turned my blade into a gun when I saw Add get thrown to the side.

I began shooting at the Behemoth with Lucas in its jaws. Nothing, the bullets weren't penetrating its tough skin. If anything, it made it angrier. Add slowly stood up and ran back into the battle. I saw Lucas who was deathly pale and barley moving. Thomas was at Matty's aid. Fletcher had been lying unconscious near the Behemoth who had Lucas. The Behemoth stumbled around as it was being attack, almost stepping on Fletcher multiple times. I ran towards Fletcher. I dodged the Behemoth's claw and slid onto the ground, stopping at Fletcher's side. I grabbed Fletcher, but felt something hard hit my head from behind. I flew a few feet forward before hitting the ground hard. I opened my eyes only to see white spots clouding my blurry vision. I tried to stand but immediately fell back down. My helmet fell off when I had been hit, exposing my face to the harsh cold. But I didn't bother looking for my helmet.

I squinted looking for Fletcher. I finally spotted him just a few feet in front of me. The Behemoth continued to stumble backwards as it was being attacked by the others. It neared Fletcher, its foot getting dangerously close to his unconscious body. I stood up once more, ignoring the intense pain in my head and throughout my body. I ran towards Fletcher. My vision worsened and I soon felt the cold ground beneath me once more. I was an arm's reach away from Fletcher. White almost completely covered my vision. I felt for Fletcher's arm and found it. I gripped his wrist. I tried blinking to help my vision clear, it wasn't working. I weakly attempted to pull Fletcher away from danger.

A suddenly heard a sickening crunch in front of me and I felt a warm gooey liquid splatter onto my face. I closed my eyes and blinked a few more times, my vision finally clearing slightly. In front of me where Fletcher had been was now a bloody mess. Fletcher's head and half of his torso had been crushed by the Behemoth's foot. I was still clutching Fletcher's now severed arm. My eyes widened as I looked at what used to be Fletcher in shock. All that remained were chunks of flesh and his limbs. I couldn't move, breath, nothing.

The Behemoth stumbled around more, almost stepping on me. I reached for my gunblade but it was not in its holder. I watched as the Behemoth's bloody foot was now coming towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut but someone crashed into me, pulling me out from under the Behemoth's foot that was inches away from coming down on me. Xeno lie next to me, breathing hard, still gripping onto my arm. Merik and Add still fought to get Lucas out of the Behemoth's mouth. Lucas was doing something, something my blurry vision couldn't see. I was fondling with something in his hands. Lucas, still in the jaws of the Behemoth, with the last of his strength pulled the pin on a grenade.

"No!" I heard Add yell. Lucas clutched onto the grenade and an explosion sounded. Merik and Add flew back. I felt the heat and a slight force hit me. Pain in my head and ears, then everything was silent. I opened my eyes. The explosion not only killed the Behemoth but scared off the other one.

I covered my ears as the ringing in them intensified every second. I could smell burnt flesh and blood. The ringing subsided slightly and I held my hands in front of my face. They were covered in blood and shook slightly. I didn't know if it were my own blood or Fletchers. The ringing continued. I saw everyone running around to help the others, their mouths were moving but I could heard nothing but ringing.

Fletcher was dead. Lucas was dead. I could've saved them both. I felt weak. I clenched my fists and pressed them against my forehead. I shook from the cold. The snowy ground wasn't helping but I didn't move. The ringing in my ears began to subside. I turned to look at the dead Behemoth. Its head and upper torso was no longer there, instead it was bloody snow surrounding its body. Grant was near the dead Behemoth, next to Fletcher's crushed body. He was yelling sometime that only sounded muffled to me.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up to a sitting position. The fast movement only made my vision blurry once more. I heard talking which worsened the pain in my head. Xeno was in front of me saying something that I couldn't make out. My head hurt, I wanted to close my eyes so I did. Xeno shook me and I opened my eyes once more. "What hurts?" I heard Xeno say through my muffled hearing.

"H-head." I whispered.

Xeno grabbed my head roughly, examining it. He then began pulling me up to a stand, this time being much easier for me. I wobbled a bit but managed to keep his balance. Xeno handed me my helmet. I took it and kept my eyes on my helmet, avoiding the bloody mess in front of me. Xeno grabbed my bangs in his hand and stared at my eyes, "Might have a bad concussion but I don't see anything else wrong." He let go of my hair and turned around, "How many were lost?" Xeno asked the group.

"Two." Leon muttered.

I suddenly felt angry. The thought of the fact I could've possibly saved Fletcher was haunting my mind. If only I wasn't so weak. I was right _there_. I put my hands on my knees and breathed heavily. "Dammit!" I shouted as loud as my vocal cords would allow me.

"Enough. Go help the others and we will move out soon." Xeno said bluntly.

"How could you just brush it off like that?" I said through clenched teeth, ignoring the pain in my head. "Lucas and Fletcher are _dead_!"

"What do you want me to do? Cry about it? We're running out of time." Xeno said brushing past me.

I clenched my fists before turning and walking towards Thomas who was helping Matty, who was still unconscious. I knelt down, "Anything I can do?"

Thomas looked at me, "Clean yourself off." He said passing me a small bag, "Just sit tight and watch him for me." Thomas said standing up and walking towards Add who was kneeling on the ground.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out a small packet of alcohol wipes. I opened it and began wiping my face but the wipe quickly became soiled in a few swipes. I pulled out wipe after wipe and kept wiping my face and my hands. Wiping off the blood felt never ending but I continued it silently. After a handful of wipes I gave up and sat silently watching everyone.

Leon was talking with Xeno. Grant was still leaning over the remnants of Fletcher's body and Merik and Thomas were helping Add lay down slowly. Everyone seemed okay, just a little banged up. I looked down at Matty who looked as if he were sleeping peacefully. Matty began to stir and cough slightly. I pulled Matty's helmet off and lifted his head slightly and cushioned it with a backpack. Matty groaned and shook violently. I grabbed a canteen and held it to Matty's lips. Matty moved his head away and groaned loudly, hugging his body in agony. He rolled onto his side and his groans turn into shouting. I tried rolling him back onto his back but Matty refused to cooperate, "Shut him up! We don't want that other one coming back!" I heard Merik shout.

I grabbed a nearby first aid kit and grabbed a roll of gauze before forcing it into Matty's mouth. Matty's shouts were then muffled by the gauze. Thomas jogged back over and kneeled down next to Matty. "He's got a lot of broken rips. Who know if there's internal injuries." He said forcing Matty back on his back, ignoring Matty's protests.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We can't do much out here. Most we can do is give him some pain medicine."

Cloud picked up the pills from the first aid kit and read the label, "These won't do much."

"It's all we have." Thomas said laying a blanket over Matty. I thought for a moment and remembered the medicine in my backpack. I had been given some strong pain meds from Vince. I didn't have much left but I knew they would probably help Matty more than me. "I've got some from Vince he can have."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I said pulling off my backpack and unzipped it. I pulled out the small medicine bag and opened it. There was broken glass shards mixed with pill bottles in it. I looked in the bag and realization hit. A few of the bottles of the liquid medicine had broken from either being crushed under my weight or when the Behemoth had hit me. I felt a lump in my throat but ignored the broken medicine bottles for now. I grabbed one of the plastic pill bottles and handed it to Thomas.

Xeno spoke up, "Gather everything now. We need to get somewhere safe. Then we can rest."

No one said anything, just got to work at gathering supplies. We were now three men short, so we would each have to carry more. I grabbed Matty's backpack and my own before standing up. "I'm gonna go help get the supplies." I said to Thomas before walking away.

…

The storm had picked up once more not too long after we left the spot where we had been attacked, which didn't help us at all. Most of us were just banged up a bit, aside from Matty breaking most of his rips and who knows what else. We also had more stuff to carry which only slowed us down more, along with the storm.

It wasn't until we stopped for a break that I noticed how exhausted I was. We had found a group of rocks formed into a small cave. The eight of us took cover in the small cave. Xeno had decided it was best for us to stay in the cave the rest of the day and until the next morning. I didn't even bother setting up my sleeping bag before I laid on the floor. I shivered slightly and hugged myself to provide some sort of warmth. I laid my head on my backpack. I tried to block everything out. The cold, the pain, the talking of the troops, Matty's moans of pain, but I couldn't.

I couldn't stop thinking. About everything. About what had just happened, about Denzel, my medicine, Zack… My thoughts soon pulled me into a deep, deep sleep. The only thing I could hear were Matty's pained groans, which pulled me into a dream, or a memory. A dream of a memory I had lost long ago.

…

_I opened my eyes once more. I couldn't sleep again. It was cold, freezing. I hurt, everything hurt. Everything always hurt. But that's not what woke me up. The sound of Zack's pained moaning woke me up. Hojo had been give Zack a lot more mako sessions recently. I continued to get the normal amount of sessions we used to both get. But after a few surgeries, injections, and experiments, Zack wasn't making or reaching the 'performance' I was. So Hojo had decided Zack probably needs more mako sessions because he was bigger than me and had built up a tolerance to mako from being in Soldier._

_I wasn't stupid though. I put two and two together. The experiments weren't working on Zack. Only on me. It has only been a week since Zack's mako sessions were doubled. The only improvement I noticed was Zack was twice as sick and exhausted. If anything it made Zack worse than before. He no longer could handle the intense workout sessions, injections, hell he could barely feed himself. _

_Every time I would sleep I would be woken up by Zack's pained groans or silent sobs. I wasn't angry with Zack. I knew he couldn't help it. If anything, it only intensified my hatred for Hojo. I never said anything though. Just lay silently with my back to him. I wouldn't know what to say. I could barely hold myself together. Zack had always been the one to keep me in one piece and made sure to never give up. I didn't know if I could do that for Zack. _

_I sat up slowly, careful to not make my cot squeak. I touched my feet to the cold floor and shivered slightly before standing up. I walked over to Zack's cot, Zack's back facing me. Zack looked dead. If it weren't his shivering and occasional groans, I would have thought he was dead. He was pale and covered in a light layer of sweat. He breathed hard and clenched his sides._

_I lowered myself and sat onto Zack's bed. Zack looked over his shoulder and quickly sat up. He smiled weakly, masking his pain. I hated when he did that. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Hey Spikey! How come you're up?" _

_I kept my gaze in my lap, "I could hear you." I said quietly._

_Zack's smile faded and he ran a hand through his hair, "Damn… I'm sorry Spikey." _

"_No Zack, it's okay. Don't say that… please." I said barely above a whisper._

_Zack said nothing. He sat next to me and put an arm around me and shook me slightly, in a comforting way. I leaned onto him. This wasn't abnormal for us anymore. We constantly had to be close for warmth to make it possible for us to be able to get enough sleep some nights. Sometimes just for comfort. We were close. We had formed a brotherly bond, _"_Are you gonna be okay?" I broke the silence._

_Zack nodded slightly, probably too weak to say anything. But he leaned onto me heavily. I only wrapped an arm around him to help keep stay up-right. "What's wrong?" I said surprisingly calm._

"_I'm just dizzy. Just talk about something else." Zack breathed heavily. _

_I was silent for a few seconds, "How many people have you killed?" _

_I could tell Zack was taken aback from the question, "I don't know, a lot." He paused, "Why exactly?" _

_I shrugged slightly, "Just curious." _

"_No Cloud. Why?"_

_I sighed, "I just… Is it bad I want to kill Hojo? Anyone from Shinra." My grip tighten around Zack, "I want to be the one to cause them to bleed. I want everyone from Shinra to die and I want to be the one to kill them all. I want them to be scared of me and I want to see their lives leave them." I clenched my jaw as hatred flooded through me. This wasn't the first time I thought about this. If anything, it's all I thought about since I woke up in this fucking place._

_Zack furrowed his brow, _"_I know how you feel Cloud, but… I don't want you to kill unless you have to. It's not that easy… taking someone's life. I had thoughts like that before I first went to war. It's completely different in the heat of the moment."_

_I furrowed my brows, _"_How do you feel when you kill people?"_

"_I've trained myself not to think about it. Thinking about it will only make it worse. It took me awhile to get over my first kill." _

"_Who was it?" _

_Zack shrugged, "No idea, but I saw him kill my friend. I hated him, but it still ate at me for days after I killed him. I want you to avoid killing anyone as much as you can. Leave Hojo for me." He chuckled._

_I said nothing after that. A few minutes had eventually passed and I could hear the soft breathing coming from Zack. He had fallen asleep leaning on me. I gently lowered him to the cot and laid next to him, pulling the blanket over the both of us. _

…

Two days had passed since the Behemoth incident. We had mostly healed up aside from a few bruises, aching muscles and joints. Matty hadn't gotten better. Breaking most of his rips took a toll on him but Thomas indeed did discover he had some internal injuries. He had barley been conscious the past two days. We all helped make a makeshift stretcher for him to be carried on. We each took shifts carrying the injured troop. I had also continued providing my pain medicine for Matty while I took the stuff that was in the first aid kit.

I wasn't too worried about pain medicine, if anything I was more worried about the two broken medicine bottles. I continued to take my other medicine that I still had. I didn't feel too different aside from being exhausted and my joints that would ache more and more throughout the day. Occasionally I'd feel a bit sick to my stomach after a shockwave of pain would shoot through my body. It wasn't as severe as it had been before, which I was thankful for. I forgot about it half the time.

I had been walking along side Xeno for the past five miles. Leon fell back behind in the center group taking his turn helping carry Matty. Xeno was silent, not saying a word to me. The only time I heard him talk was into his communicator for all the other troops to hear. I started getting slightly agitated every once in a while when Xeno would look over his shoulder at me. He finally decided to say something, "What's your deal?"

"Hmm?" Was all Xeno said.

"You know what I'm talking about. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I snapped.

"I'm just making sure my troops are safe." Xeno said bluntly.

"That's not what I meant. You look at me like you know how I feel." I pointed out.

Xeno sat in silence for a few moments, "I used to be in Soldier." Xeno said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"When I was 18 I was accepted into Soldier. I made it to first class when I was 22. When I was 25 I went on a mission to Wutai…"

…

**Xeno's pov**

_I flipped the page in my book. The silent rumbling of the light bumps of the car relaxed me. I looked up from my book to see the truck full of Soldiers. Some of the Soldiers were sleeping, some were silent, and some were talking. Nothing out of the ordinary. We had been called to Wutai again. This was my fourth time in the last month. Nothing too dangerous. Just search some unexplored territory so we could plan an invasion route. The invasion wasn't for another few months. Because it wasn't that big of a mission they just sent two trucks with eight or nine Soldiers in each. _

_The plan was to be dropped off just outside the unsearched territory and take a few days to map it out then leave. Not too hard. But I hated being assigned to these kindof missions. Most of the Soldiers who went on these missions were newer third classes with a few second and first classes. They were easy, too easy for me. I liked a challenge, after all I was the best first class of my class. I was annoyed more than anything but I was promised a chance to choose my next mission if I helped with this one. _

"_You're reading that book again?" my dark haired friend, Locke, said. _

_I shrugged, "It's good. You should give it a try."_

_Locke held his hand out, "I'll pass." He laughed, "You don't look to happy to be here."_

_I rolled my eyes, "What, are you? Admit it, you hate rookie missions."_

"_You got me." He chuckled._

_I opened my mouth to say something but an explosion in the distance sounded. "What the hell?" I said alarmed. _

_The Soldier driving spoke on the intercom, "The truck in front just exploded! We're being ambushed-" _

_The intercom cut off and the truck began to steer out of control. The Soldiers all grabbed onto something and braced for impact. Another explosion, this time right by us. The truck flipped, I closed my eyes. The truck hit the ground, I felt himself lurch forward my seatbelt digging into my stomach and chest. I felt a rib give out from the pressure and it snapped. I cried it out but it couldn't be heard over more explosions and other Soldiers' screams._

_The truck rolled over a few times before it halted on its side. I kept my eyes closes until I felt a warm liquid drip on my face a few times. I opened my eyes slowly and saw above me, Locke who was still strapped in his seatbelt but was completely limp. Blood continued to drip from my friend onto me. _

_I quickly unbuckled myself along with a few other Soldiers who opened the back of the truck and hopped out to see what was going on. I ignored the pain in my ribs, unbuckling Locke's seatbelt and stopped his fall. Blood covered half of his body. I didn't bother looking to see what his injuries were. I had to get him to safety and fight whoever had attacked us. _

_I pulled Locke's arm over my shoulder and paused for a moment. Gun shots could be heard from outside along with screams. I dragged Locke out of the truck, gunblade in hand. As soon as I stepped out, a gunshot was heard and I felt a force hit my side. I struggled to stay standing as pain erupted throughout my body. Another shot, burning pain in my shoulder, another in my leg. I finally fell to my knees, Locke slipping from my grip falling onto the ground next to me. _

_I put my hands on the ground in front of me, holding myself up. I was covered in blood, but I felt nothing anymore, only a dull burning throb. I looked at Locke lying next to me. His eye's wide open and unmoving. I knew he was dead but I didn't want to believe it. I finally looked up. Debris and bodies of my entire squad everywhere. A few people dressed in suits came into my view. Turks? _"_This one's still alive. Should I finish him boss?" A darker haired Turk asked a blond one. _

"_Hmm, I know President Shinra told us to annihilate this squad but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_Hollander and the newer scientist might like a new subject. He was complaining about wanting a new one. And we might make some extra money off of him."_

"_Won't the President be mad if he finds out?"_

"_If __he finds out." The Turk smiled and crouched down in front of me. _

_I barley heard anything they had just said. I knew that they had murdered my own squad. They had both worked for Shinra though. Something didn't seem right about this mission from the start and now I knew. I clenched my fists and tried to talk but ended up coughing up blood. My arms finally gave out and I fell onto my side. I stared into Locke's lifeless eyes before I let the darkness take me._

…

**Cloud's pov**

Xeno paused taking in a small deep breath, "I don't remember much after that. I remember a few things but it's not distinct. It's more like a dream. All I know is they did something to me. One day I woke up next to a river bank, I felt… different. Stronger? Powerful? I had scars all over my body. I wasn't sure what was going on but I was really sick. I laid there for hours until someone found me. That was about eight years ago. My situation I'm sure was still fairly different than yours though. Seeing how sick you are."

I was speechless, everything he had just said happened to him was somewhat familiar sounding since I had been in a similar situation. "How long were you imprisoned?"

Xeno shrugged, "11? 12 years? Your guess is as good as mine."

"12 years?! How old are you exactly?"

Xeno let out a chuckle but he still held his same hard expression, "45."

"I-I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." Was all I could say.

"Don't be sorry." Xeno was silent for a few seconds, "I saw your's and Zack's picture in the newspaper so I looked into Shinra's scientist's computer programs and read your files. I didn't mean to intrude. It's your's and Zack's private information but I just felt like if I read more about it I would know what happened to me. I've tried looking for a file about me but haven't found anything."

I shook my head, "No it's okay… Y-you really don't remember anything?"

"Nothing. Well like I said, barley anything. Glimpses maybe? Bright lights, green, lab coats, nothing distinct. Do you remember anything?"

"Yeah kind of. But they are more like dreams. I remember more then you though, then again, I wasn't there for 12 years... I asked Zack if he could tell me more but he doesn't say much unless I ask about something that I specifically remembered. But… if you read our files…"

Xeno shook his head, "It's not my place to say anything. Your friend is thinking right though, by not telling you. No one should remember any of that. Point is, I understand, everything."

I just nodded and stayed silent for a few seconds, "I can help you find out what happened to you."

"Tch." Was all Xeno said.

"No really! When we take Shinra out, we can look through all the files or look for something! Anything! There's gotta be something." I said with confidence.

"I'll think about it." Xeno said.

…

Days passed and we came across nothing new. The storm had gotten worse. It had gotten colder. We had gotten slower. It had been 15 days and we were running low on food and water. Matty also hadn't gotten any better, he looked near death. Everyone did. I had also not contacted Zack since the Behemoth incident.

I could start to feel my own body slowly giving out. My body needed my medicine. I could feel my symptoms slowly returning and slowly getting worse. I stumbled slightly as the wind picked up. Even with enhanced vision I still had to squint through my helmet to be able to see. I looked at my feet as I slowly trudged through the snow. I had been lost in thought every now and then. I hadn't noticed at first but I stepped in something. Below my foot was faded, coppery tainted snow. I knelt down, scooping up the copper snow and examined it. It was blood. Old of course, since it had lost its red hue. Faded, because it had probably been a few days.

I turned on my tracker and a few unmoving red dots appeared on the screen. I gasped and stood up fast and began running towards the red dots, "There's something up ahead!" I said into my communicator as I continued to run. I passed some more faded splatters of blood. As I neared the red dots, there was more and more blood. I passed a few small, dark objects that I couldn't recognize. Some I thought were severed limbs but I wasn't sure.

I stopped when I saw a body on the ground that was covered in snow slightly. It was the closest red dot on my screen. I knelt down and shook the body lightly. Nothing. I wiped as much of the snow off the body as I could. It was a Wutai troop, probably from the group we had been looking for. He was pale with a bluish tint to his lips. His chest was covered in dried blood and in the center of his chest was a stab wound from a sword. The troop was obviously dead.

The group finally caught up with me, some passing me to investigate further. I also investigated and found another body, this one completely severed in half, obviously from a sword. We had found at least 10 bodies, all of them with sword wounds and all dead. Xeno huffed, "This is the supply squad we were looking for but…"

"But what?" Thomas spoke up after a while.

"This isn't everyone. There were at least 20 or 25 of them in this squad is what I was told. And the supplies are missing."

"Who would do this?" Leon said in horror.

Xeno nudged a body next to him lightly, "Shinra."

The body next to him was a first class Soldier. Just a normal Soldier, not one of the mutated ones that we were attacked by only weeks ago. "How would they have known?" Thomas asked.

Xeno shrugged, "Probably hacked something of ours or Wutai's and knew about the supplies and groups that were coming. But I think that some of the supply group got away somehow, there's drag marks so they probably took the supplies when they escaped. Shinra killed most of them so they probably didn't think the rest would last, they didn't bother chasing after. But I'm curious how Shinra took out so many of this squad."

Leon spoke up, "It's one of their best squads. They would've been able to take out Soldiers easily. Unless they brought those _things_ with them." He thought to himself.

"So they could still be alive? With the supplies?" I spoke up quietly.

Xeno nodded, "The leader of the supply squad is too stubborn to die. This looks pretty recent so the group that escaped shouldn't be too far. But the problem is, is if Shinra knows about these squads coming in… there's probably Soldier looking for them. And it's possible they brought those things along so we need to stay alert or we're screwed. We need to find a way to tell Olan and the others at Wutai and Mideel. Get the word out to the rest of the squads going to Midgar."

We stayed silent. We knew the trip would only get worse. Especially if we ran into a group of Shinra. We'd also be screwed if they had those creatures with them. Due to the condition we were in, we didn't stand a chance.


End file.
